An Untitled Tale
by Joy Nelson
Summary: Nina. Cristian wondered what had happened to her. Was she still living? A mother? A wife? Was she still as vivacious and mysterious? Life happenings had kept him from taking that journey back in time. But now, with the necklace acting as the portal for his mind, he did…
1. Chapter 1

**_Alternate Universe_**

 **The Happenings:** Six years after a one night stand with an mysterious woman, Cristian is surprised when she re-enters his life to reveal a few surprises.

 **Disclaimer:** Just borrowing these characters from Prospect Park and OLTL. All OC characters are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"What's this?"

Still hunched over the box he was taping shut, Cristian aimed a glance over his shoulder. Sarah stood on the bottom step of the loft's spiral staircase, a delicate silver necklace swinging slowly from her outstretched hand. Sunlight streaming through the window glinted off the tiny pendant, sending a ray into Cristian's eye.

It had been nearly two years since he'd last taken it from its hiding place and looked at it. Now he stepped forward, palm open, and Sarah obediently dropped the necklace into his hand. The sterling silver gleamed as bright as it had when he'd first gotten it. Cristian touched a finger to the filigree ankh, memories flooding his mind as he did.

"From one of your ex-girlfriends?"

Protectiveness rose instantly. An extremely intimate moment was meant only to be shared with the person you'd experienced it with. Gently tucking the jewelry into his jeans pocket, he returned to packing. "It's just a necklace."

"Just-a-necklaces aren't carefully folded in sketch paper and pressed between the pages of _Rembrandt's Eyes_."

His mind rapidly created and discarded lies that would satisfy and silence her.

"So." Sarah descended the last step into the room. "That painting that you won't sell..."

"Which one?"

"Uh…the _only_ one you won't sell? Of that naked woman with that thing -" She pointed at his pocket.

"Ankh."

"- hanging between her boobs." Sarah bounded on top of the desk he was clearing, eyes keen and shrewd. "Is it the same necklace?"

"No."

" _Looks_ like the same necklace."

She couldn't even take the hint with an obvious lie.

"This stuff won't pack itself."

As he turned from her to box up a stack of DVD-ROMs, he could feel her studying him. By far, Sarah was the nosiest of all the women he'd been with. Even Natalie's meddling couldn't rival her cousin's need to know every little nook and cranny of Cristian's life.

"You should be more excited about moving."

The three-sixty on the subject was expected. It was a tactic Sarah often used, hoping to soften him up so he'd be more susceptible when she did return to the original inquisition.

He'd play along.

"I'm gonna miss this place."

"Rich men don't wallow in dumps, Cris."

The rebuke was harsh. Cristian recognized it for what it really was. "Is that about me not wanting to live together?"

She'd been hinting at cohabitating since Cristian had bought a new home in one of Llanview's neglected but historic neighborhoods. Because of the revitalizing arts district a few miles away, an influx of multicultural families and singles were buying the dilapidated houses and refurbishing them. Cristian's had been under restoration for six months and was finally ready to occupy.

"I told you I was okay with that." Sarah said defensively. "We were spending so much time at each other's place, I just thought it made sense to live together."

Cristian remained silent to keep from provoking her, sensing she was boiling for another battle. After resisting her efforts to seduce or sweet talk him into letting her move in with him, he'd had to deal with her pouting for days. Days in which she'd childishly withheld sex and refused to return his phone calls. He wasn't sacrificing peace, tentative as it may be, for more of that.

He _did_ care for Sarah. But there were times…

"Anyway, this place isn't a dump. I didn't mean it that way."

"Alright."

"But you have to admit that if you want cred with those fancy businessmen you sell your designs and software to, you should at least _live_ the part of a rich man."

He wasn't rich by any means. Not Buchanan or Manning rich. A more apt description of his personal finances would be comfortable, even after spending a good chunk of his earnings buying the very building he was moving out of.

With a sigh, Sarah slid off the desk. "You know, if the necklace is Natalie's or even Jessica's, I wouldn't be mad. That book was so dusty, I figure you'd forgotten whoever gave it to you anyway."

Finished stuffing the box with software, Cristian sealed it and paused to send her a warning look. "How long have we been seeing each other?"

She shrugged. "A year."

"Eight months." Cris hefted the box on top of a larger pile next to the desk. "You should know by now that I don't like to talk about my past. The necklace is in my past. Leave it there."

She picked up the discarded tape gun. Fiddled with it. Put it down. He could tell she was struggling with whether or not to push him further. She rightly decided not to.

"We need fuel if we're going to keep working at this pace. How about pizza?"

"I'm out of beer." Cristian drew his wallet from his back pocket and took out a fifty. When he glanced up, her pretty features were melancholy. Guilt made him envelop her in a reassuring hug and he pressed the money into her hand.

"See you in a few." She smiled, false cheerfulness in her tone. Her slight frame seemed to droop as she slipped on her coat and left.

The tension permeating the room didn't leave with Sarah. It settled on top of Cristian like a huge weight. He began sorting through canvasses but abandoned the task undone, wandering about the room aimlessly until he found himself at the desk again. Snatching open the bottom drawer, he rifled through old tubes of paint, ancient floppy disks and loose papers to find his stash.

Peering into the small, crushed carton, he was relieved to find two cigarettes remaining. He stuck a slim black one between his lips and shoved the carton back into its hiding place. A frenzied search finally yielded a box of matches and he drifted to the staircase, where he eased down onto a metal rung and lit up.

Inhale. Exhale. Closing his eyes, Cristian relaxed and banned all thoughts of pissed girlfriends as fragrant smoke wafted around him. He took a drag on the filter again, the smoke escaping slowly through his mouth and nostrils as he held the slim black cigarette up for narrow-eyed inspection. And smiled, remembering another time when he was going through nicotine therapy and had ended up with his little souvenir.

Leaning back, he threaded the necklace from his pocket and smoothed it to full length on top of his thigh. He hadn't thought about its true owner in a while, even though a painting of her occupied a 20x30 patch of his office wall.

Nina.

Cristian wondered what had happened. Was she still living? A mother? A wife? Was she as vivacious and mysterious? Were her breasts still as stunning?

Life happenings had kept him from taking that journey back in time. But now, with the necklace acting as the portal for his mind, he did…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _Six years earlier…_

Cristian emerged from the hotel and paused to survey Michigan Avenue. Foot traffic was dense, the sidewalks and streets busy with tourists and natives. With his flight leaving Chicago early the next morning, he should be catching up on the sleep he'd been deprived of the last couple of weeks, but he was restless. Bored. And he'd never been to Chicago, so this was a chance to see something other than the staid executive offices of the Museum of Contemporary Art.

Slipping a hand into his leather jacket, Cristian retrieved a pack of Djarum Blacks. He fought the vicious nicotine craving for a valiant two seconds before giving in and lighting one of the slim black cigarettes. A college fling had introduced him to smoking and the ultra expensive brand. The exotic scent of the smoke and the flavor that lingered on his lips had enticed him into full-blown addiction. The vice could be given up at will though; he only indulged whenever his life was in some sort of turmoil. The source of the turmoil this time was Jen and Al. As quickly as they entered Cristian's mind, he pushed them out of it.

Lifting his collar around his neck as a shield against the March winds, Cristian headed north, sauntering along until only the filter of the Djarum remained. Pausing in front of a magnificent art deco building, he dropped the butt to the pavement and ground it beneath his shoe. The jazz floating out to the street from the building's arced double doors drew Cristian inside.

It was a typical nightclub, the ambiance dark, the voluminous space decorated with funky chairs and tables, plush lounge area. The crowd was small, but it was early. Patrons of all ages and races enthusiastically applauded as the song came to an end and the band's saxophonist began another pre-song monologue. Not usually his scene, but Cristian liked the art on the walls, vivid abstracts of pioneering jazz musicians.

There was a massive circular bar in the venue's center, but Cristian gravitated towards the smaller more intimate one tucked against the back wall. As he slid onto a stool, one of the bartenders approached him immediately.

"Scotch and soda." Cristian ordered, just as the band launched into Coltrane's _A Love Supreme_. Shrugging out of his jacket, he lit another Djarum and took a couple of long drags, silently vowing to make this cigarette his last.

"Tab?" The bartender asked as he slapped a napkin down in front of Cristian and centered his drink on top of it.

Cristian replied distractedly, his attention drawn to the svelte brunette slanting a shapely hip onto the stool next to him. He nodded hello.

"Good evening." Her smile was dazzling and genuine, but the large dark eyes accessed and dismissed him swiftly. She eased off of a designer leather coat and adjusted the hem of an elegant eggplant-colored wrap dress.

It was hard not to stare. She was an exceptionally striking woman, with smooth mocha skin and graceful limbs. A sleek black bob swung just below her jaw line towards a delicately pointed chin. Despite the modest adjustment of the hem, he could still see shapely thighs that segued into long, long legs encased in snug boots. Slender brown fingers tapped rhythmically on top of the bar as she waited patiently for the bartender to notice her. When he did, the woman gave him the same dazzling smile.

"Vodka martini, please. Make it dirty."

Realizing his staring was bordering on rude, Cristian leaned back and dropped eyes to his drink, idly jostling the tumbler and watching the ice collide within the amber liquid. A crescendo in the music drew his interest back to the band and he took another drag off his forgotten cigarette.

"Is that legal?"

Caught off guard, Cristian swung his gaze back to the woman. He wasn't sure what had changed since a minute ago, when he'd been persona non grata, but she now regarded him with a teasing glimmer in her eyes.

"Is what legal?"

She inclined her head toward the cigarette. "Smells too exotic to be legal."

He shrugged as he lifted his glass to his lips. "It didn't come from a plastic bag."

With a soft laugh, she accepted her drink from the bartender and took a sip. "My uncle smoked exotic cigars. My aunt swore they were laced with what she called 'that wicked hemp'."

"They're pretty wicked, but I swear there's no hemp."

"Mind if I try one?"

Inevitably, when someone smelled the aromatic cigarettes, they'd ask for one. Cristian would always lie and say he was puffing his last one. But for this woman, he gladly pulled out one of his precious Djarums and began slowly rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

"I've only smoked twice in my life." She admitted, watching him loosen the tobacco. "Each time afterward, I swore I'd never do it again. The first time, I was twelve. My black sheep cousin introduced me to Winston Lights behind our grandmama's garage."

"You got sick." Cristian guessed.

"I set the grass on fire."

Her laugh was self-deprecating and sexy as hell, those eyes sparkling like black diamonds.

"The second time?"

"In high school. I set my mother's very cherished and very expensive Oriental rug on fire."

"You were a bad girl." Cris murmured as held the cigarette out to her.

"Mostly a very stupid one." She tucked the Djarum between plump lips and leaned forward to accept his light, fingers V-ing around the smoldering cylinder as she took a first drag.

"You have to pull on it a couple of times…they're slow to stoke."

"Hmm." Her mouth formed a slight pucker as she sent a smoke spiral into the air. A pink tongue glided over her lower lip, no doubt to catch the sweet taste of cloves. "Kind of intense."

So was she.

"Do them more than a couple of days and they numb your throat."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Cristian intoned, struggling to keep his eyes from straying to the velvety swell of cleavage. A unique silver necklace dangled low against her breasts, luring him to that area like a magnet.

"Is this your first time in Chicago?" She asked abruptly, spearing an olive from the martini.

"How do you know I'm not from here?"

"Just a guess." Pointedly, she reached down to slip the hotel room cardkey sliding out of his jacket pocket safely back inside. "Business or pleasure?"

"Before you got here…" Cristian drained the rest of his drink. "…it was just business."

She ducked her head, smiling shyly, a coy action that actually made her more appealing.

"I'm Cristian, by the way."

She hesitated a moment before clasping his outstretched hand. "Nina."

The minute his fingers closed around hers, Cristian experienced a jolt of pleasure far more powerful than the one he got from his treasured smokes. There was a moment of awkwardness when they both realized the tentative attraction had kicked into hyper drive, but the clumsiness smoothed itself out with a shared smile. Reluctantly, Cris withdrew his hand, dropping it to thigh and flexing the fingers slowly as the feel of her skin lingered.

Equilibrium shot to hell, Cristian ordered them both another round of drinks. When he turned back to Nina, she was studying him intently as she toyed with the silver charm. There was nothing overtly seductive in her manner, nothing to indicate she was keen on exchanging numbers or a one-night stand. The fascination was still there, communicated readily in the unflinching way she returned his gaze. But the interest went beyond just hooking up for the night, a realization that pleased him.

The band was now ripping through an upbeat tune and Cris and Nina leaned closer together to hear each other. They discussed politics, heatedly debated basketball, cracked on the May-December couple arguing drunkenly at the other end of the bar. All the while, their attraction amplified to the point of Cristian desperate for a more private setting. Not to get her in bed, but to be able to connect sans the burgeoning crowd and thunderous music.

But before he could suggest going somewhere quieter, Nina was consulting her watch with surprise. "I didn't realize it was so late."

Story of his life, Cristian thought with disappointment. "Early day?"

"Very." She sighed wearily. "I've been working like a dog and I just came in here to unwind a little before going home."

"A workaholic."

"I'm the new kid at my law firm." Nina stood and donned her coat. "Which means I have to work harder than everyone else. I'm sorry."

"Maybe next time."

"Did I at least make your first trip to Chicago memorable?"

If he lived a hundred years, Cristian would be able to sketch her features from memory. "Most definitely."

He thought about asking for her number. The likelihood that he would see her again was good if he were offered the job he'd interviewed for. A personal link in a strange city would at least assuage the loneliness he would surely endure. But despite her interest, he sensed that Nina was holding back and Cris wasn't about to put himself out there unless she was a hundred percent receptive.

"Well," She hesitated, seeming to weigh the situation before making the decision Cristian guessed she would. "It was nice hanging out with you, Cristian."

"You too."

"Take care." A flash of regret crossing her features before she turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Several times in the few minutes that past, Cristian stood up and sat down, fighting the impulse to run after her and beg for her phone number. Why was he so desperate to get to know this woman anyway? This was a symptom of a broken heart and nothing more, he chided himself as he motioned the bartender over.

He nursed the last scotch past midnight. The band had fallen into more melancholy tunes and the combination of the forlorn saxophone and alcohol dredged up those depressing thoughts of Jen he'd been suppressing. Given the sorry state of his personal and professional life in Llanview, going back there held absolutely no appeal for him. For the first time since deciding to pick up and leave the town he'd lived in all his life, Cristian had no doubts that he was doing the right thing.

After paying for his tab, he donned his jacket and left the bar. The streets were less crowded, no doubt due to the considerable drop in temperature. Cristian zipped his jacket closed, shoved hands into the warm pockets and moved back up Michigan Avenue towards his hotel. As he walked, he wondered how long it would take him to call every Nina in the Chicago area phone book before he struck gold. Or maybe it would be easier to call law firms instead. Neither option was necessary, he discovered as he looked up ahead.

Nina was walking towards him.

Luck or fate? It didn't matter, Cristian was just glad his missed opportunity had now presented itself again. Nina was beaming at him as if she were thinking the same thing. They met in the middle of the intersection, heedless of the people skirting around them or the flashing WALK sign warning they were in imminent danger of oncoming traffic.

"This is a coincidence."

"Not really. I was just thinking I could spare an hour to go get something to eat." The smile and the confidence faltered as she asked uncertainly, "If you want to."

"I want." The flashing sign changed to an ominous DONT WALK and Cristian grabbed her hand, both sprinting towards the safety of the curb as cars zoomed past.

They paused near a mailbox, out of the way of other pedestrians, their hands untwining slowly as they both regarded each other expectantly. It crossed his mind that they both were risking a lot by placing trust in a complete stranger. But people came in and out of your life for a reason and Cristian's instincts told him Nina had a specific purpose for being in his. What he wasn't sure of was whether she would be a temporary balm or someone of more significance.

"Where to?" He asked her, willing to let her call the shots in whatever was happening with them.

Raising her hand at an oncoming cab, she glanced back at him and asked, "You like motorcycles?"

************


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Little man is down for the count." A worn out Layla announced as she entered the kitchen.

"He's asleep?" Evangeline's head came up sharply as she paused in her task of scrubbing the kitchen counter top. "He usually fights to stay up past bedtime whenever his LayLay is around."

"Well, baby seemed really tired today."

"Probably because we spent two hours looking for the perfect Halloween costume." Eva rinsed out the sponge she'd been using and placed in the sink to dry. "He wasn't having Spider-man or the Hulk."

"He is _too_ cute." Layla chuckled. "You know, I love him to death, but he's wearing me out with _Aladdin_. He begs me to read it to him every time I'm here. Can't you _accidentally_ lose the book?"

"Tried. He keeps finding it."

"I've been having dreams about Abu, girl. Disturbing dreams."

Eva laughed, but it sounded more like a sob to her ears. Bleary eyed and dead on her feet, she glanced around the kitchen, satisfied that it was obsessive compulsive clean.

"You look worse than yesterday."

Turning to find her sister regarding her worriedly, Eva deadpanned, "Thank you."

"You should be in bed. At least eight hours, Vange."

"Yes, yes…I'll get the damn eight hours." Eva groused as she crossed freshly mopped travertine tiles to a cabinet next to the fridge. "Want some wine?"

"Red if you've got it."

Eva took down a wine glass, then defiantly plunked another onto the counter top. Resentment had been building up for two days and she had yet to truly let loose about her circumstances. She hated being told what to do, even if it were for her own good. Having a glass of wine was her small way of maintaining control.

After pouring out her favorite red, Eva took a generous sip from her glass as she handed Layla hers.

"Are you supposed to be drinking that?"

"In moderation." Eva fibbed as she rounded the bar into the living room. "Bring the bottle."

As she passed the sofa table, Evangeline scooped up a file and collapsed into the squashy comfort of the sectional. Layla settled on the attached chaise, depositing the half-empty bottle of wine onto the coffee table.

"So." Layla nodded at the thick folder. "You nervous about tomorrow?"

"Nervous." Eva admitted, heart pitching as she thought about the enormity of what she was about to do. "Scared."

"It's not too late for me to get a ticket and go with you."

"I need you to watch your nephew."

"He's got a granny." Layla protested.

"I don't want her to know." Eva flipped open the file. "Yet."

"Where am I supposed to tell her you are if she calls? Or comes by?"

"Layla, I don't know." Eva replied in exasperation. "You're good at making stuff up. Just don't tell her the truth."

"I'm still surprised you told _me_." Layla hunkered down in a corner of the sofa and reached for the file. "Let me see that again. And what exactly did you have to do to get this from Darryl?"

Evangeline rolled her eyes at Layla's sly tone. Darryl was an ex-boyfriend and a detective with the Chicago Police Department. Eva hadn't felt any qualms about using him, even knowing he was interested in rekindling their relationship. He'd fallen all over himself to help her, calling in favors and leaning on people to get the information she now held in her hands. And despite her turning him down when he'd asked her to dinner, he was still calling. She'd regret involving him later. Right now, she was too grateful.

"I appealed to fact that he regrets not having grown up with his own father. We both know how that feels, right?"

Layla grew solemn. "Right."

"You wouldn't want your nephew to go through that."

"No I wouldn't." Holding up the sheet of paper, Layla tilted her head as she studied the profile of the man in the surveillance picture. "Cristian Alejandro Vega. I always thought little man's father was white."

Anyone looking at her son could tell he was biracial. Anyone who knew his father would swear _he'd_ given birth to him. While the boy did have Eva's dark hair and eyes, everything else was all Cristian. Having a miniature version of him running round her house evoked constant memories of that night six years ago.

"The thing that worries me is all the crap he's been through the last five years." Layla told her. "All that stuff may have changed him, Vange. He's probably not the same man you remember."

Evangeline had obsessed about that herself.

"I mean, he's been kidnapped, presumed dead, mindfucked, mindfucked into killing someone."

"Exonerated." Eva added forcefully. "He paid a debt to society, Layla. A debt he didn't have to pay. And he's done very well for himself."

"I guess so." Layla conceded, shaking her head in wonderment as she examined an older photo. "He sure as hell can't deny he's the father. I mean, _damn_ , Vange. Did he do all the work that night?"

"Crude, Layla."

"And hello? The birth date?"

"I know. That blew me away too."

With a sigh, Layla closed the folder and leveled her sister with a serious look. "Why won't you tell me about him? About what happened between you."

Evangeline had kept this secret for six years, refusing her family's pleas to come clean with the truth about her son's father. Truthfully, she'd been somewhat ashamed of the circumstances of her pregnancy and still baffled because they'd been careful. After a while, her stubbornness had finally convinced them that she would tell them in her own good time. Now that she'd confessed some of it to Layla, her sister had been dogging her for days to spill all of it. A weird sense of devotion to a man she barely knew kept Eva from doing so.

"Layla," Eva began as she refilled her wine glass. "It was an amazingly intense and intimate thing that happened between us. I just…you know. It's a memory I'd like to keep to myself."

Layla wasn't satisfied with that. "If things were so intense between you two, why'd he never try to call?"

"I didn't exactly give him a way to contact me."

"He could've tried anyway. There aren't that many Evangeline Williamsons in Chicago."

"He wouldn't have found me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he thought my name was Nina."

"Nina?"

"Nina Williams."

Too outdone, Layla vaulted upright. "Why on earth would you give boyfriend a fake name?"

Eva's embarrassment gave way to annoyance. "Because that's what we always do when we meet a guy at a club."

"It didn't occur to you before, during or after you slept with him to give him your real name?"

"He was in love with someone." Evangeline divulged, recalling one of the several soul searching conversations she and Cristian had had. "I could tell. I think he was on the rebound, which was fine at the time."

"Cause you were hurting over…you know."

"You can say his name."

"The hell I will. Bitch left you at the altar."

Evangeline rarely thought about that painful episode in her life anymore. She had no idea where her ex-fiancé was or how he was doing and didn't really care. "Let's not go back there."

Layla complied, getting back to their original subject. "When you get to Hicksville -"

"Llanview."

" - I want you checking in every hour."

"I will. And remember, not a word to Mom."

"You know she's going to be pissed when you finally do tell her. Warn me first. I wanna be in Timbuktu."

After finishing off the bottle of wine, a tipsy Layla kissed her sister good night and teetered to the guest bedroom. It was nearly eleven and Evangeline was upset with herself for not getting to bed earlier. Her health issues made it imperative that she get more rest.

She showered and donned old pajamas, checked to make sure the doors were locked and secure, then padded down the hallway to her son's room. Layla had left a night light burning near the bed. A treasured pirate costume hung over the footboard. Neither Evangeline nor Layla dared to move it.

Usually she said her prayers here rather than at her own bed and she did so now. Instead of kissing him goodnight and retreating to her room, Evangeline carefully lay down beside her son and brought her face close to his. She placed a hand on his back and rubbed gently, comforted by the steady rise and fall of his breathing. She did kiss him then, a smacking kiss on his little mouth that should have woke him. But the boy only shifted a bit, sending a foot into his mother's thigh before settling into sleep again.

Fierce love welled inside of her. Evangeline wondered if Cristian would feel that same love once he knew. The man she'd met six years ago most like would have. Or maybe, as Layla had suggested, he wasn't that man anymore and would reject his own child. If he did, Evangeline would be fine with it. At least she would no longer feel guilty about keeping her secret.

Her baby looked so much like his father. Only fleeting thoughts of Cristian surfaced when she looked at her son, usually because she was too busy with housework, her career and most importantly mothering to reminisce. But now, relaxed and vulnerable to the memories, she did…

************


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _Six years earlier…_

Very slowly, Cristian rolled off Evangeline onto his back and stretched a sinewy leg over hers. One arm slanted over his face, the other across his chest. Through heavily-lidded eyes, Eva watched his chest heave as he struggled to recover from their third round of amazing sex. She gingerly shifted her own limbs and found herself too weak to move. Instead, she pulled a pillow beneath her head and remained lying on her belly, the position Cristian had placed her in minutes earlier.

A moment later, she started awake when Cristian rose from the bed and moved across the room. The shaft of moonlight streaming through the hotel room window cast his nude body in a sensual glow. He flicked on the light as he entered the bathroom and a few seconds later, she heard him swearing softly in Spanish.

Eva lifted her head from the pillow. "You alright?"

Silence. Eva's head floated to the pillow again. Seconds later came the muted sounds of the toilet flushing and water running into the sink. When Cristian finally emerged, his forehead was creased, eyes distant. He paused at the foot of the bed, a hand on his hip as he scrubbed fingers through his short amber curls. Eva marveled at how blasé he was about his nudity and how infectious his self-confidence was. Her own inhibitions had disappeared completely the moment she'd met him.

"Alright?" Eva asked again.

Cristian studied her a moment before answering, "I just realized how late it is."

Only mildly put out, Evangeline brought her wrist close to her face to peer at her watch. Three-twenty A.M. She sat up gingerly and went about smoothing down the mess that her hair had become. "Guess that's my cue to leave."

"That's not what I meant." Cristian told her, emphasizing his words by affectionately squeezing her foot. "Just wishing I hadn't made my flight so early."

Eva scrutinized his features. "What time does it leave?"

"Eight-fifteen…eight-twenty." Cristian crossed the room to the loveseat where he'd tossed their coats. Muscles rippled in his back as he ransacked his leather jacket, produced a cigarette, and lit up. He moved to gaze out at the Chicago skyline, his nude body a striking silhouette against the large hotel room window. To Evangeline, he resembled a living, breathing version of the Statue of David.

Beyond him, the nightscape was surreal. A thick mass of fat snowflakes slanted downward from a midnight blue sky. There were no stars to be seen, but the thousands of lights twinkling from miles of skyscrapers provided the same effect. A full and luminous moon reflected brilliantly off the Chicago River.

"Looks pretty bad out there." Cristian remarked, the tip of his cigarette glowing in the dim light as he took a slow drag.

Evangeline slipped from the bed, dragging the sheet with her to drape around her as she joined him at the window. "I've seen worse."

"Still…I think you should stay the night."

"Would we get any sleep if I did?"

His grin was slow, the cigarette in his mouth dangling precariously on his bottom lip. "No."

"Then I should probably leave." She asserted, though she made no move to do so.

Cristian withdrew the cigarette and exhaled, sending fragrant smoke circling around them. "You promised to show me how to play strip bid whist."

"What's the point?" Evangeline eyed him wryly. They'd managed to get naked without the pretense of a card game. "Besides, I have to be at work in a few hours and you have to catch a plane."

"You're in a hurry to leave." He crossed his arms against his chest and resumed gazing out at the inclement weather. "You having regrets already?"

"If the sex had been horrible, _then_ I'd have regrets."

He laughed softly, unaware of Evangeline's inner surprise at making such an audacious statement. Boldness had taken control of her and refused to let go. Vaguely she wondered if she were having a meltdown in the wake of Aaron's dumping her two hours before their wedding. But that had been three months ago. If she were going to do something as reactionary as have a one night stand with a complete stranger, it should have happened back then.

Weariness from sexual exertion and sleepiness had Evangeline sinking down onto the loveseat. Cristian continued his leisurely smoke and Eva could pinpoint the exact second when he grew introspective.

She threw his question back at him. "Are _you_ having regrets?"

"Men don't have regrets. At least not in these situations." Cristian turned from the window to ease down next to her, his body leaning heavily against hers.

"That's a bad habit." She nodded at his cigarette.

"I only do it when I'm…" He led the words trail off, as if realizing he'd revealed too much information.

"When you're stressed?" Eva guessed.

Or when he was having regrets? He might not remember alluding to a recent breakup in the restaurant, but she had. And the three calls to his cell phone that he'd pointedly refused to answer was a dead giveaway. Cristian Vega was hung up on an ex-girlfriend. It might have bothered Evangeline if she had romantic notions, but she didn't.

Their little interlude wouldn't go beyond this hotel room.

Cristian stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table and turned to her. Very deliberately, he tugged the sheet open, cupped her breasts and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. "I wouldn't want to see you again if I was having regrets."

So they were back on that topic again. Eva recognized a brush off, but his fingers were a distraction. Her nipples were hardening even before he started gently pinching them. "You want to see me again?"

"If you want." His answer was a distracted one given that he was busy pushing her breasts together and nuzzling them with his mouth and nose.

"Time out." Eva grasped his face and forced him to look up at her. He had such an infectious, wicked gleam in his eyes that she couldn't resist kissing him. When she drew back, she ran her tongue across her lips, loving the sweet clove flavor of the cigarettes that lingered on his lips. "Do those cigarettes of yours come in chocolate flavor?"

"No, but I can call room service for some if you want chocolate."

"Too messy."

"Not if you squeeze it in the right places."

Evangeline laughed out loud. It was going to be hard parting with this one. All evening, they'd enjoyed an extraordinarily comfortable and teasing camaraderie, one that kept the sexual tension between them in check whenever it flared up between them. She'd had so much fun with him that she'd been reluctant to leave him. So she hadn't hesitated at all when he suggested hanging out in his hotel room. Truly, she didn't think his goal had been to seduce her. But one thing had led to another…

"No, seriously." She tried to rewrap the sheet around her, but he was quicker. He pulled her flush against him and Eva almost lost her train of thought at the gorgeous feeling of skin on skin. Instead of fighting the contact, she simply climbed onto his lap, wrapping legs around his waist as she enveloped both of them in the sheet. The jut of his erection against her belly didn't surprise her. He'd been perpetually aroused all evening.

She lunged backward when he tried to kiss her. "Seriously, Cristian."

"Okay." He curved his hands under her bottom and made an effort to listen.

"You said you wanted to see me again."

He nodded.

"And how would that be possible?"

"I told you about the job interview…"

He'd told her about his family too. A mother and a brother who also lived in the Pennsylvania suburb whose name she couldn't remember at the moment. "You're not moving here."

"If I'm offered the job…"

"You're not moving here." Eva reiterated, wanting him to stop with the bullshit already. He should have recognized by now that she wasn't about to fall apart over a one night stand and didn't need placating. He would get no drama from her once the evening was over.

Cristian regarded her a moment. There was a flicker of admiration in his eyes, but he did seem just a bit disappointed, or maybe she just wished he was. He reached up to gently stroke his thumb over her throat, then let his hand wander around to stroke the back of her neck. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his fingers skimming down her spine before stopping in the middle of her back to knead the soft flesh there.

"You win." He told her before lifting them both off the sofa and walking with her to the bed. He ripped the sheet from around them as they went down, his mouth searing hers with a hot kiss. Evangeline didn't mind at all when he reached for a condom, sheathed himself and plunged into her. Neither of them were really interested in foreplay.

Though this round of sex was shorter than the others, it was the more strenuous of their encounters and it left them both finally depleted of energy. While Cristian fell asleep immediately after disposing of the condom and rejoining her in bed, Evangeline forced herself to stay awake, intent on leaving. It was the cowardly way out, but she had no intention of going through an awkward goodbye.

She did allow herself a few minutes to watch him sleep and to touch him. Light touches to his mouth, his brown, his hair. While doing so, she started imagining scenarios in which she _would_ see him again. But her practical side intervened, kicking those fairytales to the curb. Very carefully, she wiggled from under his possessive arm and slid out of bed. She decided to shower at home, not wanting to delay leaving in case she woke him.

She was just slipping her dress on when Cristian's groggy voice broke the silence.

"Where're you going?"

Deciding to play it cool, Eva sat at the edge of the bed, as far from him as possible, and jerked on her boots. "Home."

He half sat up, clearly intent on seducing her back into bed as he held out a hand. "Come here."

"No." Eva responded resolutely, but she offered him a smile to take the sting out of the rejection. "I won't be any good if I don't go home and get a little sleep and I'm not going to get it here."

"Will you stay if I promise not to touch you?"

"I'm not worried about _you_." She went after her coat and shrugged it on.

Cristian swung his feet to the floor and watched her. Evangeline found herself trembling under his scrutiny and deliberately gave him her back. Funny how vulnerable she felt now as opposed to when she'd been naked and at his mercy.

"Can I call you?" Cristian asked softly from behind her.

With a sigh, Evangeline turned and gave him a no nonsense look. "Come on, Cristian."

"Come on what?"

"You and I have been straight with each other all evening. Don't blow that now."

"What are you -. Hold on a minute." Cristian shot out of bed and grabbed her shoulders as she snatched up her purse and tried to make for the door. "I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to see you again."

Evangeline raised her face to his, eyes narrowing to skeptical slits.

He scrubbed a hand across his face in frustration. "Where's your phone?"

"What?"

"Just give me your phone."

Evangeline reluctantly produced her cell phone, watching in silence as his fingers flew over the keys.

"There." He turned the phone so she could see what he'd done. "That's my number. I'll leave the decision up to you. But I'd like you to call me, whether I get the job here or not."

Evangeline took the phone and pocketed it, her skepticism still very much evident. Once he got home and came into contact with the ex he was probably mooning over, he would forget all about her.

"You wanna try it now?" Cris challenged, desperate to prove himself.

Evangeline shook her head.

"Let me walk you to the lobby."

Evangeline shook her head again as she turned to leave. Curse this gotdamn lump in her throat.

"Are you going to tell me goodbye?"

"No." Eva yanked open the door and quickly shut it behind her, cutting off Cristian mid curse. She strode hurriedly down the hallway towards the elevator, checking behind her to make sure he wasn't following.

The elevator doors glided open as soon as she stabbed the down button and were closing when she saw Cristian sprinting down the hallway after her wearing just his jeans, one shoe on and the other in his hand. Why couldn't her last glimpse of him been of him sleeping peacefully instead of him wearing a pissed off scowl?

Downstairs on the street, she had no problem hailing a taxi. Several of them were lined up outside the hotel. Climbing into the first one, she gave the driver her address, looking behind her once more to make sure Cris wasn't still following before sagging against the seat with relief. The cab rumbled several blocks as Evangeline stared out the passing scene. The snow was reduced to light flurries now and Michigan Avenue appeared magical. The view did little to pull her out of the funk she'd sunk into.

The solution to her mood was saved in her cell phone, but Evangeline was a firm believer in facing reality. She pulled the tiny device from her pocket and went through the phone list until she came across Cristian's name. Closing her eyes, she took several deep breaths before deleting the number.

She felt like she'd done the right thing, but her heart was still heavy at the thought of what could have been. It was when she was rubbing her hand against her throat to calm her scattered emotions that she noticed her necklace was missing. Her favorite necklace. She'd been having trouble with the clasp and figured it had come loose while she and Cristian had been making love. As much as she loved it, she decided she'd have to live without it.

It was too late to turn back.

************


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

There weren't that many surfaces on which to get laid in Cristian's cluttered office, but Sarah was determined. They hadn't had sex in two weeks and hadn't seen each other for a couple of days. Cristian was too busy settling into his new home, working on an instructional art DVD with Angus, and losing himself in a shitload of other projects. After he'd cancelled yet another date with her last night, she'd put her foot down.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow night." He'd promised her.

Sarah knew that meant he'd show up at her apartment close to midnight, give her the Cliff Note's version of lovemaking, and then fall asleep the minute he rolled off her. She wasn't a hearts and flowers type of girl, but she recognized their relationship was in a rut, lacking in passion and spontaneity. A surprise morner was just what they needed to jumpstart their romance again.

Lucky for her, today was the day Angus usually volunteered at the downtown homeless shelter. Since he and Cris were Vega Media's only employees, Sarah and Cristian would have the privacy to get really wild.

Giggling, she cleared several mounds of crap off the desk before prancing back into the outer office for her bag. She removed her coat, hung it on the coat rack in the corner and smiled down at herself, sure that Cristian would be rock hard the second he saw her in the racy outfit she wore. Black combat boots, a pink thong with a miniscule patch covering the crotch and a matching push-up bra that made her small breasts look a size larger. Back in his office, she touched up her makeup, spritzed herself with extra perfume and teased her fine blond hair into that sexy, tousled, just-out-of-bed look.

The door to the outer office opened and Sarah hurried to the desk and climbed on top to strike a sexy pose. A woman's voice made her freeze.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Panic sent Sarah toppling off the desk. Dammit! Had she forgotten to lock the door? Her eyes darted around the room for her trench until she realized a horrifying second later that it was in the other room.

 _Shit._

Her decision to be sexy wicked was about to backfire on her in the worst way. Cristian was going to be serial killer pissed if he found out a client had been greeted in his office by his sex-starved, scantily clad girlfriend.

"Hello?" The woman called again. The sound of footfalls told Sarah the visitor was now moving towards Cristian's office.

 _Shit._

Please don't be full, Sarah pleaded silently to the storage closet in the back of the room. She quietly raced for it, just making it inside when the visitor entered. Wedged tightly between boxes and the cold metal of the bi-fold doors, Sarah peaked through the slats to see the woman standing in the doorway.

The visitor's features were expressionless as she perused Cristian's office, then slipped hands into the pockets of her black leather trench and wandered inside. She moved around the room leisurely, inspecting the art on the walls, the framed business license, the collage of Vega family photos displayed beneath the glass on the desk. She remained there for a while, transfixed by what she saw. Then she moved away, unbelting that fabulous coat and removing it. Sarah's eyes narrowed. Did Cristian's clients normally dress in form fitting black sweaters and black leather pants? This woman was decidedly too chic to be in Cristian's line of business. Unless she was there because she was interested in his art.

After draping her coat across the desk, the woman gracefully folded her lithe frame into a corner chair, providing a dead-on view of her. Sarah noted how pretty was. Heart-shaped face, large dark eyes, smooth brown skin. Her thick black hair was long and bone straight, parting neatly down the middle to cascade below her shoulders. The woman lifted one foot to rest on her bent knee, idly toying with the three-inch spike heel of her designer boot. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, exhaled slowly. Something weighed heavily on her mind.

A sharp feeling of dread pierced Sarah. Intuitively, she knew this woman spelled bad news. As if she and Cristian didn't have enough problems.

Speak of the devil.

Through the door left open by the visitor, Sarah could see Cristian enter the outer room, hefting a mail bin overflowing with packages and letters. He headed straight for his office, dumped the bin on top of his desk and shirked off that beat up brown leather jacket Sarah hated. He hadn't even noticed the woman sitting in the corner and she made no move to alert him to her presence. She watched silently as Cristian begin going through the mail and the raw emotion displayed on her face made Sarah sick.

It wasn't long before Cristian realized he wasn't alone. He caught sight of the black trench lying across his desk and swung around. As soon as he did, the woman's features became a blank mask again.

Interesting.

Sarah caught her breath, heart pounding as she waited for the man she loved to reveal exactly who his visitor was. But neither of them said anything, just stared at each other while invisible energy crackled around them. Sarah couldn't see Cristian's face, but she could tell he was blown away.

"Hey." The woman finally broke the silence, a faint smile curving full lips.

Cristian remained silent. Sarah watched him grip the desk and lower himself onto the edge of it. Wide shoulders visibly tensed and there was a barely perceptible shake of his head, as if he were struggling to get a grip on himself.

"How'd you get in here?" He asked roughly. It wasn't the first question one would ask in this situation, but Cristian was visibly flummoxed. Sarah had never seen him so off kilter.

"The door was open."

The hush that fell over them was strained. Clearly the two of them had some sort of history, but how recent? Whatever had occurred between them, it had left a deep mark on both. Sarah felt as if she were going to lose it. She wanted to burst out of the damn closet and demand answers, but fear of Cristian's reaction kept her rooted.

"I'm sorry." The woman was speaking again. "I should have called first but I was…anxious to see you."

"See me why?" Cristian's calm belied the tension in the room. "Why now, Nina?"

Nina. Sarah already hated her.

The cool control the woman had been operating under faltered. "I - "

"Last time I saw you, you couldn't get away from me fast enough. Six years later, you show up out of nowhere. Why?"

Nina rose from the chair and tentatively walked towards Cristian. Sarah swore she'd kick the whore's ass if she touched him. Cristian stood as well, turning slightly to face Nina as she leaned sideways toward the desk and touched a finger to the glass top.

"Who is this?" She queried softly as she gazed downward, the sweep of her black hair falling forward to partially obscure her face.

Brows knitting together in frustration, Cristian followed her gaze and answered tersely, "My nephew."

Why was this Nina so fascinated with Antonio's son?

"Wow." She whispered, awestruck. "He looks so much like you."

So much that strangers often mistook Cristian and Diego for father and son. After five years, it was still an amusing sore spot for Antonio.

"Nina." Cristian's patience had worn thin. He grasped her shoulders and forced her to look up at him.

Sarah didn't like that physical contact had been made. Really didn't like that Cris was openly displaying something for Nina other than anger. Beneath the surface hovered attraction and tenderness.

Nina stepped away from Cris, appearing as if would crumple at Cristian's feet. She'd entered the office cool and beautiful and now was on the verge of tears. Her movements were even a little shaky as she reached into the tiny black bag shoulder bag slung diagonally across her body and removed a slip of something. A small photograph maybe. Warily, she handed it to Cris, her almond-shaped eyes fixed on his face.

"What're you doing with a picture of my nephew?" Cristian demanded, his anger now overpowering whatever else he'd been feeling.

Giving him a strange little smile, Nina replied, "That's not your nephew."

Cristian looked at the picture again. The frown he'd been wearing gave way to mild shock as his fingers visibly tightened around the thin paper. Sarah's hand flew to her mouth to keep the sob in her throat at bay. Cristian looked as if he'd been gut-punched and she almost left her hiding place when he uttered a very quiet "Dios mio" and sagged against the desk again.

Seeing Cristian so upset was taking a toll on Nina as well. Rather than looking at Cristian, she kept her gaze averted, a cowardly, weak sign in Sarah's opinions. Those tears that had been threatening spilled down Nina's cheeks and the emotional release evoked a self-loathing twist of her features.

"I'm sorry." Nina said again. Deftly, she picked up her coat and walked out.

 _Bitch._  
 _  
Bitch!_

Cristian was so stunned it took him a few seconds to react and when he did, his anger surfaced full blast. He was mostly a laid back man, but his temper was fierce. Sometimes scary, most likely a bi-product of his time in prison. When he took off after Nina, Sarah almost felt sorry for the woman.

Almost.

Sarah emerged from her hiding place and snatched up her bag, surprised that Cristian hadn't noticed it sitting open in the chair behind his desk. Making sure no one was in the outer office, she rushed to retrieve her coat and struggled into it. The hallway was clear when she slipped out, but from around the corner where the elevators were, she heard the beginnings of a raw and heated exchange between Cristian and Nina. Sarah moved in the opposite direction towards the entrance to the stairs.

The fear she'd been harboring now a gnawing ache in her heart. In the back of her mind, she knew exactly what she'd just witnessed, but the part of her that was in love with Cristian refused to acknowledge it.

************


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Antonio was grateful that his brother's new home was only four blocks from his own. Cristian had sounded so out of it when he'd called that Antonio hadn't even bothered to finish dinner with his family. Before he'd left, Keri had speculated that perhaps the inevitable had finally happened and either Cristian or Sarah had ended their relationship. Antonio hoped so. Then he, Keri and Mami could stop pretending they were thrilled with the fact that yet another Buchanan brat had gotten her claws into Cris.

He whipped his SUV into the driveway and made sure he had the case of beer he was sure they'd need before walking up the pathway to the front door. Cristian had always driven by the historic stone house on his way to Antonio's and one day had stopped to look at it. Antonio and Keri had been surprised that he'd bought it, but Mami hadn't. At his age, she thought it was well past time for Cristian to put down some roots.

Antonio had just been glad his brother hadn't wanted to put down those roots with Sarah. Off and on, they'd had conversations about Cristian's waning interest in maintaining the relationship. Antonio had always encouraged him not to delay ending things. The longer he waited, the worse things would be when he did finally get up the nerve to break the girl's heart.

Ringing the doorbell, Antonio glanced around. He hadn't been here in a while and he was glad to see all the construction paraphernalia gone. If the inside looked as prime as the outside, Cristian had made a good investment.

"Hey." Cristian greeted when he finally swung open the black front door. "You didn't have to rush over."

"You sounded bad." Antonio replied, shrewdly dissecting his brother's appearance. "You look bad too."

Cristian only nodded, his solemn eyes flaring gratefully when he spied the beer. He took the case from Antonio and inclined his head. "Come on in."

Antonio shut the door behind him and followed Cristian into the spacious great room. The transformation was amazing. The wood floors had been repaired and refinished, a couple of walls had been knocked down to open up the living room to the dining room and kitchen. The floor to ceiling stone fireplace with it's wide hearth still sat in the corner, but it was minus the old wood mantle and the thick grime and soot.

"Looks good." Antonio stood in the center of the room and pivoted slowly to take in everything.

The only furniture was a plastic chair and small settee from the loft. There was a large flat screen television sitting on the floor near the fireplace and Antonio, like most males, decided that made up for the lack of furnishing. He took a seat on the settee and watched Cris sink down onto the plastic chair, where he placed the case of beer at his feet and ripped it open.

"Trouble with Sarah?" Antonio got right to it as he accepted a beer and twisted it open.

Cristian shook his head, then turned up his beer and chugged half of it.

"Last time we talked, you were thinking about breaking up with her. That was, what, three weeks ago?"

"I decided to see how things played out."

"And?"

"Nothing's changed." Cristian twirled the neck of the bottle between his fingers. "Sarah's not what I wanted to talk about."

Antonio took a sip of beer. "So talk."

Expelling a harsh breath, Cristian leveled Antonio with a somber look and said, "I've got a kid."

Of all the things he'd been expecting, that had not been it. "Mierda."

"I thought you'd like that." Cristian smiled sardonically and finished off the rest of his beer.

"Are you fucking with me?" Antonio asked, remembering the few times Cris had successfully pranked him.

"I would never fuck with you about something this serious." Cristian withdrew a small photograph from his back pocket, smoothed it out and handed it to Antonio. "Tío, say hello to your nephew."

Antonio might have mistaken the boy for his Diego initially, noting how much the two boys looked like each other. Although Diego closely resembled his beloved Tío Cris, there were subtle differences in some features. This child? He was a miniature version of Cris, despite the dark hair and eyes. Antonio could stick this photo on Mami's mantle and she'd probably think it was one of Cristian's old school photos.

"You sure as hell can't deny he's yours." Antonio glanced up to see Cris working on a second beer. "How old is he? What's his name?"

"Kyan Cristian Williamson. He's six. Or he will be on the 4th."

"Of _November_?"

"Yeah…ain't that a kick in the nuts?" The rhetorical question was laced with bitterness. "It would've been a nice present, you know. To see your kid born on your birthday."

The resentment and anger burning off Cris was understandable, but Antonio knew how debilitating it could be to let your emotions rule you. He wanted Cristian to focus on what was important whether than the circumstances that had gotten him to this point.

"Who's the mother? Anyone I know?"

Holding up a finger, Cristian rose and left the room. He came back toting a canvas and propped it in front of Antonio. "This is her."

So the mysterious woman in the Painting That Shall Not Be Sold was finally revealed. Antonio and others had often wondered about her. Cris rarely painted people unless they held some sort of significance in his life. Their parents, Cristian's ex-wife and Antonio's three children had all been inspirations for a number of beautiful paintings. And now there was the faceless woman with the remarkable breasts and that unique silver necklace.

"Who is she?"

Cristian sat down again. Hard. He could usually do a case without getting drunk and Antonio asked his brother if he'd been drinking before Antonio had gotten there. When Cris confirmed that he had, Antonio moved the beer a safe distance away.

"Tell me about this woman."

Between swigs of the second beer, Cris recounted how he'd met this Nina Williams, who'd turned out actually to be Evangeline Williamson. His words were often swift and angry. But whenever he spoke of how connected the two had become in such a short time, Cristian unknowingly revealed that however angry he was at his child's mother, he still harbored profound feelings for her, then and now. The painting was concrete evidence of that.

For his part, Antonio was willing to give Miss Williamson some leeway, but he was feeling a little bitterness himself. If she hadn't erased Cristian's number, if she'd called him and let him know what was going on, his brother's life might have turned out differently. There might not have been any heartbreak over Jen or Natalie, no dealings with that pendejó John McBain. Certainly Cristian might've have been spared the brutal hell Carlo Hesser had put him through.

"Did you two at least work out something where the boy was concerned?" Antonio wanted to know.

Cristian carefully laid the painting down and gazed down at it. "We got into another shouting match."

"Why?"

"Because she admitted she'd lied about her name."

"Women do that all the time when they meet strange men. Keri's probably even done it."

"She could've told me once she slept with me."

"It was a one night stand. Maybe she didn't think there was any point."

"You making excuses for her?"

"I'm trying to get you to see where she's coming from. She was the one alone and pregnant."

That sent Cristian into a long, semi-inebriated stretch of introspection.

"Did you at least find out why she chose now to tell you the truth?"

"No."

Antonio was growing frustrated. Apparently all the two of them had done was argue the whole damn time. "Do you at least know where she's staying while she's here? You got a way to contact her?"

"Yeah." Cristian sighed and gave his brother a woeful look. "Antonio, I was so pissed, I couldn't even look at her. I missed six years of my son's life. I said some pretty ugly things to her and she took off. That's what she does best. Told me to call her when I calmed down."

"Did you?"

"I haven't calmed down."

"Then you'd better." Antonio scooted forward and clasped the back of Cristian's neck. "Look, hermanito. Everything you're feeling, you hare a right to feel. But keep in mind that this woman is the mother of your son. He's the most important person in this whole thing."

"I know that."

"Good. Before she leaves, you two need to try to make some sort of peace…come to some sort of understanding. And by the way." Antonio straightened and smacked Cristian's head as hard as he could.

"Cabrone!" Cristian scowled as he vigorously rubbed his assaulted skull. "What was that shit for?"

"How many times did I drill it into that thick skull of yours to make sure your lady was protected?"

"I'm not a gotdamn kid anymore, Tonio. I made sure she was protected. Except…"

"Except what?"

"There was one time where the condom burst."

" _Now_ you're fucking with me."

"It was just a small tear. I didn't notice until I went to get rid of it."

"So you guys knew there was a possibility she could get pregnant…unless she was on the pill or something?"

Cristian deliberately delayed his answer, slowly killing the second beer before averting his eyes and replying, "I knew. She didn't."

This situation just got stickier and stickier. "You didn't tell her the condom broke?"

"I didn't want to scare her." Cristian got up and paced in a slight stagger around the barren living room. "That's one of the reasons I made sure she had my number. I wanted to see her again, but I wanted to make sure she was alright."

"You know you have to tell her." Antonio said solemnly, not envying his brother at all. Evangeline sounded like a hellion. "Or do you like being the only injured party in this?"

"That's not it at all, Tonio." Cristian said. "I told you, things were getting out of control. We weren't getting anywhere."

Antonio continued to nurse his beer, cocking his head to gaze at the painting, contemplating the woman that had left such a deep mark on his brother. He also thought of his nephew.

A _nephew_.

Antonio smiled as the implications of this new role in his life set in. He found himself looking forward to meeting Kyan. Mami would of course be thrilled, but he imagined she'd give Cris a good lecture before the proud abuela in her came out.

There was one other person this was going to affect as well. Only she wouldn't be as thrilled. Antonio raised his eyes to Cris again, who stood gazing out the large window near the fireplace that overlooked the backyard.

"Have you told Sarah?"

"I've been calling her all day. She hasn't called me back."

"I don't have to tell you that this is going to fuck up your relationship even more." And put an end to it, which was probably a good thing. Antonio couldn't see Sarah embracing Cristian's son and that whole relationship should've ended months ago. "So what are you going to do now?"

Still at the window, Cristian rested his head wearily against the cold glass. "Go see Evangeline."

************


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"The teacher says I have to bring cupcakes for the trickatreat party."

"Your teacher says or did you volunteer mama to make cupcakes?"

Momentary silence and then Kyan asked, "What's that word mean?"

Eva smiled. "It means mama will be making cupcakes for the Trick-or-Treat party."

In any other circumstances, she would have bought the cupcakes instead of making them. But on Monday, Eva would officially have a lot of time on her hands. _Too_ much time on her hands. She was used to working at least fifty hours a week. Being idle for the next three months was going to drive her nuts.

Eva lowered herself to the bed when the fatigue she'd been battling made her woozy. "Have you been having fun with Layla?"

"Yes." Kyan drawled the word, probably because he thought she'd be mad when he said, "She took me to McDonald's a lot."

"I'll bet."

"We went to the candy store too."

That meant he would be sugared up for the next couple of weeks, as if Kyan wasn't hyper enough on his own.

"No more candy until Halloween."

"Okay."

"I'll see you later, baby. Love you."

"Love you."

"Let me speak to Auntie Layla again."

When Layla returned to the phone, she asked, "Want us to pick you up from the airport?"

"No, I'll take a cab." Eva looked forward to being in her own bed again.

"You sound really tired." Layla fretted. Usually it was Eva who was the nagging, worrisome one. The two of them had switched roles since her diagnosis.

"I woke up at two and couldn't get back to sleep." Eva admitted. She'd also been sweat soaked and that tight feeling in her chest had returned. "I think I may have overdone it a little."

"I told you not to see dude in person. You're supposed to be avoiding stress, remember?"

"I remember." Eva placated, withholding the fact that the source of her tension was on his way over to see her. "I'm going to try to catch a nap before I leave for the airport."

"I'll be so glad when you're back to normal." Layla sighed. "Love you."

After ending the call, Eva labored to rise from the bed. She retrieved her duffel bag and dug through it until she found the bottle of acetaminophen. With a cup of water, she swallowed two tablets and then lay down again. That occasional weak, sore feeling had crept into her limbs and her thoughts echoed Layla's. She'd be glad when she was healthy again, able to endure minor stress and physical exertion without suffering for it later.

Just when she'd dozed off, Eva was startled awake by light knocking. It took her a moment to get her bearings, but then she was rolling off the bed and staggering to the door. Before opening it, Eva ran a hand over her hair and made sure there was no goop in the corners of her eyes.

Seeing Cristian standing there was like being transported back in time. He looked much like he had six years ago, dressed in a black leather jacket, black knit shirt and jeans. Only the seductive, teasing demeanor was missing; his regard for her was now devoid of any emotion. Cold air clung to him and so did the familiar scent of cloves and smoke.

"Hey," He greeted simply, succinctly.

"Hey," Evangeline stepped aside to allow him inside. Because her legs still felt sluggish, she immediately moved to sit on the bed, the only place to in the room.

With hands shoved in his jacket pockets, he stood a good distance away from her, eyes sweeping over her face. "You look about as tired as I feel."

 _Well thank you_. "I didn't sleep well."

"Neither did I."

An awkward silence stretched between them.

"I want to apologize for yesterday." He told her, looking directly into her eyes, his remorse over yesterday's drama evident. Apologizing even though he wasn't in the wrong raised Eva's estimation of him.

"I understand why you acted the way you did."

"I could have handled it better."

"So could I." She offered, unwilling to be let off the hook that easy.

With the air partially clear between them, the determination she'd seen yesterday returned. "I want to see him."

His request was so forceful, Eva acquiesed immediately. "When?"

"As soon as possible. Next week."

Evangeline didn't think she could handle more contact with him so soon, but this wasn't about her feelings. "Alright."

"And I want to make sure we establish something legal."

"You mean visitation?"

"I don't know. He's in Chicago, I'm here. I don't know how that's going to work. I just wanna make sure he's legally mine."

"So you want a paternity test?"

"I've got eyes, Nina. I don't need a damn paternity test."

"Evangeline." She corrected softly.

"Evangeline." He repeated, looking for all the world like he wished she was still Nina.

"I have a friend who can help us." Eva continued. "She mentioned helping us file an Acknowledgement of Paternity."

"Aren't you a lawyer? Why can't you do that?"

"I'm in corporate, not family law."

"What would filing an acknowledgement of paternity do?"

"Several things. Establish paternity without going through a court hearing, assure your legal rights as a parent. You could have Ky's birth certificate amended to include your name. It's also a way to initiate child support, but I don't need money from you."

His look said she was going to take it. "I want to be responsible for him in _every_ way."

Eva knew not to fight him on this. Cristian was a very proud man and wouldn't be denied a chance to provide for his son.

"Maybe a college fund? We've got plenty of time to work it all out, Cristian. Call me and let me know when you'll be in Chicago."

Satisfied, Cristian nodded. "Are you going to tell him about me now?"

"I think I should wait until you're there. Then we can decide that together." She was throwing him a bone. The more involved he felt, the less contentious he would be.

"What time is your flight?"

"Twelve-fifteen." Evangeline lifted a hand to push her hair behind her ears, cursing silently when her hands began trembling.

Cristian frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Your hands are shaking. You look like you're about to pass out."

"It's low blood sugar. I didn't eaten anything this morning."

"I'll take you to get something and I can drop you at the airport afterward."

"That's not necessary."

"Yes it is." He grabbed her duffel and hooked it over his shoulder. "You all packed?"

"Yes."

"Then lets go."

Evangeline couldn't summon the strength to protest and followed him from the room. Downstairs in the lobby, he waited while she checked out and then they left the hotel, together stepping out into the cold October air. The day was dreary and overcast, reflecting Eva's mood perfectly.

Cristian led her to a shiny, late model black Jeep. The back seat and storage area were crammed with Fed Ex packages, boxes and small blank canvases. He helped her into the passenger side, stowed her duffel at her feet and then rounded the vehicle to climb behind the wheel.

After starting the car, Cristian immediately turned on the heat and aimed a vent her way. "There're some decent restaurants at the airport."

"Okay." Eva closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the leather seat, the jittery feeling increasing. She should have known better than to go so long without eating.

"You sure you're alright?" The gentleness and concern in Cristian's voice was genuine, reminding her of the man she'd first met.

"I'm fine." She assured him, conscious of his scrutiny. When she was sure he was focused on the road, she opened her eyes to take in the passing scenery.

They were on the interstate, driving by the huge mountain Evangeline had noticed on the cab ride to the hotel. The airport was on the outskirts of Llanview and was shared by other surrounding municipalities. Eva had been surprised to discover the suburb had it's own airport. Even so, it was decidedly small. She'd had to transfer flights to get to it.

"Evangeline."

She _loved_ the way he said her name.

"Yes?" She turned to look at him. His profile was as nice as the full view.

"Why did you chose now to tell me about Kyan?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while. Some things happened recently that sped up my decision."

"What things?"

"Things I'd rather not talk about."

He didn't press her and the rest of the ride was spent in silence. At the airport, he insisted on accompanying her inside and joined her at a small café, where she gratefully ate a large chicken salad. Cristian ate nothing, choosing to pepper her with more questions about Kyan instead. What did he like to do? Was he showing an interest in sports? Did he like kindergarten? What sort of temperament did he have? Did he play video games?

Between bites of her lunch, Evangeline patiently answered his questions and checked him out on the sly. He'd been a beautiful young man when she'd met him, but as some men did, aging a few years had made him even more gorgeous. Except for a few more pounds that enhanced rather than detracted, his incredible body was much the same. When she'd stupidly tried to leave the day before, he'd caught up with her and pinned her against the wall. With his lower half. She'd felt the heat from those muscled thighs all the way through her leather pants.

"Stop running from me." He'd hissed, his fingers clenched loosely around her upper arms.

Eva should have slapped him instead of thought about how if felt to kiss him. Should have tripped him when he dragged her back into his office. It had took her several minutes to regain her composure and start going toe to toe with him, but she'd been off her game since then. She had no control over mind or body when it came to this man.

"I think I should get going." Evangeline said abruptly, pushing back her sweater sleeve to consult her watch.

Cristian stood with her and helped her into her trench coat. His fingers brushed her skin when he straightened the collar around her neck and she shivered at the contact. "Feeling any better?"

"Uh huh." Eva murmured. The jitters she felt now were for an entirely different reason.

Eva assumed he'd leave her then, but he walked through the airport with her as she searched for her gate.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Evangeline almost smacked into a post at the unexpected question. Cristian grasped her arm and pulled her against him to steady her and he looked down into her eyes with concern.

"You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." Eva frowned up at him. "You caught me off guard with that question. What does my seeing anyone have to do with our situation?"

He seemed at a loss for words at her bluntness, but recovered quickly. "I want to know who's spending time with my son."

"I'm going to cut you some slack on that one, Cristian. It sounds like you're questioning my judgment."

"I'm not." He assured her.

"Cool." Eva jerked her head to her left. "This is my gate. I can take my bag now."

He handed it to her and she could tell his was mentally kicking himself. Eva almost gave him tit for tat by asking him if _he_ was seeing anyone. Just as quickly, she decided she didn't want to know.

"I guess I'll talk to you soon. Bye, Cristian." Eva gave him a parting smile and moved away, relieved. She'd taken only a few steps when she heard him call her name and turned back to see him striding towards her.

"I want you to know that I'm still angry." He said in a low voice, standing so close to her that his chest almost touched hers.

"And I told you I understood that."

"I won't let that affect how we deal with all this."

"That's good to know."

Now he was being too magnanimous. Not that she didn't appreciate it, but it made her feel that much more guilty. She was about to tell him goodbye again when he curved an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. He was hugging her?

He was hugging her.

Eva squeezed her eyes shut, but the moisture she'd been trying to hold back seeped through her lashes.

Dammit.

She didn't hug him back, didn't breathe. Eva simply stood there as his arms tightened about her and he rubbed a comforting hand across her back. When he did finally release her, she kept her head bowed and turned quickly so he wouldn't see that he'd made mush of her.

"I'll phone you tonight." He called after her.

 _Please don't. Not until I can think again._

Eva's heart couldn't handle much more of Cristian Vega.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Evangeline was waiting for Cristian when he de-boarded the plane at O'Hare on Thursday morning. Four days had passed since he'd seen her, but it felt like another six years. His head had been filled with her and Kyan. Their existence renewed that rush for life he'd been missing. Even last night's drama with Sarah hadn't been able to kill his mood.

"Is that all you have?" Evangeline pointed to his carry-on.

Cristian nodded, kneading knuckles into the center of his chest, where a knot had grown steadily as the plane had neared Chicago.

"Denise agreed to fit us into her schedule." Evangeline told him, referring to the family law attorney who was doing them this favor. "Mind going there now?"

"Let's go. I want this done as soon as possible."

Cristian's eyes skimmed over Eva as he followed her through the throng of travelers. She looked well rested and sexy fierce, dressed in dark jeans and a hip-length tan coat that wrapped round her like a cloak. Designer shades shielded her eyes and her black hair flowed around her shoulders.

He remembered how she'd looked in his office last week, all in black, leather hugging shapely thighs. He'd thought her smoldering six years ago, but there was a different aura and attitude about her now that was wicked sensual. Physically, her face hadn't aged at all. The hips were shapelier, the breasts he'd immortalized on canvas fuller. Back then, they fit perfectly in his hands. Now they'd probably spill over.

As promised, Evangeline's lawyer friend squeezed them in between court cases, making quick work of explaining the rudiments of the paternity acknowledgement form before having them sign it.

"This will be filed today." Denise explained as she slid copies of the paperwork into a legal-sized envelope. "You have sixty days before it becomes binding if either of you should change your mind."

"We're not changing our minds." Cris was being presumptuous by speaking for Evangeline, but he was all about beginning fatherhood with as little legal bullshit as possible. As they left the office, he asked, "How do we amend the birth certificate?"

"Send a copy to vital records." Evangeline gave him a sideways glance. "Feel better now?"

"When I see him."

"That'll be in about three hours. Just a warning. Ky's shy around strangers. Don't take it personally if he blows you off."

Without knowing it, Evangeline had ramped up fear of the thing that'd been worrying Cristian shitless. Rejection.

Back in her car, she nudged the sunglasses to the top of her head to look at him. "So I have an idea."

"Which is?"

She took a deep breath before suggesting, "Instead of the hotel, why don't you stay with us?"

Cris hesitated. Continued proximity with her meant he might lose control. Being back in the city where he and "Nina" had created sexual and emotional magic was already fucking with his head. "That won't be awkward?"

"For who? _I'm_ cool." Evangeline challenged, a dare in her smile. Then she shrewdly upped the ante. "You'll have more time with Ky."

Twenty minutes later, they were parked in front of a historic red building that had been converted into condominiums. Evangeline's place was immaculate but cozy, a sharp contrast to Cristian's own barren and cold home. As he glanced around, he noted she had an eye for abstract art. A large piece hung over her mantle and several smaller ones took up the two other walls defining the living area.

Evangeline put away his jacket along with hers and nodded towards a hallway next to the kitchen. "Your room's down the hall, second door on the right."

Passing the sectional in the center of the room, a grouping of silver-framed photos on the sofa table caught Cristian's eye. He lifted one soft focus black and white of Evangeline smiling down at infant Kyan as she held him in the crook of her arm. His black hair was thick and straight and one fist flailed harmlessly at his mother. "How old was he here?"

"One month." Evangeline perched on the sofa's edge and slipped off her boots.

"He looks big."

"Nine pounds, ten ounces, twenty-two inches long at birth."

His eyes drifted over her slim form. "And you're still alive?"

Evangeline laughed as she massaged her toes. "It wasn't that bad."

Cristian replaced the photo and picked up another of Kyan sitting among a trio of gigantic cars while tightly gripping a miniature Corvette. Would she miss these if they somehow found their way into his bag?

"He was two on that one." Evangeline supplied.

"He's got my hands."

Touching his back lightly, she moved passed him into the kitchen. "I think so too."

The sway of her hips distracted Cris a moment before he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He found the guest room and swung his bag onto the bed. Removing his cell phone and wallet from his jeans pocket, he left them on the dresser before exiting the room. Across the hallway, the slightly ajar door and a glimpse of bright blue drew him inside.

This was Kyan's room. Like father, like son, Cris thought wryly. The boy was a slob. Toys and socks and books were strewn everywhere. Two kid-sized Chicago Bulls basketballs sat idle in the middle of the room. Posters of Pippen and Jordan and pirates hung on the wall. A tennis shoe poked from beneath a half-made bed. The only order was in the miniature cars lined carefully on a shelf by size, model and color and the Halloween costume lying neatly over the footboard. A tiny scabbard, sword and thigh high boots were placed reverently on the toy chest below.

On a bedside table sat a recent photo of Kyan, Evangeline and two other women, one older, one younger. She'd spoken of a mother and a sister when they'd first met and Cris recalled bonding with "Nina" over their fatherless formative years.

As Cris wandered around the room learning his son, the knot in his chest twisted sharply. Mental notes were made. Likes pirates, Hot Wheels and the Chicago Bulls. Reads a lot.

Exhaling slowly to get rid of the churning in his chest, Cris left the room, closing the door gently behind him. He found Evangeline still in the kitchen. And he didn't like what he saw.

She was leaning heavily against the fridge, head tipped backward, eyes closed. Next to her on the counter, the microwave dinged and her movements were agonizingly slow as she opened her eyes and straightened. When she saw Cris, surprise registered for a nanosecond before she recovered.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, pulling a dish of lasagna from the microwave. "It's leftovers, but it's edible."

Advancing into the kitchen, he tugged the dish from her hand and set it on the counter. His palms framed her face, tenderly tipping it upward to see that she appeared exhausted again. Her eyes were listless and slightly red with irritation. Despite the fact that she was standing, she seemed ready to wilt at any moment. "Why do I get the feeling there's something seriously wrong with you?"

Her eyes drifted close for a moment then opened again as she covered his hands with hers and pried them away. "Nothing's _seriously_ wrong."

Liar. Even her words were sluggish.

She turned to reach into an upper cabinet, her side brushing against his chest as she did. "I'm having some minor health issues. They're not life threatening."

She'd mentioned having issues before, but he clung with relief to the "not life threatening" part of her explanation. "What kind of health issues?"

After heaping a large slice of lasagna onto a plate, she handed it to him and opened the fridge. "Sure you wanna know? What if they're female issues?"

He shrugged. "I've always been fascinated with the female body."

"I just bet you have." She pulled the plastic lid off a container and shoved it in the microwave. The buttons took a beating as she set the cook time. "Seriously, Cristian, I'm fine. I _will_ be."

They engaged in a silent battle of wills before Cris gave in. Hand on her hip, he guided her towards the dining table and pulled out a chair. "At least sit down."

She did. With no griping. He counted it a small victory because _damn_ she was stubborn. Even the simple act of him retrieving her lunch irked her. But she knew her limits and admitted as much when she excused herself to lie down on the sofa for a nap. Not before ordering him to wake her at 2:15.

Cristian retrieved his phone and returned, taking up a spot on the sofa next to her. He went through his emails, voicemails, checked in with Angus. He decided suddenly that he had too much shit on his plate. Teaching an art class at the community center Saturday. Meeting with Lindsay to plan his next showing Monday. Meeting with a business development firm about buying the building he'd shrewdly purchased Tuesday. Angus needed more illustrations for the DVD.

He'd been pursuing money aggressively for three years because he hadn't liked how it felt to be without it. Now Cris felt stretched thin. Hustling was interfering with something he wanted more. There was no way two days with Kyan and Evangeline was going to satisfy him and there was no way he could clear his schedule. Slouching slightly into the cushions, he closed his eyes and tried to mentally shift his workload around.

He woke with a start. Evangeline was gone and according to his watch, it was 2:40.

She was going to ream him.

After searching for his cell phone, he found it sunk between the cushions. The cursor had just landed on Evangeline's number when the door to the apartment opened.

"We're home."

 _I'm not ready for this._

Evangeline entered the room, aiming a reassuring smile at Cris before glancing behind her at the boy trailing in after her.

Cristian's chest hurt. His eyes stung a little too, but he was able to man up before sentiment got the best of him. He didn't even remember moving, but he found himself standing over Kyan as the boy stared up at Cris.

"Kyan, this is Cristian. Remember I said we'd be having a visitor this weekend?"

The dark curly head nodded as Kyan greeted Cris with a barely audible "Hi". Then he ducked his head, edged behind Evangeline and sprinted for his room.

"Hey!" Evangeline called after him. Kyan stopped in his tracks.

Impressive.

"Come back and say hello _properly_."

Kyan retraced his steps backward, which Cris would have found comical if he weren't so gut punched. Evangeline took pity on him, inching closer and placing a soothing hand on his arm as Kyan executed an exaggerated spin and faced them both.

"Hi." Kyan's welcome was louder and clearer as he extended his small hand.

"Hi." Cris crouched to the boy's level and took Kyan's hand, shaking it firmly. This miniature version of himself was sublime. Miraculous. Those were _his_ eyes staring back at him. That was his nose, his mouth, his chin. And this was a profound moment, but Cris was at a loss for words. All he could do was gaze at his son, the pounding in his chest whacking him harder and harder.

As respectfully as possible, the little boy pulled his hand away. He'd had enough of this stranger and his staring. "Can I go play with my cars?"

"You don't want a snack?" Evangeline asked.

"Nope."

"Excuse me?"

"No ma'am."

"I want that room cleaned first. Go on."

Cris watched as Kyan marched from the room, smiling wanly when the boy snuck another look at him before disappearing down the hallway. He remained rooted to the spot, staring in the direction Kyan had gone before a hand running through his hair drew Cris out of his daze.

"Okay?" Evangeline leaned over to look into his eyes and he saw that her own were glistening with unshed tears.

Rising again, Cris made sure the lump in his throat was swallowed before replying, "I don't think he's too impressed with me."

"Cris." Evangeline tsked lightly, laying a palm against his jaw. "Let him get used to you. Be patient."

How was Kyan to get used to him when hundreds of miles separated them? There was no way he could go back to Llanview knowing a part of him was still here.

Damn that.

Cris would figure out a way to have his son. And the newfound peace between him and Evangeline was probably going to suffer for it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Two more houses and we're done!" Eva called, shivering as a Chicago gust sliced through her jacket and several layers of clothing. Ahead, Cris placed a hand on Ky's head to stop the boy and they both waited for her to catch up.

"We can call it a night if you're tired." Cris told her, shielding her and Ky from a throng of Trick-or-Treaters racing towards a house.

"I'm fine." Eva said honestly. This was one of her better days, where none of the nagging symptoms she'd been suffering with for the past year had bothered her. "It's getting colder though, and the pirate needs to eat dinner."

"Can I have one piece of candy first?" Kyan asked, jiggling a bag laden with candy as he fidgeted with the patch covering one eye.

"No you may not." Eva asserted, holding firm when Kyan grumbled and trudged away in his thigh high boots. His long coat swirled around him as he grabbed Cris' hand and pulled him up the sidewalk of a house with dead zombies in the front yard.

Kyan had warmed considerably to his father since their first meeting. Eva knew it was because Cris had expressed a keen interest in his son's Hot Wheel collection and because _his_ chicken enchiladas tasted way better than mama's. The previous evening, Cris had ordered her out of the kitchen and told her he'd make dinner so she could rest. Kyan had never wolfed down as much dinner before, nor ever offered to give anyone one of his coveted cars. Because he was now officially cool, Cris would be taking home a miniature green Dodge Charger.

Having a man around was most likely the prime reason for Ky's growing fascination with Cristian. Eva's uncle and a male cousin tried to spend as much time with him as possible, but those moments were few and far between. This morning, the sight of Ky peeking in Cris' room to see if he were awake had put an idea in Eva's head. It was impulsive and daring, but then being around Cris seemed to have that effect on her.

She was almost afraid to suggest it, fearing rejection. Then there was her mother. Layla would probably think it a good idea because it involved Ky's welfare, but Lisa would hit the roof. Still, Eva's first priority was to her son. She was willing to operate outside the box to make sure he and Cristian's relationship could get off to the right start.

They made their way to the last house, Eva raising her digital camera to capture father and son walking side by side. Ky's gait, though not nearly as full of swagger, matched his father's. Just watching the two of them together revealed a lot of little mannerisms they shared, amazing considering that they had only been in each other's lives for less than a day.

With the sky darkening and the temperature dropping, they hurried back To Eva's condo. Once again, Cris insisted he earn his keep by making dinner. Spaghetti. Of course, Ky preferred Cristian's because the sauce was better than mama's. Later on, Eva and Cris cleaned the kitchen. Ky was sprawled on the living room floor, candy spread out in front of him as he struggled to decide which would make up the three pieces he was allowed to eat.

"You win the cool parent trophy today." Eva teased as she wiped down the counters.

With his hands submerged in soapy water, Cris shrugged. "I've got two nieces and a nephew…I click with kids."

"When we first met, you said you had a just a niece. Your brother's been busy." Eva leaned against the counter next to him and watched him scrub a pan. "You have a lot of catching up to do."

"You think?" He aimed a sexy grin her way. "Will I be doing that with you?"

Eva returned the grin, trying not to make too much of his flirting. She remembered how lethal this Cristian was, the one who'd introduced her to spicy sweet cigarettes and sexual positions infinitely more racy than the Kama Sutra.

"After birthing that one," Eva nodded in Ky's direction, "I don't think I'd want to again."

"That bad?"

"The pregnancy, no. The labor was long and painful and then there was that horrible thirty minutes of trying and failing to push him out."

"But everything turned out okay."

"I shuffled very slowly for a couple of weeks, but yeah, everything turned out okay. And thank God his head wasn't as enormous as it felt."

Cristian chuckled, growing thoughtful as he finished and began emptying the dishwater. "I wish I had been there."

Eva sighed, remembering how lonely it felt to watch other women celebrating the birth of their babies with a man by their side. "Me too."

"You think he likes me?"

"Oh, you're the man." Eva assured him. "He doesn't get a lot of male attention and he's at an age where he's starting to crave it. If you want, we can tell him the truth."

Cris shook his head. "Let's give him more time to get use to me. I did want to talk to _you_ about something."

"Okay."

"Come back to Llanview with me. You and Ky."

Eva sent the Almighty a silent prayer of thanks. The two of them were on the same page it seemed and she no longer felt as apprehensive about presenting her idea.

"I know I should've asked first, but I round trip tickets for the two of you today." Cristian continued, drying his hands on a towel and slinging it across the sink's edge. "You can be back in Chicago by Sunday evening."

The apprehension returned full force. Obviously he wasn't thinking beyond. "What happens after this weekend? Are you coming here the next?"

"My schedule's solid. There are commitments I can't cancel. But you could fly out next weekend, right? Or the weekend after."

"I don't think Ky could handle frequent flying. I don't think _I_ could handle it either."

His features clouded with disappointment. "Maybe you can come out Christmas instead."

"I have an alternative."

"What's that?" He looked hopeful again.

"Remember I mentioned being on medical leave?"

Cristian nodded.

"I was thinking during that time that Ky and I could move to Llanview." Her words came out in a rush, then so he wouldn't get the wrong idea, quickly added, "Just during the holidays."

"You're serious?"

"Only if you think it's a good idea."

"Hell _yes_ I think it's a good idea." Cristian took a step forward, appearing ready to swoop her up in his arms. "That's two months with my son."

"We'll have to be back here the first week of January. Ky's got school and I officially go back to work on the 19th."

"Should he be out that long?"

"I was thinking of transferring him to a school there. It shouldn't affect his learning and if he knows it's just temporary, he should be okay with it."

He was awestruck and Eva felt supreme satisfaction that she'd brought that about.

"You'd really do this for me?"

"Mostly for you and Ky, partly for me. I'm going to feel guilty about keeping you two apart for a long time."

"Let's not go there again. That's behind us, alright?"

"It's behind us." She agreed.

"So when?"

Eva mentally ran through all she'd have to do. "It'll take me a couple of days to get our stuff together and make arrangements with the school. Probably Tuesday. You and Ky could celebrate your birthday together."

"Damn." He murmured softly, the sheer euphoria on his features outshining his earlier reaction. "Now _that_ would be nice."

They gazed at each other, the allure between them sparking again before Eva ended the moment. "Let me give Ky a bath and we'll run it by him before he goes to bed."

He hooked an arm around her waist and drew her to him, enveloping her in another one of those soul stirring hugs. It was so easy to slip her arms around him and hug him back. But for her emotional well-being? He was seriously going to have to stop doing that.

"Thank you." He pulled back to look at her, both arms still locked around her hips as his eyes flickered over her features.

It took mammoth effort to wiggle out of his arms. He'd worn that look often during their first meeting, and it had always come right before he did something scandalously incredible to her body.

Nervous excitement kept Eva on edge the rest of the evening. Ky was happily animated when told he'd be leaving school to go on a trip, but his enthusiasm died a quick death once he found out he'd be going to a different school. As Eva guessed, he was good once he knew they'd be returning to Chicago after the holidays. Ever the planner, Eva curled herself into the corner of the sofa to make lists. Ky and Cris watched a basketball game, but their real focus, was the photo album Cris had asked to see, the one with zillions of pictures of Eva during various stages of pregnancy and Ky as a newborn and infant.

Occasionally, Eva glanced up from her careful planning to study father and son. One moment, Ky was quietly half-sitting in Cristian's lap, unnecessarily pointing himself out in the photographs. The next moment, the boy was screaming with laughter as Cris dangled him upside down. Once again, she marveled at how comfortable Ky had grown with a man who was by all accounts a stranger to her son, in much the same way Eva had the night Ky was conceived.

"I hate to break up the party, but it's time for bed." Eva announced, setting her legal pad aside. They both groused in protest, but Eva's parental resolve finally won out.

Cris helped Ky off his lap and to the floor before bumping fists with the boy. "See you in the morning, mijo."

"What's a meeho?" Ky asked curiously, as he did whenever Cris uttered something in Spanish.

Cris blinked, caught off guard a moment before replying, "It…means 'buddy'."

"Cool. 'Night, Cris."

It took one and a half readings of _Do Pirates Take Baths?_ before Ky finally fell asleep. Eva kneeled and said her prayers, then kissed him goodnight and left the room. Cris was sprawled on the sofa, his eyes on the game but his mind elsewhere. Her mind had been elsewhere too. In only two days, the three of them had gelled into a family. It was both amazing and disconcerting. After the holidays, how were any of them ever supposed to return to normalcy with hundreds of miles separating them?

"What's the score?" Eva asked as she resumed her position on the sofa and took up her list again.

"I don't know." Cristian yawned and stretched, the ribbed shirt he wore pulling tautly over his muscles. "I haven't been paying attention."

"Did Ky wear you out?" She asked sympathetically. Wait until he had to take care of their son on his own.

"In a good way." He shifted his body towards her, crooking his thigh so that it lay against her foot lightly. "What're you doing?"

Eva dropped eyes to her legal pad when she realized she was staring at his mouth. "Sorting out what I need to do. I need you to help me find a school and some good hotels. I know its small, but Llanview's got to have some extended stay places."

"It does, but you're not staying in a hotel." Cristian stated adamantly. "You're staying with me."

Stay with him? When she was vulnerable, still fiercely attracted to him and suffering from forced celibacy? "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Staying in a hotel can get expensive." Cristian reasoned, curving a hand over her upraised knee.

"But -" Eva's knee felt hot were his palm rested. The feeling began spreading to her thighs and between them. Just a touch and she was in heat. She'd be a flaming ho within hours if she moved in with him.

"I've got a house with four bedrooms." Cris was saying, fingers flexing lightly into her flesh. Relaxing...flexing. There was a slight gleam in his eyes.

He knew what he was doing.

"No." She said, rocking her knee away from him.

"Evangeline, don't fight me on this." His hand found her knee again and continued the torture.

She narrowed eyes at him. There seemed to be a double meaning in his words.

"I don't think so."

"What are you afraid of?" He challenged, his hand sliding slowly down to cup her calf.

So they _were_ talking about something else.

Oh, what the hell. She had to lay it out there. "We've got a vibe going here."

A very male smirk curved his lips. "We do."

"Move your hand."

With regret, Cris removed his hand. Eva furthered the distance by pushing him with a toe. She'd been prepared to reject his offer again, but she was on a tight budget. Her savings was considerable and she'd be making a partial salary while on leave, but staying in a hotel for two months would put an insurmountable dent in her finances.

"If we stay with you, we can't act on…whatever feelings come up, agreed? Nothing can come of it with you in Llanview and me in Chicago. It's purely physical anyway right?"

He said nothing, just gazed at her bemused. That he hadn't agreed their thing wasn't just about sexual attraction made her feel too good.

"This is all about you and Kyan getting to know each other."

Cristian groaned in frustration, leaning back and throwing both arms over his face. "This feels like six years ago. I don't know what it is about you…us…that makes shit flare up like it does, but I _know_ me."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning maybe you guys should stay with my mother instead."

Oh _hell_ no. "No."

"There's that damn word again."

"You can't take the offer back now. I'd rather Ky be near his father." She'd rather be near Ky's father too. "We're both adults, Cris. We can do this."

Inwardly, she was laughing at herself.

"Cool." Cris relented after a while, rising to move to the farthest end of the sofa, stretching his body out on the chaise and fixing eyes on the game again.

Eva allowed herself one last lustful look before forcing attention back to her list, knowing that she at least was going to fail miserably at keeping her distance.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks so much for the reviews!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

Lugging two suitcases, Cris led Evangeline and Kyan into his house on Monday, just after six. They were both wasted from the flight, Evangeline faring the worst due to the exhausting lengths she'd gone through to rearrange their lives in only three hectic days. Her mouth was set in a grim line and she seemed to be buckling under the weight of the suitcase and duffel bag she toted.

Kicking the front door shut, Cris dropped his load and rushed to relieve Evangeline of hers. Gently, he placed a palm against her cheek, scrutinizing her wan features, recognizing the bleary-eyed look that usually cued up the illness she'd finally confessed to having. Cris was now an expert on fibromyalgia.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." She mumbled tetchily as the shied from his touch. Fatigue had royally pissed on her mood.

Kyan was more amiable than his mother. He wrapped an arm casually around Cristian's leg and leaned trustingly against him. "Your house is cool."

"Thanks, mijo."

"But you don't got no furniture."

"Don't _have any_ furniture." Evangeline corrected.

"I just moved in, muchacho." Cris dropped a hand to his son's head. "I haven't had time to buy furniture, but I made sure you and your mama had beds. You need a nap?"

Kyan shook his head vehemently. "Uh uh."

"You do." Cristian told Eva softly, spinning her gently around so he could slip off her coat. He brought his mouth close to her ear and murmured, "The bedroom upstairs down the hall is yours. Go lie down."

She cut evil eyes at him, but climbed the staircase anyway, taking the steps with painful slowness.

"Need me to carry you?" Cris couldn't resist asking.

"Go to hell, Cristian." She hissed.

Turning so she wouldn't see his grin, Cris knew he had to tread carefully. When that moody, Eva could most likely kick his ass.

Ky had wandered over to the flat screen and was examining the video game system hooked to it. He raised large hopeful eyes to Cris. "Can I watch cartoons?"

"Yeah." Cris reached down to help him take off his jacket and ski cap. "You hungry?"

Kyan nodded as he dropped to the floor and rolled onto his stomach. Cris left him watching television as he went into the kitchen to make dinner, something he once hated to do and rarely ever did. For Evangeline and Kyan, he'd suck it up. He actually found that he was beginning to enjoy doing it for them.

The fridge and pantry were overflowing with food. Because he'd been so busy, Mami and Keri had offered to buy groceries. They'd been given implicit instructions on what not to buy after he gave them the 411 on Eva's illness. No caffeine, no alcohol, no sugar, lots of fiber, lots of fruits and vegetables and definitely lots of acetaminophen.

Carlotta called just as Cris was putting the finishing touches on arroz con polla.

"Are they here yet?"

Not even a hello for her youngest son. Mami was all about her new little nieto now.

"They got in about an hour ago."

" _So_." Carlotta drawled. "They're settling in?"

He could see the pistons whirring in her head. Knowing what was coming, Cris went into prevent mode. " _No_ , Mami."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"You were going to ask if you could come over and the answer is no."

"How can you deny your mother a chance to meet her grandson?"

"They're both worn out from the trip. Give them time to recover. Besides…" Cris glanced into the living room to make sure the little boy wasn't listening, "…tenemos no dicho Kyan que soy su padre."

"Well why haven't you told him?" Carlotta's screech pierced Cristian's eardrum. "That boy has gone six years without a father, it's time he knew he had one."

"Can you let us handle this?"

There was a frustrated whoosh of breath. "I'm anxious to meet my grandson."

"You'll meet him at Antonio's tomorrow."

As usual, Carlotta let her displeasure be known. "La abuela no puede incluso ver a su nieto. Soy su abuela y ésta es ridícula."

"Mami."

"Alright, alright. I'll see him at dinner tomorrow." Carlotta relented. "By the way. That skinny ball of drama came by the diner today."

He didn't have to ask who Mami was referring to. Cris hadn't heard from Sarah since their breakup last week. That whole encounter had been confusing and difficult. When he'd told her about Kyan, Sarah's reaction had been subdued. Almost as if she was expecting it. He'd steeled himself for screaming and accusations. Instead he'd gotten instant ultimatums and attempts to sow doubt.

 _"Are you sure he's yours?"_

"I want to go with you to Chicago."

"Ground rules have to be set. She can't expect you to drop everything because she wants a baby daddy now."

"I need to know that I'm as important as he is or this won't work."

Cris hated ultimatums. Especially from someone he couldn't bring himself to emotionally invest in. Then to actually suggest Ky might not be his? To suggest his son would have to be number two in his life? To refer to Cris as a _baby daddy_?

He hadn't meant to be brutal with Sarah, but she'd earned it for throwing so much bullshit at him. The breaking up was done swiftly, with just enough compassion to soften to blow, but enough firmness to let her know he meant business. _That's_ when she'd started the screaming and accusations. Cris had left her apartment without looking back.

Now he was second guessing his methods. "How was she?"

"Melodramatic as usual. She went on and on about how you never gave your relationship a chance. How you bailed on her the moment you found out about your son. Ay dios mio, Cristian, I wish you'd never gotten involved with that girl!"

The older Cris got, the more lectures he received. He was sure that was supposed to be the other way round. "Gotta go, Mami."

"You might have trouble out of her. Especially when she finds out Kyan and Evangeline are with you."

"I'll handle it." He assured before ending the call. Maybe he ought to go see Sarah, to make sure that things were clear between them. If she were running to Mami to whine, that meant she wasn't going away easily.

"Everything okay?"

Evangeline's voice immediately pushed aside all thoughts of his former girlfriend. She stood just at the edge of the kitchen, curiosity in her now well rested features. As he had at her place, she'd made herself at home in his, barefoot and dressed down in jeans and a pink T-shirt.

"Everything's good."

"You looked intense."

"Everything's good."

The look she gave him was skeptical, but Evangeline said nothing as she went over to Kyan. She stretched out next to him on the floor, kissed his cheek and spoke softly to him.

Cris really needed a couch. No way should his son have to wallow on the floor. Neither should his mother, though lying in that position did offer a very nice view of her ass. Another reason he definitely needed the couch, because flirting with Evangeline on a plush surface would probably yield better results.

To hell with that hands-off agreement. Cris was going to own this attraction.

"My baby's starving." Evangeline shouted from the living room. "Are you going to feed us anytime soon?"

He was forced to serve them on the chaise and he took up a seat opposite in the rickety plastic chair. As they ate, Cris endured Evangeline's good-natured ribbing regarding his barren bachelor digs. An idea brewed on how he'd make her pay for that.

Later, he was ordered to drag their suitcases upstairs. Knowing she should take it easy after a long trip, he tried to help, but was banned when he spent too much time putting away her lingerie.

Evangeline's hard-on for organization at least inspired him to tackle his own unpacking and he returned downstairs, with Kyan close on his father's heels. It was only when Cris had unloaded two boxes, their contents spilling out over the hardwood floors, that he realized he didn't have many places to put anything. He needed furniture to do that and the secondhand odds and ends from the loft had been discarded since they were way too starving artist for the house.

"Is this me?"

Cris glanced up from his life's debris to find Kyan was standing over a box filled with photo albums and framed pictures. In his small hand, he held a gold-framed photo and Cris knew immediately which one had caught the boy's eye. It was one of Cris in first grade, glowering into the camera with attitude because he'd hated the stiff little blue suit Mami had made him to wear.

"That's me. When I was about your age." Cris told him, just as Evangeline rejoined them.

"What do you have, baby?" She asked, bending low next to Kyan to examine his find. A smile lit her features when she looked up at Cris. "Well weren't you a babe. That butterfly collar is pretty fierce."

Cris gave her a meaningful look, "Ky thought it was him."

With a quickness, the smile left her face as she shifted eyes back to Kyan, who was completely unfazed by the undercurrent his parents seemed to be flailing under. He jammed the photograph back among the others and returned to playing with his cars.

Both Evangeline and Cris watched him for a long intense moment, looking for a sign of _something_. But Ky appeared fine as he loudly vroom vroomed a black pickup headlong into a bright yellow Hummer.

"We should go ahead and tell him." Evangeline whispered, inching closer to Cris. "I know you wanted him to get to know you better, but believe me Cristian, to him you're already family."

Cris felt as if someone had taken a sledgehammer to his chest and Evangeline immediately picked up on his anxiety. She pressed a hand to the center of his chest - how had she known just where to touch him? - and reached down to grasp his hand.

"Don't panic." She soothed, rubbing fingers gently against his. "He is _not_ going to reject you."

Inhale. Exhale. The fingers of his free hand flexed into scissors, as if they were cradling one of the precious cigarettes he was suddenly feening for. Inhale. Exhale. "Let's do this."

With a last pat to his chest, Evangeline released his hand and turned back to her son. "Ky, can you come here please?"

Immediately, Ky bounded from the floor and shuffled toward them, cars still clutched in his hands. He fidgeted under his parents' scrutiny, raising his arms to rest on top of his head as he swayed erratically from side to side.

After some mental manning up, Cris began, "So, Kyan…"

"Are you my daddy?"

 _Well fuck me._

Despite the fact that Kyan had opened up the very topic they'd wanted to talk to him about, Cris could not form a coherent thought, let alone a response to that startling question. He pulled himself together enough to tear his eyes from a patiently waiting Kyan and turned to Evangeline. But Cris knew he would get no help from her. She gave him a look that clearly said this was his first real daddy test and he'd better damn well handle it.

With all the calm he could muster, Cris looked his son in those eyes so like his own and answered, "Yes."

The swaying ceased, the little arms lowered and Ky's mouth twisted sideways as he contemplated this bit of news as only a child could. And then, just as calmly as his father had, he replied, "Cool."

As if he'd gotten a new Hot Wheel, not something as life altering as a father.

He went back to playing, leaving his parents to look after him with amazement and a whole lot of appreciation for the mysterious resilience of children.

"What do we do now?" Cristian finally got out.

Evangeline snorted. "You're officially daddy now. You tell me."

Shaking his head, Cris murmured, "I expected it to be more…"

"Profound?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think he fully grasps the concept of having a daddy. He might not be as Oprah about it as you are…"

She twisted away from him, just barely missing the whack aimed at her bottom.

"…but I'm sure he's happy about it."

"Shouldn't he be more…I don't know."

"Look, Ky's pretty good at letting people know something's bothering him. And as you just found out, he's definitely not afraid to ask questions. Let's see what he does. If he's having a problem dealing, I'm sure we'll be able to tell."

He was glad of her assurances, but Cris desperately needed to find the box his cigarettes were buried in.

"Come here." Smiling as if she were in on some supreme mystical secret, Evangeline stepped to him and held open her arms. It was a rare allowance of physical contact and Cris didn't hesitate to take advantage of it. Only this time, there were no sexual machinations when he crushed Evangeline to him and felt her arms tighten around him in return. This time, he was content just to be comforted.

He's eyes fell to Kyan again, who was now sprawled on the settee, racing cars over his exposed belly. In the space of a few seconds, a whole imagined lifetime of being this miraculous boy's father ran through Cristian's mind and he prayed feverishly that he wouldn't screw it up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"The Vega Brothers certainly _love_ chocolate."

Keri Reynolds-Vega shut the dishwasher and sent her father a withering look. "Pops, don't be vulgar."

"I would never be vulgar where my baby girl is concerned." RJ Gannon leaned against the kitchen counter, nursing a glass of wine. "Just making an observation."

Picking up her own glass of wine, Keri lounged against the counter opposite RJ. The voices of her guests drifted from the family room, but she put playing gracious hostess on hold. She was interested in getting her father's always interesting opinion of the two newest members of the family.

"So." She smiled conspiratorially, knowing it was all the prompting he needed.

RJ sipped his wine before saying, "Kyan is a beautiful boy."

"I still can't get over how much he and Diego look alike."

"By the way, my grandson is setting a master scheme into motion."

" _Oh_ yes. He's already asked if he can go home with Cris." Keri chuckled at how quickly her son had attached himself to his new cousin. "I think he's ready to trade in his sisters."

Mischievousness lit RJ's features as he said slyly, "Mama is beautiful too. I can see why young Vega dumped his latest Buchanan."

"That was inevitable. Cris simply needed a reason to stop settling."

"Just as well. There's no way that child could've competed with a woman with those long legs and _all_ of that ass."

"Besides that, Mr. Happily Married Man." Keri reprimanded with a laugh. "What do you think of her character?"

"Well." RJ tapped fingers against his wineglass thoughtfully. "Kyan is well behaved, well-adjusted despite all the changes in his life, so she's definitely a good mother. Reserved, gracious, highly intelligent."

"There's a little edge to her though, don't you think?" Keri pressed, because she felt a kindred spirit in Evangeline. Both were educated, professional women who were successfully juggling motherhood. But Keri had a wild streak she worked very hard to conceal and she sensed Evangeline possessed a similar penchant for sometimes throwing caution to the wind.

She would dearly love to have a girls' night out with someone her own age. Nora was sweet, but definitely too uptight for Keri. And she had nothing at all in common with the Buchanan-Lord women.

"There is definitely some femme fatale mixed in with all that elegance." RJ drained his wine. "So tell your old man how Cristian and Evangeline came to create Kyan."

Luckily, Carlotta chose that moment to breeze into the kitchen. Antonio had told his wife about Cris and Evangeline's unconventional affair in confidence and knowing her father couldn't hold water, Keri wasn't about to share.

Eying them shrewdly, Carlotta carried more empty wineglasses to the sink. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Keri replied automatically.

Not as intimidated, RJ confessed. "We were discussing Evangeline."

Carlotta stopped rinsing glasses to turn and beam at them. "She is such an angel, isn't she?"

Keri and RJ exchanged amused looks.

"What? You don't think she's a sweet woman?"

"She is all that is sweet and angelic." RJ teased. "But maybe you should hold off picking out china patterns."

Carlotta rolled her eyes, eyes that were still slightly swollen from the weeping she'd been doing off and on since she'd first embraced her eldest grandson. "I'm just happy that the mother of my grandchild is so obviously a good woman."

"And I'm sure you'll be drumming that into Cristian's head."

"Smart ass." Carlotta huffed. On the rare occasions she uttered a swear word, it was always prompted by RJ. "Now stop being unsociable and come join the rest of us."

The "rest of us" were Angus, Antonio, and Carlotta's husband Carlos, who was still wolfing down the birthday cake his wife had lovingly baked for Cris and Kyan. Jamie, Diego and Kyan were on the floor, huddled around the gifts Kyan had received. Evangeline and Cris sat next to each other on the sofa talking to RJ's wife Patricia. Isa, Keri and Antonio's three year old, was fast asleep in Evangeline's arms. Keri took special note of the way the other woman gently rocked her daughter, the way she kept gazing adoringly at Isa and lightly touching her cheek and hair. Those were the actions of a woman who might possibly want more children in the future. Keri wanted those possible future children to be Vegas.

"Let me take her." Keri whispered, holding arms out as she bent over Evangeline.

"She's alright." Evangeline curled Isa a little closer against her chest.

Seeing this as a good opportunity to get her alone, Keri said, "She should be in bed. Come let me show you where to put her down."

Very carefully, Evangeline lifted the sleeping Isa to her shoulder as she rose and followed Keri to the girls' room.

"It is getting late." Evangeline said as she waited for Keri to turn down the covers on the toddler bed. "We should probably get Ky home since his first day of school is tomorrow."

 _We. Home_. Keri made note of Evangeline's comfortable use of those words too as she watched her gently lower Isa to the bed. They both eased off the little girl's clothes and Keri managed to slip a nightgown over her daughter's curly head without waking her. As Keri tucked the covers around Isa, Evangeline admired the room, commenting on how gorgeous it was.

"Thank you." Keri went ahead and turned down Jamie's bed. "I hope you're okay with the furniture we picked out for you and Kyan. Cris has led such a bachelor existence for so long, he's a little lost when it comes to those things."

"Oh everything's beautiful, but you didn't have to go to any trouble. We're only here temporarily anyway."

Evangeline's words were solid. Keri's hopes plummeted a little, but she wasn't about to give up that easily. "What do you think of Llanview so far?"

"I really haven't seen much of it."

Keri could work that angle. Offer to baby-sit so Cris could wield that Vega magic on Evangeline with no interruptions. "You should get Cris to show you around. It's a small town, but there really are a lot of things to do and see here."

Evangeline flicked a crystal dangling from the pink lamp on top of Jamie's dresser. "I did want to thank you for pulling strings to get Ky into Diego's class."

Pulled strings? Keri had _begged_ , thinking it important that Kyan have one connection in a class full of strange kids. Granted, Ky and Diego weren't bosom cousins, but that was only a matter of time. Like all kids, as soon as they'd met, they'd become instant friends.

"Mrs. Carr is a great teacher and the school is one of the best in the district." Keri said, not missing an opportunity to talk up an area that Evangeline was sure to be interested in. "Hey, if Cris is too busy to show you around, maybe I can. I teach part-time at the local college, so I'm free most afternoons. We could have lunch or something. Maybe get in some early Christmas shopping."

"Oh, I would _love_ that." Evangeline was enthusiastic. "I've got a lot of idle time on my hands, so it would be great to get out."

Keri struggled to segue into a conversation about Cris, but decided to save it for the day they hung out, which Keri would make sure was soon. She was dying to get some details regarding their tumultuous Chicago romance. Antonio had only been able to give her the same vague story Cris had provided. But there had to be more to the tale than just a simple one night stand.

As soon as they returned downstairs, Evangeline went straight to Cris and then Keri's brother-in-law was rising and telling everyone they had to leave. Kyan received his umpteenth round of hugs and kisses a little more easily than he had when they'd first arrived. It had to be overwhelming for a child to meet so many relatives for the first time, especially a new grandmother. But he'd handled it well, thanks in part to Antonio's insistence that everyone refrain from getting too emotional with the boy. Of course, everyone had taken his advice except Carlotta, but then she was intensely emotional about all her progeny and Kyan would be no exception.

Both Keri and Carlotta made sure Evangeline had every phone number imaginable for the both of them in case she needed anything. You'd have thought _she_ was the long lost Vega instead of Kyan with the amount of love they were showing her, but Keri and Carlotta both had the same secret agenda.

"Yo, RJ." Antonio crashed in the armchair across from his father-in-law. "How long do you think it'll take your daughter and my mother to start plotting to get Cris and Evangeline together?"

"Are you serious?" RJ deadpanned, flicking dreds over his shoulder. "They started plotting before they even met that poor woman."

"Oh shut up." Patricia reprimanded, clearly siding with the women in the family. "What's wrong with wanting Cris to be happy?"

"He _does_ look a lot happier than he has the last few months, doesn't he?" Carlotta mused.

"Hang on, ladies." Angus jumped in, fully taking advantage of his position as an adopted member of the family. "Cris just broke up with Sarah."

Carlos shook his head in mock disgust. "Turn in your man card, amigo. You know we bounce back quicker from a breakup than women do. Unless we're seriously in love, which I suspect my stepson definitely was _not_."

"At any rate, we should stay out of it." Antonio cautioned. "If my brother wants Evangeline, he doesn't need any help from us. He's a Vega. I taught him everything he knows."

Keri harrumphed. "Well you didn't teach him enough. She's talking about going back to Chicago."

"That's where she lives, honey."

"But Kyan's family is _here_."

"He's got family _there_ too, remember? An aunt, a grandmother."

"They've already had him for six years." Carlotta grumbled jealously.

"Aye yi yi."

"Besides, a papi trumps abuelas and tias, so Kyan should be here with Cristian, right, Keri?"

RJ was rolling by this time. " _Damn_ , I'm glad I'm not Cristian. Caught between you women and Evangeline's mother and sister? Poor bastard."

"We should stock up on vodka and tequila." Carlos warned Antonio. "He's going to need a lot of alcohol to get through this."

"So you know the picture hanging in Cristian's office?" Antonio sat forward, eyes sparkling with the knowledge he was about to impart.

"The breasts and the necklace?" RJ nodded, interest peaked. "I offered him five figures for it. Several times. Wait...don't tell me those breasts and that necklace belong to Miss Williamson?"

Antonio nodded and a collective "Ohhhh" echoed throughout the room.

"No wonder he wouldn't sell it to me." RJ shared a grin with the males in the room only they could understand. "Stellar painting."

"I use to wander in there to look at it several times a day." Angus confessed wistfully. "Course, he's taken it to his new house now."

"Good." Carlotta responded with agitation. "He shouldn't have put it in his place of business anyway."

"We do business with our clients mostly out of town anyway. I'm going to miss those... _that_ painting."

"I don't like discussing my future daughter-in-law's...assets in this way." Carlotta said disapprovingly.

"Daughter-in-law? Slow it down, Mami."

Later, when the house was free of family and the kids were blessedly asleep, Keri lay in bed with her husband, contemplating how long she should wait to invite Evangeline to lunch.

"Stop it, Keri." Antonio's voice erupted into the darkness.

"What?" Keri asked innocently.

"Let things progress _naturally_. Did you see the way they were looking at each other?"

Keri had, but she'd also noticed the way Evangeline tried hard not to be _affected_ by the way Cris had been looking at her. Girlfriend needed a nudge.

"I just want to get to know her? It's been a while since your brother brought home a girlfriend I like…"

"She's not a girlfriend."

"…yet alone one who was actually _alive_ in the seventies."

Antonio rolled his wife under him and pushed up the T-shirt she wore to expose both her breasts. He wedged a thigh firmly against the apex of her thighs, moving it against her slowly. Thoughts of matchmaking fled as her nipple was plucked and licked, sending jolts of pleasure pulsing though her whole body.

With a moan, Keri rolled reached beneath the blanket without any further prompting and began shucking her panties. Antonio wasted no time slipping between her thighs. Three kids and hectic jobs didn't provide much opportunity for sex and tonight was a rare night to take advantage of the fact that both were not bone weary.

"Now you listen to me." Antonio scolded lightly as he hooked Keri's legs over his shoulder. "Stay out of Cristian's business. If my brother is as half as good as I am, there is no way Evangeline is leaving Llanview."

Keri squealed out a yes as he plunged inside her. Ooh, she was going to make him pay for this, but right now, she most definitely agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

Court TV. Trifling talk shows hosted by washed up celebrities. Infomercials. Mindless shows dominated morning television viewing and just channel surfing among them made Eva feel like a slug. She switched off the flat screen, let the remote fall to the floor and rolled to her back on the chaise.

The ceiling was very white.

Her toes were cold.

She wanted _caffeinated_ coffee.

Her bra was too tight.

Eva almost wept, she was so bored. In some ways, she had looked forward to taking a break from her job. Though she enjoyed law, she hated all the politics that came with working for a prestigious firm. Hated half her co-workers, because they were mostly backstabbing assholes. Hated her greedy clients. Hated her fifty-hour work weeks.

The only good thing about that job was her boss. Mr. Jackowski had been gracious and understanding when her health had deteriorated because of a severe viral infection that had resulted in her fibromyalgia. When she'd approached him with doctor's orders to take a leave of absence, he hadn't hesitated to sign off on it. He made sure she was well compensated for her work, made sure she was acknowledged for it. He always, _always_ asked after Kyan.

If it weren't for him, she'd have left that job long ago. Now, despite how ambivalent she felt about it, she wished she were back there. This idleness was making her schizoid.

At least taking care of Kyan relieved some of the boredom. But he was at his new school now. She and Cristian had taken him together that morning and though he had looked lost and a little bit scared when they'd left him, his teacher had assured him all children experienced such feelings and that Ky would be fine. At least he knew Diego. Thank God for Keri.

A whole six hours until she saw her baby again. And Cristian wouldn't be home until late that night, he and Angus having business in Philadelphia. He'd dropped her off at the house and left her to marinate in nothingness.

The ceiling was very white.

The muted strains of _A Love Supreme_ hummed from the cell phone lying near her hip. Dully, Eva lifted the device and glanced at the caller ID. Cristian. She always denied the little feeling of joy she felt whenever she saw or heard from him. Today, she didn't fight it quite so hard.

"Hey."

"What're you doing?"

"I have no job to go to, my child's at school and you're halfway to Philadelphia. What makes you think I'd be _doing_ anything?"

"Want me to come home? We could find something to do together."

He was such a man. Thank God he couldn't see her idiotic cheesing. "What do you want, Cris?"

"How're you feeling?"

"This is one of my good days." Evangeline got up and began lazily circling the room. "That's why having nothing to do is so frustrating."

"Would you like to do something for me?"

"Anything."

"There's an envelope in the drawer next to the fridge."

Eva found the envelope easily. "Got it."

"Open it."

She did as told, pulling out keyless entry device and thick sheath of bills. One hundred dollar bills. "What kind of business did you say you were in?"

"You got jokes this morning." Cris murmured, static erupting on the line.

"So you need me to deposit this for you?"

"I need you to go buy a sofa."

"You want _me_ to buy a sofa?"

"I'd have done it sooner, but I've got too much going on."

"Are you sure you want _me_ to buy you a sofa?"

"Why not you?"

"What if you don't like what I buy?"

"It's just furniture, Evangeline."

She counted bills quickly, eyes widening at just how much money was there. "Is there a limit to what I can spend?"

"No."

A man after her own heart.

"Alright. How am I supposed to go shopping for a sofa? Where do I go?"

"Use my car."

"Aren't you in your car?"

"I use the Jeep mostly for work. My other car is in the garage…I forgot to tell you before I left. You can use it to pick up Ky from school or wherever else you need to go." Cris began swearing in Spanish. "Look, I gotta go, Angus is about to get us pulled over. I'll probably be home around nine, okay?"

"I'll see you tonight." Evangeline snapped the phone shut and stood staring at the envelope in her hand, contemplating the magnitude of the task he'd given her. Maybe she was just being ridiculously female, but a man asking you to buy _anything_ for his home smacked of intimacy to her.

And they were supposed to be avoiding intimacy.

She _did_ love to shop though. Lots of damage could be done with the amount of cash she held in her hot little hands. Already, she was imagining what would go with the color of the walls and the dark hardwood floors. He needed a dining table too. Maybe an entertainment center, to get the TV up off the floor.

By the time she was dressed, Eva's enthusiasm had increased tenfold. She wandered around trying to locate the door to the garage before moving down the narrow hallway off the living area. This area of the house looked to be an addition and Eva discovered two other rooms, a laundry room and a half bath, all empty.

The very last door led into the garage. Weak sunlight streaming through the high, narrow windows revealed the garage was just as barren as the rest of the house, except for the two things. A silver and black motorcycle stood on one side of the two-car garage. On the other side sat a gleaming, gunmetal Porsche. A Targa, to be exact.

It looked as if it'd never been driven, but Eva was sure it was because Cris probably babied the thing. She was almost afraid to drive it, fearing a scratch, ding or smudge would bring swift retribution. But the black leather seats and intricate instrumentation drew her inside. She lowered herself into the driver's seat and familiarized herself with everything. At least there was a GPS system so she could find her way home. It took her several long minutes to locate a garage opener and when she finally got up the nerve to start the engine, the powerful sound kicked up her apprehension.

"God, please don't let me wreck this man's car." She breathed, backing carefully out of the garage.

She took it senior citizen slow at first, but confidently increased her speed when she began focusing more on her surroundings. Half a frustrating hour later, she found a mega strip mall with small shops anchored by several big box stores. Eva planned on being in and out quickly so she could explore more of Llanview before going home.

But everything was so gorgeous.

Being male, she figured Cristian's taste in sofas would run along the lines of neutral, comfortable, and manly. Eva added sophistication into the mix. She located a plush sable sectional, large and U-shaped. It would fit well in that huge great room. And a low leather-topped coffee table. She couldn't find a entertainment center she liked, but decided the flat screen would look better mounted above the built-in bookshelves anyway. Eva also found a dining set and a large area rug that would look amazing against the sofa and the floor.

The manager _loved_ her, following her around the store yes ma'aming the hell out of her, falling all over himself to make sure everything she wanted was in stock and if it weren't he was moving Heaven and Earth to get it for her. Especially when she slyly announced that she'd most likely be back because her whole house needed furnishing. That had gotten her free delivery by six.

At another store, she bought dishes, because of course, Cris had barely any. Dishes, a set of cookware, some kitchen towels, some silverware. Then she was done. She recognized the fatigue setting in and toted her purchases back to the Porsche to cram them into the storage compartment under the hood.

As she was walking around to the driver's side, she noticed three women across the parking lot staring. Hard. She assumed they were admiring the car, but no. Their focus was on her. Two blondes and a busty redhead. Did they know Cris? Had they recognized his car? Evangeline was too anxious to get out of the frigid weather to puzzle over it. She gave them a polite smile before sliding into the Porsche and speeding away.

Later that evening, when after she'd fed and put Kyan to bed, Eva curled up in a corner of the new sectional and called Layla. She reported that Eva's condo was as clean as the day she'd left it and that a batch of mail had been forwarded to Cristian's address.

"I love house sitting." Layla sighed. She currently lived with one of her best friends and hated it. Eva had offered to have her come and live with her and Kyan, but Layla had nixed that quickly. According to her, Eva was too much of a neat freak and Layla wanted to be able to bring a man home sometimes.

"Okay, we got all that out of the way." Layla said. "How are things going between Ky and Cristian?"

"Actually, better than I hoped." Eva recounted the events leading up to Ky's discovering on his own that Cris was his father and meeting the Vegas. "I think it's going to take him a while to warm up to them. The impact of having family other than us doesn't seem to have sunk in yet."

"How are you and Cris getting along?"

"Pretty good."

"Just pretty good? Come on, there's got to be some sexual tension."

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"I can believe it…you're probably giving off strong vibes. It _has_ been a while for you."

Eva bypassed discussion of her sex life. "So what would you think if a man gave you a wad of money and asked you to buy furniture for his brand new house?"

"He asked you to buy furniture for him?" Layla perked up. "That's the kind of thing you'd ask your girlfriend to do for you."

"I know, right?" Eva was relieved to know she wasn't the only one possibly reading more into Cristian's actions than was really there. "Gave me the keys to his Porsche and told me to buy whatever I liked."

"Excuse me, did you say _Porsche_? Damn! Why is it you're always the one who lucks up on the good men?"

Eva was laughing when she heard the beeping of the alarm system and the door in the back hallway opening. Whispering, she said quickly, "He's home, Layla, I have to go."

"No, no…Vange, call me back!"

"I'll call you back in twenty minutes."

"Ten."

Cris emerged from the darkened hallway as Eva was closing her phone. He didn't notice her immediately as he dropped a large leather portfolio on the kitchen bartop along with his keys and began shedding his jacket.

Eva observed him a moment before making her presence known. "Hey."

His head shot up, noticing for the first time Eva and the sofa. "You waiting up for me?"

"No, I was talking to my sister before you came in." She sat up as he rounded the sofa, straightening the kimono-style robe she wore and wishing she'd put on her safe pajamas instead. All she had on was a skimpy top and even skimpier panties.

Cris was about to speak when he caught sight of the dining table off the kitchen. "You've been a busy girl."

"Believe me, I had plenty of time." Eva murmured, waiting anxiously as he propped hands on hips and looked around. "So what do you think?"

His gaze swung back to her. "It looks good. If you wanna do the rest of the house, that'd be cool."

"It's dangerous to give a woman money and free reign."

"I trust you." Cris edged the coffee table and sat down next to her. He let out a satisfied groan as he collapsed against the lush sofa cushions. His arms splayed outward, one landing across Eva's bare legs, and his head lolled back as he closed his eyes. "Damn, this feels good. Yeah, you can definitely do the rest of the house."

His approval meant a lot to Eva and so did he. Cris could've made her life a living hell for keeping Kyan away from him for so long, but instead he'd forgiven her, had invited her into his home, given her the power to makeover that home however she liked. A man that generous and compassionate should be taken care of and she had an overwhelming need to do just that.

Eva drew a finger across his jaw, pulling Cris out of the doze he'd fallen into. He turned sleep-heavy eyes on her. "Are you hungry?"

"Angus and I stopped for something on the way back."

"Why were you in Philadelphia?"

"Checking out space for a mural."

"You're doing a mural too?"

"Yeah, for an art center downtown. And I had to meet a friend about planning an exhibit."

"You've got irons in a lot of fires."

His eyes grew distant. "I was broke when I got out of prison. I don't like being broke."

She didn't miss the roughness in his voice. The subject was obviously a delicate and sore one, so she moved on, remembering the leather portfolio he'd come in with. "Can I see your work?"

He looked surprised and genuinely pleased at her request. When he retrieved the portfolio, he somehow found a way to sit even closer to her once he returned. Eva was enjoying being with him too much to keep to their hands off pact. As they eased back against the cushions and he opened the portfolio, she leaned into him, almost purring at the feel of warm skin and hard muscle.

"These are amazing, Cris."

A sense of why he was so successful channeling his art in so many avenues revealed itself in his work. Eva had taken a couple of art classes in college and was only an amateur collector, but she recognized remarkable talent when she saw it. Most of his work was abstract and expressionism, but there were some modernism there too and amazing portraits of Antonio and Keri's children. She flipped slowly through the carefully catalogued work, admiring not only the art, but the startling photographs of the art itself.

"Did you take the photos too?"

Cris nodded and she knew he was no longer looking at the portfolio. She could feel his eyes on her and Eva kept talking to distract him. "Ky was hoping you'd show up before he went to bed."

Speaking about their son cooled him off momentarily. "How did he do at school?"

"He did fine." Eva recalled their conversation on the way home. "But he does thinks all the kids are stupid, except Diego and Jamie of course, and he says lunch is crap."

"It wouldn't be school if the lunch wasn't crap." Cris smirked, closing the portfolio and sliding it onto the coffee table. "Mind if I go up to see him?"

"Cris, you don't have to ask permission to see your son." She told him, resting a hand lightly on his thigh.

The contact drew his eyes downward. He stared at her hand there and Eva grew wary, withdrawing immediately. But she'd already set things in motion, with just that simple touch.

"Evangeline."

She _loved_ the way he said her name. The sound of it left her immobile and mesmerized. "Hmm?"

"What're you wearing under that robe?"

Eva knew it was late, knew she was growing sleepy, so she could've heard him wrong. The glint in those beautiful brown eyes confirmed she hadn't. He waited patiently for her to answer him, his face a serious study in aroused. So he wanted to know what was under her robe? She wasn't about to indulge him.

"Puedo ver, por favor?"

"What?"

"Can I see?"

He asked so pretty. But she'd only meant to enjoy his _company_ , not enjoy him.

She pressed her lips together tightly, trying to hold at bay the laughter and the smile that would surely signal him that she was going to let him do whatever he wanted to her. She hated when he teased her. That's how he'd hooked her the first time. This playful, seductive Cris had to be put in check. She was serious. No touching. Cause she would be gone after January and wasn't about to be in Chicago, pining away for him.

"No."

"This word no? I don't like so much." Cris said, his voice thickly accented as shifted onto his knees and crawled towards her.

She slid backward, he inched over her. They moved slowly and methodically, both plotting their next moves as if they were playing a sensual game of chess. Then Eva's back came up against the sofa. She was cornered. Literally, emotionally and physically cornered. Still, she lobbed one more weak protest at him. "We had a hands off policy."

"Then you shouldn't have worn this." Cris reprimanded softly, seizing the hem of the robe where it stopped mid-thigh and rubbing the silky fabric between his fingers. Then his hand was gliding down to grip her calf. One downward yank and she was lying prone under him.

Her legs fell open.

With any other man, Eva might have been ashamed, but with Cris, any and all inhibitions flew right out the window.

A tug at the robe's sash brought it easily loose. Cris pealed back the lapels like he was opening a gift. He was going to play this out and Eva decided to relax and enjoy it. She casually drew her arms over her head, smiling slightly as she waited for him to look his fill and he was looking. What had possessed her to slip on those itty bitty panties and the might-as-well-be-see-through tee, she didn't know. But she was glad she'd worn it because Cris was fairly enthralled.

He didn't waste time, just slipped his big hand into her panties. Eva stifled a yelp as a finger plunged into her. Breathing ceased as she squeezed her eyes shut. Breath flowed out of her when Cris finally lowered himself to her, the sweater that he'd been wearing a second ago now magically gone.

He framed her face with his hands and whispered, "Lengüeta."

Eva surmised the word meant tongue, since Cristian's snaked out to trace her lips immediately after he uttered the word. Then came _boca_ and his mouth was on hers. A nice, deep hot kiss was wonderful, but Eva preferred…

"How do you say finger?" She asked when she managed to drag her mouth from his.

His eyes registered confusion for a moment before realization dawned. " _Dedo_."

Eva repeated the word breathlessly, just as Cris hand snaked back into her panties and _dedo_ found it's original target again. She'd taken Spanish in way back in high school. Why couldn't it have been this interesting?

He kissed her again…tongue plunging into her mouth in time with his finger. Lengüeta, dedo, lengüeta, dedo, dos dedos, tres dedos…

She would like to know the word for mercy now.

Eva learned the word _entrerrosca_ when his mouth began tugging gently on her nipple. _Ombligo_ must mean navel, as evidenced by lengüeta swirling in and around the sensitive indentation. She raised her hips as he yanked off that scrap of panties and heard the word _flor_ slip from his lips just as the closed around her…but she knew for sure flor meant flower in Spanish. What was the Spanish word for vagina, she mused. She tugged his hands from her hips and up to her breasts, satisfied when they began to squeeze and tug and pull. She seized handfuls of his silky hair as she rolled her hips up into that hot boca, as lengüeta laved and flicked and thrust deeply.

Back arched and head thrown back, hot tears slid from the corners of Eva's eyes as her glazed eyes locked on the ceiling. Funny, it didn't seem as boringly white as it had this morning. All sorts of colors were fragmenting off it as the ache between her thighs centered and…

"Mama!"

She was hearing things.

"Mama!"

No. No. No.

"Shit!" Cris hissed, reluctantly lifting his head from between Eva's thighs and sinking to the floor.

Eva sat up, peaking over the sofa back like a guilty teenager. She began a frantic search for her panties as she called out to Kyan in a wobbly voice, "I'll be right there, baby!"

Hastily, she hopped into the panties and hurriedly sashed the robe around her again. Kyan had just appeared at the top of the stairs as Eva began climbing them and she immediately scooped him up in her arms. "What's wrong baby? Did you have a bad dream?"

Kyan nodded, burrowing his head against his mother's shoulder as he clung to her tightly. "A monster tried to get me."

"Oh, I had the same dream." Eva said breathlessly, rubbing his back feverishly as she carried him back to his room. "You must have missed the part where mama beat down that monster down before he could do anything to you."

It took a drink of water and two retellings of how mama had slain the monster in his dream before Kyan finally calmed down. Cris had slipped into the room by that time, fully dressed once more, and stood watching his son as he drifted off again. "Does he have nightmares a lot?"

Eva shook her head, wondering how in hell he could stand there so calm. He leaned over her, his chest pressing against her back as he ran a hand over Kyan's dark curls. "You sure he's okay being here? Maybe that's why he had the nightmare."

Sighing, Eva ducked under him and got to her feet. "He's fine, Cris." She switched off the light and motioned for him to precede her out of the room. She added a night light to her mental list of things they needed as she left the bedroom door slightly ajar so light from the hallway would filter through.

As soon as she turned, Cris immediately pulled her up against him, but Kyan's little crisis had effectively dashed cold water on Eva. She wiggled out of his arms, angling her head to avoid his kiss, and walked determinedly to her room.

"What's wrong?" Cris asked, his voice a mixture of confusion and sexual frustration.

"No." Eva said forcefully. "I'm leaving in January."

That's all that needed to be said. She made sure to lock her door and climbed into bed, sticking a pillow between her thighs as she curled to her side and waited. A long while later, footsteps echoed along the hallway and down the stairs.

Eva had thought she'd be relieved if he left her alone. She couldn't help but feel disappointed.


	13. Chapter 13

I considered rewriting this chapter because when I first wrote it, TPTB had just ruined Cris and Eva's romance and I was very, very, _very_ bitter. Plus, I really hated Sarah and Natalie back then. It's reflected very much in my writing. But rewriting is too much work so...

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

The Saturday after Thanksgiving, Cris lay on the sofa watching Penn State massacre Michigan. He'd lost interest in the game by halftime, his senses more tuned to Evangeline. The muted drone of the vacuum cleaner put her upstairs in one of the bedrooms. What was there to clean? The house was always immaculate.

For the past three weeks, they had settled into a familiar and familial routine. Cris had deliberately shelved most of his projects so he could spend more time with Kyan. Mornings, he made breakfast for all of them and took his son to school. On a few occasions, Cris would take off early to pick him up as well, sometimes bringing Jamie and Diego home with them so the cousins could get to know each other better. Evenings were spent making dinner together and chilling in the living room watching television or playing video games. He'd started teaching both Ky and Evangeline Spanish as well. The sessions begun promisingly, but always ended in hilarious mayhem. Evangeline could mangle the hell out of the more difficult words.

From time to time, Cris handled Kyan's bedtime routine alone, but most often with Evangeline. And on several occasions, he and Antonio would venture out with just their sons in tow. Cristian's efforts went a long way in creating a closer bond with his son to the point that Ky was beginning to rely less on his mother and more on both his parents.

Evangeline had taken Cris up on his offer to furnish the rest of the house. Some days he'd come home and the Jeep would be sitting in the garage, brimming with things she'd purchased. As soon as he entered the house, she'd drag him to whatever room she was concentrating on at the time and command him to move around new furniture until she was satisfied with its placement. Whenever his family came to visit, they'd express astonishment and admiration over all the changes and Cris always felt pride in the woman turning his once empty house into a home.

Cristian's bedroom, however, remained painfully devoid of her touch. Whether deliberately or not, Evangeline shunned it and the basement Cris had converted into his office and art studio. She avoided him too. Not emotionally, but physically. Together the two of them were forming a tighter relationship as friends and co-parents. But the night Kyan had interrupted them when they'd been on the verge of making love was never spoken of and was doomed never to be repeated. Seeing as Evangeline was skittish, Cris thought it best not to push her. But he wasn't about to give up.

Attention drawn back to the television he'd been ordered to mount on the wall, Cris saw that Penn State had scored another touchdown. Third quarter, 42-7. This game was over. He was surfing channels for more interesting action when he noticed Ky standing quietly at the edge of the sofa.

"What's up, mijo?"

"I'm bored."

Cris appreciated that his son was plain spoken. He always had to wheedle information out of his nieces and nephew, but if something was bothering Ky, he didn't hesitate to make his feelings known. He held out an arm and Kyan came to him without hesitation. Cris easily tossed the boy into the air, dragging delighted shrieks out of him, and then lowered him to his chest. Ky folded his arms and rested his chin there, observing Cris with an impish sparkle in his eyes worthy of being captured on canvas.

"You wanna go outside and play in the snow?"

"Mama says it's too cold."

"It's too cold for _mama_." Cris cupped the crown of Ky's dark head, his fingers gently raking through the thick coils of hair. "You and me can handle it."

"I don't wanna play in the snow."

"How about calling Diego to see if he wants to come over?"

Kyan brightened at that suggestion before growing little boy serious. "What does Papi mean?"

It was a question Cris was expecting, but it still caught him off guard. His heart began thudding sharply just beneath Kyan's hands. "Why do you wanna know?"

"That's what Diego calls his daddy." Kyan shrugged, but interest in Cristian's answer was keen.

"Papi means daddy. You remember what the word for father is?"

Kyan shook his head.

"Padré."

After repeating the word, using the exact inflection Cris had, Kyan asked, "Is that what I'm s'posed to call you?"

"You can call me whatever you want." Cris told him and he meant that.

In his heart, he longed to hear Ky call him Papi. Daddy would be more than amazing too. But he also wanted the boy to feel at ease doing it. Currently, he didn't call him anything at all, unless he was talking about his father to someone else. In those instances, Ky called him Cris. The first time Mami had heard Kyan do it, she'd taken Cris aside and lectured him about the importance of making Kyan address him properly. To which Cris had responded by angrily telling his mother to back off.

It was the first time Cris had ever been openly disrespectful to Mami, but he was determined to raise Kyan with _Evangeline_ the way _they_ wanted to. Kyan had experienced some extraordinary changes the last month. If he felt comfortable referring to his father by his name for now, then so be it.

They forgot about calling Diego as Kyan settled his head on his father's chest and they both became engrossed in _Johnny Bravo_. Then Cris was being lured out of a deep doze by tugging on his ear. Prying open sluggish eyes, he saw Evangeline lying over the back of the sofa, her black hair spilling around her face as she gazed down at him.

"You two have been asleep long enough." Evangeline smiled, her hand leaving Cristian's ear to rub Kyan's belly. He was still fast asleep, having rolled over onto his side, with one arm curled up and around his father's neck. Cris was surprised he hadn't been choked in his sleep. Carefully, he unhooked Ky's arm from his throat and scrubbed a hand across his face.

"How long did we sleep?"

"An hour or so." Evangeline murmured. With her fingers lightly clinching Ky's small nose, she gently rocked his head from side to side in an effort to wake him as well. "Antonio called. He wants us to meet them at your mother's diner."

"Do you wanna go?" Cris asked automatically. Lately, he'd been letting her make a lot of decisions for the three of them.

"I don't feel like cooking dinner so yes, lets go. Besides, I've never been to your mother's place before and she's always asking me to come by."

A half hour later, they were driving through Llanview in the Porsche, Kyan's favorite mode of transportation. A smattering of homes already glittered with Christmas lights, which jolted Kyan's already hyper self into overdrive. Cris wished he could wake up with that much energy. After ten minutes of excited rambling about the holiday, Kyan finally quieted enough for Evangeline to get a word in.

"By the way." She angled slightly towards Cris, her tone wary. "My mother and sister are coming here for Christmas."

 _Shit._

"Granny and Laylay are coming? Yes!" Kyan enthused from the backseat.

Eva covered his hand gripping the gearshift with hers. "Do you mind?"

He did. Cris wanted their first Christmas to be just the three of them, but he couldn't deny either of them a visit from her mother and sister. "It's cool."

"My mother's already on the rampage. She didn't get to spend Ky's birthday with him and then we spent Thanksgiving with _your_ family."

They'd had Kyan to themselves for six years. Cris was a little pissed at the thought that his son's aunt and grandmother couldn't be more understanding given the circumstances.

But Evangeline had become very attune to his moods and added intuitively, "Do you know a nice hotel close to your house?"

"You don't want them to stay with us?"

"I was hoping Christmas would be just the three of us."

He glanced over at her, the illumination from the dash panel allowing him to see that the look on her beautiful features matched her meaningful words. It gave him even more incentive to reach his goal of making her and Kyan's move to Llanview permanent before January.

"With them in a hotel, we can at least spend part of it alone." Evangeline let her hand fall from his, but she let it rest on his thigh instead as she leaned towards him. It was the most she'd touched him in weeks and it set off involuntary spasms in his neglected crotch.

"Your mother and sister would be okay with that?"

With a glance at Kyan, who was once again distracted by Christmas lights, Eva replied in a low voice. "My _sister_ will understand."

Which meant Lisa Williamson took her matriarch duties as seriously as Mami did. This was going to be an interesting Christmas.

The diner was crowded, as it always was the weekend after Thanksgiving. People seemed to grow weary of turkey leftovers by then. Searching for Antonio, Keri and their brood, Cris discovered that a few of the Buchanans were also here, including Sarah.

Carlos approached them, communicating a silent warning to Cris before enveloping Evangeline in a bone crushing hug. "Welcome, mija, welcome! You look beautiful." Carlos smooched her cheek loudly before releasing her and scooping Ky up in his arms. "How are you, nieto?"

"Fine." Kyan said shyly.

"Just fine? Diego has been looking for you, lets go see what he's up to." Carlos moved through the tables.

With his hand at Evangeline's back, she and Cris followed. Their path took them right by the table where Sarah sat with Natalie, Jessica and their older brother Kevin. The looks on their faces were priceless as they stared at Kyan. If Sarah had insinuated to her family that Kyan might not be his, there was no way they would believe it now after seeing a miniature version of Cris.

Evangeline was the next to receive their scrutiny, but she was oblivious to the reasons behind it. Because they were staring at her, she offered them a warm greeting as she passed. Cris only spared them the briefest of nods. Natalie and Sarah glared at him with barely contained hate. Jess and Kevin were less readable.

At the back of the diner, Antonio, Keri and the kids were packed into a booth. The noisy greetings they exchanged momentarily eased Cristian's tension. Evangeline had snatched Isa up and was cooing over her while talking with Jamie and Keri.

Antonio took advantage of their distraction to pull Cris aside. "If looks could kill, your ass would be six feet under."

"Is Mami's diner the only one in town?" Cris growled. Why the hell would the Buchanans travel all the way from the affluent side of town, passing an infinite number of restaurants on the way, to dine here?

"I think the Buchanans want to torture you." Carlos joined them, a teasing grin spreading beneath his thick salt-and-pepper mustache. "You know… since you've made it your life's mission to bang all their daughters."

Antonio lowered his head, shaking with silent laughter. When his eyes fell on Evangeline, his amusement turned to concern. "Did you tell Evangeline about Sarah?"

Cris winced. There were a lot of things he was supposed to tell Evangeline. Unfortunately, those things would most likely send her running back to Chicago sooner than later. "I haven't had a chance."

Carlos shook his head. "You might not think twice about your cojones, mijo, but when she rips them out, I guarantee you will miss them."

Mami served them all her famous paella, including a more healthy serving she'd made especially for Evangeline. Because of their large number, they had to separate into two booths, with Antonio, Cris and the boys in one, and Carlotta, Carlos, Keri, Evangeline and Jamie in the other. Isa chose to join her father, being very much a Papi's girl.

Cris thought about his three exes no more. He was absorbed in Antonio's recount of a robbery case involving one of their friends from the old neighborhood and battling with Kyan, trying to get his son to again try the chorizo he'd already spat out several times. Neither he nor Antonio noticed the hush that fell behind them, nor the catty self-introduction being offered to Evangeline. But spitefully delivered words broke through and had the brothers swinging towards the drama with dread.

"Actually, I'm Cristian's _girlfriend_."

He wasn't even concerned with Sarah; Cris would deal with her later. His gaze went straight to his primary concern, Evangeline, who was observing him with eyes that may have been an emotional void, but communicated that he was in deep shit.

"Ese mal puta." Antonio muttered under his breath.

"I think you should go back and join your family, Sarah." Keri injected, her tone light in deference to the children.

Cris was beside Sarah in seconds, gripping her thin arm and forcing her away from the table and earshot of his family. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Cocking her head in a defiant and petulant manner, she bit out, "Just being friendly."

"Or just being a bitch? You wanna get back at me? Make _damn_ sure you don't do it front of my son."

"I see you didn't tell your _baby mama_ about me."

It was the second time she'd belittled the mother of his child and Cris could barely contain his fury. "You are _this close_ to making me forget everything Mami taught me about respecting women."

At that moment, Kevin stepped in, obviously piqued at Cris, but recognizing Sarah's behavior was unacceptable. He placed an arm around her shoulder and gently tried to steer her away. "It's time to leave."

Sarah shrugged off Kevin's arm. "Cris and I are discussing our relationship."

" _What_ relationship?"

That harsh rebuke effectively diffused her anger. Her lower lip began trembling and she looked at him with so much hurt in her eyes. Cris felt like a dick, but he'd be damned if he let her take out her anger at him on Kyan and Evangeline.

"Nice, Vega." Kevin murmured, turning Sarah away and towards the diner entrance, where Natalie and Jessica waited.

The worse mistake Cris had ever made was fucking with the Lord-Buchanan women. Even prison, near death and being kicked to the curb for other men hadn't kept him from getting involved with one after the other of them and he had a feeling he was going to continue to suffer because of it.

When he returned to his family, Evangeline had donned her coat and was helping Kyan into his. Anger seethed just beneath her calm surface. Carlos and Keri's protests couldn't convince her to stay and neither could Kyan and Diego's whining. Mami, who was more incensed than Cris had ever known her to be, wrapped up their half-eaten dinner to send home with them.

"Call us later." Carlos whispered to his stepson as they were leaving. "So we'll know you're still alive."

The ride home was painfully silent. Evangeline made sure Kyan finished dinner before helping him bathe and get ready for bed. Cris remained downstairs, biding time and readying his defense. When he finally ventured up, he was met with more ominous silence. He went into his son's room, but Ky was already knocked out. Cris pressed a kiss to his head and stood watch over him for a long while before he finally got up the nerve to seek out Evangeline.

Outside her door, he took a deep breath as he knocked softly. Several times. Nothing. He tested the knob and found it unlocked. When he entered the room, he found Evangeline sitting at the edge of the bed, wearing a short pale blue nightshirt and smoothing lotion into long, brown legs.

She set the lotion aside, folded hands in her lap and looked at him expectedly. This was probably how Kyan felt when he got into trouble.

"Can we talk?" Cris asked, not waiting for an answer as he closed the door behind him.

"You know it's funny. I don't remember you mentioning a girlfriend when you were between my legs." Evangeline averted her eyes, gathering her hair together and smoothing it idly over one shoulder. "Then again, you did have your mouth full."

Evangeline could be wholly evil when she chose to be.

"Sarah _was_ my girlfriend. We broke up weeks ago."

"Before or after you found out about Kyan?"

"What difference does it make?"

"I don't want my baby to be the reason for that girl's heart being broken."

"If our relationship couldn't survive Kyan coming into the picture, than it wasn't much of one to begin with. Besides, we were headed for a breakup anyway."

"Were you really?"

"Ask Antonio. Ask Keri."

"I prefer to keep our personal business between you and me."

"Evangeline." Cris walked to her and stood looking down at her. He should be sick of women, but he wanted this one bad and he wanted her to have faith in him. "Believe me when I say that Sarah and I are _not_ together."

Irritably, she flipped her hair behind her shoulders and leaned back to look up at him. "Cris, you know what? I do believe you. I know you're not the type to lie and you certainly wouldn't invite us to live with you if you were with someone. You're a man, but you're not stupid."

He deserved that dig so he let her have it.

"But why couldn't you have at least come to me and said, 'Oh, by the way, I just got out of a relationship'."

There was no way _any_ answer would satisfy her and Cris was growing desperate. He had five short weeks to convince her to stay with him and she was wasting his time. "You're right, I was wrong. I'm sorry. It'll never happen again."

"Don't bullshit me, Cristian."

"I would never do that." Cris dropped to his knees, his chest pressing against her knees as his arms flanked her thighs. "I'm trying to get us back on track. You're letting other people's crap dictate what happens to us and _that_ would be a mistake."

Evangeline blew out a frustrated breath, rolling her eyes heavenward before looking down at him ruefully. "I ran into her before."

"When?"

"When I was out shopping one day. Sarah and those two other women she was with tonight. They saw me in your car, so I guess they figured out who I was. But I had no idea who they were and that really pisses me off. I would've liked to have been warned. And she doesn't look like she's going away quietly."

"I'll handle Sarah." He promised, caressing her hip to soothe her.

"I think a woman-to-woman talk would be more effective."

" _Hell_ no. I don't want to have to explain to our son why mama's in jail."

"I'm from Chicago, remember?" Evangeline smirked. "I know how to hide bodies and get rid of evidence."

She was calming down, loosening up. Cris eased forward so that he was between her thighs and he hooked arms around her hips. He wasn't planning on leaving this room tonight, but he did want to make sure she knew where he stood.

"Look, I'm going to say this once and I don't expect to have to say it again. I want you and Kyan here with me. Permanently. We started something in Chicago six years ago that was amazing and I want to continue it. Now you can continue to give me hell and walk around here as sexually frustrated as I am, or we can call a truce and both of us can wake up happy every morning."

She reared back a little, but the smirk was still there, and so was sexual fascination. Only he didn't have it in the bag yet. Evangeline cupped his jaw in her hands, clearly open to trying things his way, but still needing reassurances. "We'll see about that. But first. Is there anything else you need to tell me, Cris?"

 _Now_ would be a good time to lie. Cris knew, however, that in order to start moving a possible long term relationship in the right direction, he had to come clean about _everything_.

"Yes there is."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Chicken shit."

Ignoring Angus' dig, Cris crouched low, removing his sunglasses to examine the cracked and grimy concrete floor. "These look salvageable."

"It's good you came clean about the Buchanan chicks. Points for that." Angus circled Cris, years of grit crackling beneath his scuffed boots. "But the condom thing…"

Cris squinted against the intense sunrays slanting in from the overhead skylight and windows as he scanned the decaying interior of the warehouse again. "What do you think?"

"I think you're a chicken shit."

"About the warehouse, asshole."

Adjusting the brim of a gray tweed newsboy cap, Angus grinned at his former prison comrade. "You were the one who started this conversation, brother, not me."

Cris had thought he wanted to vent about his stagnate relationship with Evangeline until Angus started giving him advice he didn't want to hear. He should have gone to Antonio instead, especially since Angus' experience with women amounted to an endless series of sexually peculiar one night stands.

Rising, Cris blew into numb hands and rubbed them together briskly. It was a bitter twenty-seven degrees outside and even colder inside the future site of Vega Media & Galleries. He'd just sold the building housing his old loft to an urban development company. Buying it when it had been foreclosed on had been genius, Cris knowing beforehand that there were guarded plans to gentrify the area, thanks to Lindsay. The profit Cris had made would go to buying and renovating the two-story warehouse, located on the edge of the Arts District.

"How'd you leave things? After you told her about bedding, marrying and bedding Tweedle Dee, Dumb and Doh?"

"Angus."

The dangerous warning in Cris' tone sent Angus' hands shooting upward defensively. "Sorry, brother. For my part, I think you doing two sisters and their cousin makes you a god."

Leave it to Angus. "Things are the same as they were before."

Discovering the depth of his relationship with the younger Buchanan women had cooled Evangeline considerably. So much that Cris had thought it best to let her digest that admission before confessing about the condom. He hadn't been able to get her to warm to him and she'd blown him with the excuse of being extremely tired. Cross and horny, Cris had left her and treated his aching bicho to an ice cold shower. It hadn't helped. Most likely, he'd remain painfully aroused until Evangeline finally took pity on him.

"I'm making an offer." Cris decided, walking the perimeter of the warehouse again. "This floor will be the gallery, the second floor is mine and a studio. We can set you up on the third floor."

"The _entire_ third floor?"

"You said you needed more space for your computer equipment and that new server. You can even do your freelance there…you gotta be bored just doing my thing."

"Working with your art is not boring. And I promise to do my other stuff on my own time."

"Sounds good to me. By the way." Cris reached into his jacket, brought out an envelope and handed it to Angus. "Merry Christmas."

"What's this?"

"Thought you could use your bonus early."

Angus ripped open the envelope to peek at the check inside. "Lovin' the zeros."

"You've earned it, man."

Ducking his head, Angus pocketed the envelope and swallowed a gargantuan lump in his throat. "You're too good to me, brother."

Cris had to rag him for the rare display of tender emotions. "Chocha."

"Call me a pussy all you want. If I hadn't ran into you at that boxing match, I'd probably be homeless. Or back in prison."

"And I'd probably _still_ be in prison if it weren't for you. We're even...no more talk about past bullshit." Cris clapped him on the back and steered him towards the exit. "Let's get this place bought."

After meeting with the realtor, they joined Antonio for lunch at the diner. Later, they returned to their confined office, where Angus focused on writing a new program and Cris wrestled with designing a logo for a Philadelphia-based cosmetics firm.

Hours later, his concentration was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone and he answered it absently. "Yeah?"

"Do you realize it's after nine?"

Evangeline's censuring voice instantly snapped Cris out of work mode. He glanced at his watch, wondering how the hell he'd let the time get away from him. "I got caught up in something."

"You promised Ky a painting lesson."

"I know, I know." Feeling like an ass, Cris pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. Having people so dependent on him was new to him. He'd have to do a better job of delivering. "Is he still up?"

"He went to bed half an hour ago. Come home now, please."

She wanted him home even though Ky was asleep? That was a good sign. "I'm on my way."

In the outer office, Angus was still tapping furiously on his ergonomic keyboard while scarfing down chips and candy bars.

"I've been ordered to come home." Cris announced, pulling on a ski cap and his leather jacket.

"Man, that sounds nice." Angus sighed enviously.

"I'm ordering you to go home too. Don't forget to lock up."

When Cris made it home, everything was dark and quiet. So much for thinking Evangeline had been anxious to see him. He warmed leftovers and ate them while watching ESPN. Before going upstairs, he made sure to clean up after himself, having already been skewered several times for not doing so by Evangeline. He stopped in Kyan's room, sitting on the bed next to his son to watch him sleep. Cris had been doing that a lot lately and vaguely recalled his own father doing the same thing with him and Antonio. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he was himself a father. Watching his baby boy slumbering reminded him of the enormity and reality of just how much he'd been missing the last few years and how much he didn't want to fuck it up.

On his way to his own room, Cris hesitated at Evangeline's door. Even held an ear against the cool wood, trying to gauge if she were still awake. The silence discouraged him and he moved on, rounding the corner of the hallway. The master bedroom was part of the addition that had been built on to the original stone house and Cris liked that it was set far away from the other bedrooms on the second floor. Instead of the darkness that usually met him, light flickered from beneath the door. When he entered the room, his eyes went immediately to the light source, a fire hissing in the marble fireplace.

Evangeline sat cross-legged on the floor in front of it.

Surreal. Cristian had been hoping to get into her bedroom and here she was in his. Wearing a silk scrap of nothing.

"It's about time." She murmured matter-of-factly, as if she waited for him in his bedroom every night. With her head tilted back and arms lax across her thighs, her gaze focused on the painting hanging above the fireplace. "What have you been doing down there?"

Cris shut the door and locked it. For a time, he watched her fall in love with the oil and acrylic version of herself. She was mesmerized by his creation. Which, strangely enough, made him hotter than the silk scrap of nothing did. "I see you found your painting."

"I got up the courage to venture in here yesterday. I figured it hadn't been cleaned in a while."

For the first time, he noticed the sparse room was sparkling clean. He swung eyes back to Evangeline and asked, "So do you like it?"

"It's beautiful. Although…" Evangeline touched a breast lightly. "…these are quite a bit larger."

Quite a bit larger and worthy of a new painting, Cris thought. He fully appreciated the stunning changes pregnancy created in a woman's body.

"I always wondered what happened to that necklace." Evangeline was wistful, a finger stroking the spot where the silver charm once dangled.

"Is this…" Cris motioned at the fire and her. "…in appreciation for the painting?"

Evangeline looked down at herself as she shifted to a kneeling position, facing him. The movement caused her breasts to sway and crest like ocean waves. Yes, pregnancy had been _very_ good to her. Every inch of her body was fuller, more lush...the thighs, the hips, those breasts, spilling out of the top of the little flyaway baby doll. The smooth plane of her abdomen was exposed and then there were the minuscule panties, held in place by barely-there straps.

"Can't I just want you without having a reason?"

That was good enough for him. Cris walked to the dresser across the room. On the way, he lost his shoes and socks, his shirt. Jeans and briefs hit the floor as he pulled open the top drawer and drew out the book shoved under rumpled T-shirts.

The necklace was dangling from his fingers as he made his way to Evangeline. A slight widening of her eyes said she recognized what he held, but she made no comment as Cris kneeled in front of her. Dipping her head, she lifted her hair from the nape of her neck so he could secure the necklace. The picture wasn't quite complete yet, though. After kissing the charm where it hung just over the swell of her breasts, he tugged at the tiny black bow and the nightie fell away easily.

"You sure you want to do this?" Cris wavered, hands hovering in mid-air on their way to her breasts.

Evangeline sighed. "Don't overanalyze the situation."

"Isn't that your thing?"

"Not when it comes to you."

 _When it comes to me_. Cris loved that. He should have carried her to the bed, but Evangeline was straddling his lap and sucking his lower lip into her mouth before he could. His intention was to be gentle, but six frustrating years of fantasizing about her breasts had demolished his patience. He literally crushed them in his palms and Evangeline groaned into his mouth and crushed his waist with her thighs in return.

The delicate bone structure and health issues contradicted how strong she was. Cris was flat on his back in seconds and being rolled onto his stomach even faster. She was probably a lethal lawyer; she'd gleaned his weakness and used them to go for the kill. They glided up his thighs, pausing at his buttocks for a nice brutal massage before just the hard little tips feathered over his back. Pressing those same tips into his shoulder blades made his mouth water. If he could just kiss them, but he was pinned…Evangeline was sitting on his ass, the little panties gone, and Cris found himself laughing and moaning at the same time. There had been rare instances when he let a woman dominate him sexually. Evangeline put all those poseurs to shame.

"I'm done." Evangeline announced a while later, kissing the inside of one of his thighs and rolling onto her back. Cristian's head was spinning as he struggled to turn over. Parts of him were actually tingling, parts that he was sure he'd never seen before. Grinning smugly, his tormentor held out her arms to him, writhing just enough to make his obsessions jiggle. By the time he was done with him, the tips were swollen, the smooth skin around them discolored by whisker burn and deep red marks, some crescent shaped, some small abnormal circles.

He was kissing his way down her body when a faint spidery scar on the fleshy part of her hip caught his attention. He drew a finger down the short length of it. "What's this?"

Tensing, Eva pressed a hand over the spot. "Don't look at that."

"Why not?

Self-consciously, she whispered, "I've got stretch marks."

"Don't all pregnant women get those?"

"Not the lucky ones."

Cris could care less about damn stretch marks. With just the light from the fire, he had to bring his face close to examine her body and he did so thoroughly. He discovered several small, spidery lines streaking into her pubic hair and on each hip. She honestly thought he'd be turned off by those barely noticeable marks? Why would he be when she'd got them carrying his baby?

Kissing each of the miniscule marks reverently, he said, "If you hadn't said anything, I wouldn't have noticed."

"Please. Men notice every little imperfection." Evangeline argued, but his words seemed to ease her concerns over the way her post-baby body appeared to him. "Could we hurry this along?"

"Can't wait to have me, huh?"

"I see you've got two big heads." Evangeline rolled her eyes as she dragged him flush between her thighs. "You want to take a chance on being interrupted again?"

Being reminded of that failed attempt at lovemaking impelled Cris to action. He rose above her and lifted one of her feet to his chest, pushing back until her knee was pressing into her chest. She slanted a leg across the back of his thigh just as he penetrated. The feeling of being squeezed and surrounded almost made him lose his balance. He drove into her hard and fast…he wasn't going to last long with penetration that deep and Evangeline pulling at his hips and dragging her nails across his skin.

"Leave some skin, babe." He hissed when his ass began to sting. Grabbing her hands, he pinned them over her head, leaning in to kiss her. Damn, she was flexible. The back of her thigh was flush against his chest. She bucked and rolled her hips, he thrust back harder. She calmed down when she finally climaxed, her hold on him growing increasingly lax just when he was hitting his stride. Then he turned into an emotional, trembling mass of whipped male as he came hard and collapsed on top of her.

By this time, the heat from the fire was singeing his skin, but he was too weak to move. Plus, the cushion of Evangeline's breasts and thighs were a heavenly place to fall asleep.

"You're gonna have to clean this spot again." Cris breathed against her neck.

Evangeline laughed softly. "Dirty man."

The fatigue in her voice had him lifting her head to look at her. The physical exertion had apparently exacerbated her illness, making Cris feel guilty. "Let's get you to bed."

She protested when he scooped her off the floor. According to Evangeline, she was no damn invalid. He carried her anyway, yanking back the bedspread of the perfectly made bed and depositing her in the middle of it. For all her griping, she curled up on her side immediately and closed her eyes.

"Set the alarm." Evangeline commanded.

Cris did as told before crawling in beside her and curving himself against her back. His arm slipped over her and he wedged a hand between her breasts as his head sank into the pillow. Listening to her steady breathing was He was on the verge of sleep when Evangeline's voice drew him alert again.

"You know we forgot to use protection."

Cris started at the blasé statement. She had an unnerving habit of doing that, making profound announcements with barely a hint of emotion.

"Damn." He swore softly, contemplating the chances of lighting striking twice. If it did, would it really be such a bad thing? Kyan would probably like a little brother or sister.

But _damn_. He'd been so caught up in finally being with her, he'd forgotten to do something that he never failed to do when having sex. "Don't worry. I'm always careful, so you're safe."

"Alright." Evangeline murmured after a while.

Then Cris inevitably remembered the ruptured condom and said, "You're probably more worried about getting pregnant again."

"Nope. I'm on the pill." Evangeline scooted back against him. "Besides, it probably wouldn't help seeing as you have _magic_ sperm."

"What?"

"The first time we were together? Didn't you ever wonder how we made Kyan? We were actually careful that night."

"Condoms aren't foolproof."

"That's true." Evangeline yawned. "Still…"

Cris took a deep breath, arm tightening around Evangeline as he got ready to tell the truth. And be reamed for it. But it was late and she was clearly exhausted. Confessing would cause what he was sure would be a minor argument and that would heap more stress on her.

He'd tell her tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Sarah had never liked Llanview. If she hadn't been broke and desperate for her family's money, she would have never moved here. But she considered it _her_ town. It was bad enough that her relationship with Cris had imploded because he'd knocked up that whore six years ago. To add insult to injury, the whore and her spawn were now living here. And the news was common knowledge among her and Cristian's mutual acquaintances, which made the situation even more embarrassing for her.

Her anger had been simmering for days, especially after Cris had publicly dissed her at the diner in the name of said whore and spawn. It reached its breaking point when Evangeline Williamson breezed into the coffee shop.

 _Whore_.

 _Low class bitch_.

Along with Jess and Nat, Sarah watched the woman stop at an empty table and remove a belted brown leather jacket and matching gloves. Even dressed simply in jeans and a beige turtleneck sweater, she looked big city chic.

"She's too uptight for Cris." Nat's lips twisted with derision. "I bet she's boring as hell in bed."

"I'm sure Hell isn't boring, so your analogy doesn't quite work." Jess replied dryly as she brought a steaming cup of latte to her lips.

"Um, _excuse_ me, but were supposed to be supporting _Sarah_ here."

At least she had one family member in her corner, Sarah seethed silently. Jess was such a fucking goody two shoes, believing there was good in everyone, even the whore. The rest of the Buchanan and Lords weren't too pleased with Cris, but they all seemed to think Sarah was spending too much time fuming over a doomed-from-the-beginning romance. Per Kevin, any guy who avoided his girlfriend's family as if they were the plague wasn't all that committed to begin with.

"I just think you're being too petty." Jess sighed, discreetly glancing in Evangeline's direction again. "You have no idea what being alone and pregnant feels like. And it's not like Cris cheated on you. This was something that happened _six_ years ago."

"Oh please." Nat's eyes bulged with indignation. "That bitch didn't waste any time driving a wedge between Cris and Sarah."

"The wedge was already there, wasn't it?" Jess pinned Sarah with a blunt look, but her tone was gentle and sympathetic. "How many times did you come to me crying about how you and Cris were growing apart and how it felt like he was slowly breaking up with you? According to you, the relationship rarely went beyond a roll in the sack. He blew you off when you suggested living together. Then you give him a ridiculous ultimatum about his son and you actually thought the two of you would still be together after all that?"

Sarah swallowed a lump in her throat, refusing to reply. In the back of her mind, she knew Jessica was speaking truth to power, but she refused to acknowledge it, stubbornly clinging to her bitterness. She zoned in on the source of her hate, fervently wishing for something to blow a hole in that smug slut. As anger roiled, Sarah's cousins continued arguing the issue.

"Jess, come on, be a little more understanding."

"I understand that she's heartbroken, but you've got to stop enabling her, Natalie. Cris is a good guy. You and I certainly don't have any room to talk crap about him after the way _we_ treated him."

"Me divorcing Cris shouldn't condone him treating Sarah like dirt."

"He didn't treat her like dirt, they just broke up. It was coming sooner or later…it happens. I'm trying to get you two to understand how defeatist it is to let some man determine our happiness and you aren't helping."

Sarah had missed an opportunity to skewer the whore at the diner, but now was as good a time as any. She was working up the nerve to approach her when Evangeline suddenly looked straight at Sarah. There was something intimidating in the aloof and unreadable dark eyes, but what was really unnerving was that benign little smile curving her mouth.

Humiliated at being caught staring, Sarah averted attention to her half-eaten club sandwich, vaguely aware that the twins were still quietly bickering. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Jess' hand came into view as it rested lightly on Sarah's. "Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"Oh. My. God." Nat exclaimed in a disgusted whisper. "No she is _not_ coming over here."

Just as Sarah raised her head, the subject of their conversation drew to a halt at their table. The benign smile was still there and her eyes rested on Sarah momentarily before encompassing Jess and Nat. "Hello."

After a moment of awkward silence, Jess and Nat managed to return Evangeline's greeting.

"Evangeline Williamson." She needlessly introduced herself, stretching a hand towards Jess.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Buchanan." The more gracious of them shook Evangeline's hand and gestured to her right. "This is my sister, Natalie."

"Cristian's _ex-wife_." Nat added cattily, ignoring Evangeline's proffered hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Natalie." Evangeline spoke as if she were humoring a precocious child. "Cristian's told me a lot about you."

In other words, Cris told me how you dumped him for a man who made you think he was really dead. Sarah was sure he'd made them all sound like witches to make himself look good. But was this whore really going to stand here and make small talk, as if she weren't responsible for ruining Sarah's life?

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was hoping I could talk with Sarah." Evangeline said, more command than request in her tone as she looked at Sarah again. "Privately."

As if.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of them."

"Are you sure?"

Sarah wanted to throw something. "What do you want?"

The whore had the gall to take the vacant chair next to Sarah. She crossed her legs and reclined casually, her expression full of empathy. "He's just a man, Sarah."

"Just a man?" Sarah was incredulous. "You don't have much of an opinion of Cris."

"He's just a man to _you_. To me, he's the father of my son. Not some piece of ass to bitch fight over."

"I _love_ Cris."

"Fair enough."

"Fair e-…this isn't some kind of game. If you can talk about stealing another woman's man like that, then you're a really cold bitch."

"Well. I _am_ a lawyer."

Being insulted didn't seem to affect the woman at all, though the empathy she'd shown earlier disappeared. Suddenly, images flashed in Sarah's mind. Images of Evangeline driving Cristian's car. Of her being embraced so lovingly by the Vegas, who'd _never_ been that welcoming to Sarah. Then she imagined Evangeline living in that beautiful new house, sleeping in Cristian's bed every night.

And she snapped.

"Are you sleeping with him?"

Evangeline didn't even flinch at the harsh question. "I'm having sex with him. Sometimes we sleep afterwards."

"You know." Nat broke in, leaning across the table as she glowered at Evangeline. "I think you should leave now."

After sizing Nat up, Evangeline rose from the chair, painstakingly pushing it back into place, as if completing the mundane act kept her from losing control. But she wasn't yet done.

"I understand your pain Sarah, believe me. I'm sorry if you feel I'm the one who caused it. But my baby has come to know and love his father. He and I have a lot vested in someone you seem to think is just a possession. And Ky is innocent in all of this."

God, she wanted to kill her. _Kill_ her. "Meaning?"

"Meaning if you hadn't staged that little scene in front of my son, I wouldn't be talking to you now. But since he's not here and you seem to need to expend some energy…"

 _Was that whore really…_

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes."

Nat sputtered, Jess groaned and Keri Vega suddenly appeared, brushing snow from her thick mane of curly hair and taking in the scene with keen interest. She took up a protective stance next to Evangeline, looping an arm around the other woman's shoulder as she said, "Hey, girl."

"Hey." Evangeline turned to hug Keri briefly, all sunshine and roses, as if she hadn't just promised in pretty terms to kick Sarah's ass.

Keri murmured hello to each of the Buchanan women, attune to the thick tension in the air. "What's going on?"

"I was just threatening Sarah." Evangeline supplied coolly.

"Well if you're done, can we have some lunch?" A hand propped on her hip, Keri glared at Eva with mock exasperation. "I want to get in some Christmas shopping before the kids get out of school."

"I got us a table over here." Evangeline hooked an arm through Keri's to lead her away, glancing over her shoulder as she said politely, "It was nice meeting you guys."

Moments went by as they all digested what had just happened. Then Nat harrumphed and resumed eating. "I still say she's uptight. But she's got ovaries."

"See?" Jess gripped Sarah's arm, squeezing it lightly as she drove her point home. "This is what happens when you let other people have power over you. Just stay away from them, Sarah. Let it go."

Sarah ignored Jess as she focused on her nemesis, who seemed to have already put the incident behind her as she yucked it up with Keri. Oh she may have underestimated Miss High and Mighty. But Sarah wasn't letting anything go.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"On second thought, I think it looks better in front of the window."

In the camcorder's miniature screen, Eva saw Cris turn and scowl as he scratched his neck and the backs of his hands. "I've moved it there twice already."

"But it'll look so pretty from the window."

"Unless the neighbors stand in our backyard, what's the point?"

"What do you think, baby?" Eva aimed the camcorder at Kyan. "In front of the window or on the other side of the fireplace?"

"The window." Kyan excitedly agreed with his mother. "Santa Claus can see it when he flies in."

"See? " Eva was unapologetically smug. "Forget the neighbors, it's all about Santa. Are you going to deny the big man?"

The scowl deepened as Cris expelled a frustrated breath. He bent low to grab the tall Scotch pine by its trunk and stand, head and shoulders becoming engulfed by the thick, dark green branches. After dragging the tree to its initial spot in front of the window again, he secured it to the stand and straightened, clawing irritably at his itchy neck. "I'm not moving it again."

He _would_ be moving it again. When Christmas was over and he had to haul it to the curb. As she shut off the camcorder, Eva decided to keep that future opportunity to torture him to herself.

"Can we put ormanents on now?" Kyan wanted to know.

"Don't have any, mijo." Cris said, finger-combing needles from his hair.

"Guess we're supposed to _imagine_ the ornaments, baby." Eva gave Cris a mock look of disgust as she began sweeping up the needles. "A tree with no decorations. That's a sad way to welcome Santa."

"Cut me some slack." Cris said, running a hand over Kyan's curly head as he regarded his son meaningfully. "I've never had a reason to put up a tree before."

"This means a trip to the store."

"Now?"

"It's only six."

"Exactly. The Sixers are playing."

"So record it. They suck anyway."

"Like the Bulls are gonna win it all."

"At least they _win_." Eva retorted, then made sure he grasped the underlying meaning in her next words. " _Nobody's_ going to _bed_ tonight until this tree is decorated."

Cris was rueful but impressed. "You play dirty, babe."

For the second time that day, they bundled up and to Kyan's disappointment, they took the Jeep again. Freakish winter weather had descended on the northeast and Llanview citizens were up to their knees in snow.

Eva's enthusiasm for Christmas decorations waned as they walked the long distance from where they had parked to the store. Her muscles seemed to suck in the extreme cold despite the layers she wore and earlier exertion spent searching the Christmas tree lot was now coming back to haunt her. Kyan and Cris appeared not to be bothered by the frigid temperature at all and Eva kept her own discomfort to herself. Though it had only been a couple of years since Kyan had really started to understand the excitement of Christmas, this was by far the most animated she'd ever seen him during the holidays. She had feeling that Cris had a lot to do with that.

Once inside the surprisingly packed store, she wished she'd brought the camcorder with her, if only to catch the look on Cristian's face when he was relegated to shopping cart duty. Actually hooking her cumbersome bag over his broad shoulder caused him to blanch, but the damn thing swung wildly whenever Eva bent down. Of course, she couldn't resist teasing him, saying, "It's cute on you…it actually matches your coat."

As she and Kyan piled boxes of lights and ornaments into the cart, Eva suddenly thought of Christmas next year. Would Kyan be spending it with Cris or with her? Would Cris even bother with a tree if they weren't there to beg him for one as they had this morning?

"You won't be able to see the door with that thing hanging on it."

Eva snapped out of depressing reverie to stow the huge wreath on the cart's lower rack. "Just steer the cart and hold my purse like a good boy, alright?"

"Woman, you're pushing it." Cris threatened, lightly bumping her ass with the cart when she straightened. "The tree'll fall over with all this stuff on it."

"You must be hungry." Eva surmised in amusement as she and Kyan paused in front of a shelf to examine tree toppers. "Ky gets grumpy when he hasn't eaten either."

Cris shrewdly decided to use his son to hurry things along. "You hungry, mijo?"

"No."

Eva smiled to herself. Kyan was hungry, but at the moment, he craved Christmas more.

Later, in one of the long and winding checkout lines, Eva kept a tight hold on Ky as impatient shoppers pushed and shoved their way around them. Heedless of their surroundings, Cris kept an arm laced around her waist and dropped several brief kisses to her forehead, her jaw. She'd always been annoyed with couple PDA. She was less cynical of it now that she was kinda sorta a couple and being publicly adored by the sweetest, sexiest man she'd ever known.

Hand stealing under her scarf to massage her neck, Cris whispered. "I was thinking about next Christmas."

That was no coincidence. Eva decided the man was somehow psychologically in tune with her. The more time she spent with him, the more she felt it. And now that they were physically in tune, the connection was deepening even more.

"What about it?"

"I'm thinking about where we'll all be."

They line moved and they shuffled forward as Eva asked, "What do you mean?"

Cris drew closer, his eyes intense. "You ever think about staying in Llanview?"

"Staying in Llanview or staying in Llanview with _you_?"

"Yeah, with me."

Eva looked down at Kyan, who was watching both of them with big curious eyes. Under his mother's scrutiny, he ducked his head and continued examining the goodies lining the checkout stand displays.

"This really isn't the place to talk about it." Eva murmured for Cris' ears only.

"Right." Cris sighed, dropping his hand to his side. "We can talk about it at home."

Decorating the tree and throwing together dinner delayed the conversation, of which Eva was grateful. While she was overjoyed that Cris wanted them to stay, Eva was torn between the life she had in Chicago and being with a man whom she'd only really just begun to know. They'd rushed into bed and rushing into a relationship, though it felt right, could probably spell trouble later on.

While Cris helped Kyan with his bath, Eva soaked in the tub in Cristian's bathroom, willing her tender limbs to wellness. Now would be the time to seriously follow doctor's orders and incorporate some sort of light exercise into her day. She made a mental note to ask Keri about it tomorrow.

Cris and Kyan's voices carried from the bedroom and Eva felt mild irritation that her son wasn't in bed. Cris was good at bending her parenting rules, whether it be allowing Ky junk food or letting him watch horror movies. Apparently bedtime was the latest rule being broken.

Sure enough, when she returned to the bedroom, Kyan was sprawled in the center of the bed, his eyes clued to the cartoons playing on the new flat screen positioned at the foot of bed. Cris was pulling a T-shirt and pajama bottoms out of the new dresser she'd bought. When they'd started sleeping together, Eva had decided the master bedroom needed to look like one. Everything was new, including the massive platform bed and it's tall leather headboard.

"What're you doing in here?" Eva asked her son gently, glad she'd chosen to wear the long nightshirt instead of the skimpy attire Cris preferred her in.

"Watching Spongebob." Kyan said, little chin propped in his hands.

"He wanted to sleep in here tonight. It's okay, isn't it?" Cris asked in a low voice as he met her in the center of the room. "I think something's bothering him."

"Could it be the horror movies you've been letting him watch lately?"

"It was only the one and I swear I won't let him watch another."

"I guess this means I'll be sleeping in the guest room again."

"Why would you?"

"Cris, first of all, there's a picture of my boobs hanging over the fireplace."

"I took care of that."

Eva looked towards the fireplace, the wall above it now empty. That was one of her concerns taken care of. There was still the matter of Kyan's reaction to seeing his parents behaving as if they were in love. And the reaction once he realized they'd be leaving Llanview and returning to Chicago without Cris.

"I don't want Ky getting the wrong impression of our relationship."

"What wrong impression? His parents sleep together like everyone else's parents. Antonio and I used to crash with ours sometimes when we were kids…it was no big deal to us. It made us feel good."

"Yes, but…"

"You worry too much, Evangeline. Don't you think Ky feels more secure seeing his parents together?" Cris kissed her soundly and gave her a gentle whack on her bottom. "Relax."

He left her to go into the bathroom and Eva shook her head, marveling at how much control over her life she'd lost. Still, the three of them interacting as a real family was something that Eva was beginning to enjoy and treasure. She let go of her anxiety about the future and climbed into bed, drowsy form the hot back and the prescription medication she'd taken.

"Under the covers, baby." Eva said as she drew back the covers. Kyan crawled up next to her and Eva tucked him in as he reclined high against the plush pillows and became engrossed in his cartoon again. Eva had to beg for a kiss goodnight and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out.

She woke up later when Ky's knee jabbed her in the stomach. He was curled against her now and sleeping soundly. Cris was lying on his back watching the Sixers game he'd recorded earlier, but he turned to look at her when she rose on her elbow and arranged Kyan's knees safely away from her.

"Does he always sleep like that?" Cris whispered.

"Did he get you too?" Eva yawned.

"Several times." Cris rolled to his side as Eva did, Ky stretched out on his back between them. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

"What?"

"I saw those pills in the bathroom. You only take them when you're feeling bad."

Today's episode had actually been one of the few she'd had since she'd been here. She tested her limbs, which were still sluggish, but no longer achy. That few hours of sleep had been amazingly restorative. "I feel better now."

"Come here."

She met him halfway and they shared a kiss over the top of Kyan's head. Eva saw a lot of questions in his eyes when she pulled back.

"You're missing the game."

He aimed the remote at the television and the screen, along with the room, went dark. "I want you and Ky to stay here."

She could barely see him in the darkness and she slid her foot forward until it touched his leg. Did he not realize she had a life back in Chicago? A job that she hated and a home and a mother and sister. Why didn't he offer to move to Chicago with her? And weren't they moving too fast here?

"I just can't pick up and move, Cris."

"You did when you came here."

"A temporary move is easier."

"It's just as easy to make it permanent."

Maybe if he phrased his wants in a different way. Maybe if he said he loved her, Eva would be confident enough to call her boss on Monday and quit her job, sell her home, and fight with her mother about leaving everything behind for a man who'd she fallen for in less than two months.

"I want you and Ky here with me." Cris repeated, a little more forcefully, though his voice remained a whisper.

Men were so dense about these things. How long it would take him to figure out just the right words to get her to stay? Until then, she was holding firm.

"We'll see."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Evangeline loved everything she saw reflected in the full length mirror; the black scoop-neck mini, the sexy high heels. Her hair she didn't like so much. It was in desperate need of a touchup and trim and couldn't afford to wait for a visit to her regular stylist back in Chicago. She'd ask Keri to recommend someone when she saw her tonight. If they managed to get out.

She was dragging a comb through her hair when her cell rang. "Hello?"

"You called?"

The nonchalance in Cristian's voice annoyed Eva. "I called _twice_."

"I'm sorry…I got stuck with a client."

"We're supposed to meet Keri and Antonio…" Eva consulted the silver watch circling her wrist. "… in ten minutes."

"So call and tell them we'll be a little late." There was impatience and agitation in his tone. "I'm pulling onto our street right now."

She glared at her cell after ending the call. Men.

Cris failed to understand that cabin fever had become a real, almost depressing issue with Eva. It was too cold for her to venture out too long each day and with most of the house decorated, she barely had anything to occupy her time anymore. No one had time to talk to her on the phone. Keri was deep into giving final exams. Layla was busy juggling two new boyfriends. Her mother was preoccupied with charity work and her boss refused to discuss cases with her, insisting she should enjoy the last few weeks of leave.

When Carlotta, bless her matchmaking little heart, had begged for Kyan to spend the weekend with her, Carlos and the rest of the Vega grandchildren, Eva had jumped at the chance. She and Keri had been longing to go out together with their respective Vega men in tow and Abuela Vega had presented them with the perfect opportunity. Only the hoped for weekend of adult company and some alone time with Cris was getting off to a bad start.

In the bathroom, Eva punished her scalp as she fashioned her hair back into a sleek bun. By the time she'd fastened earrings to her ears and slipped on a matching bracelet, Cris was entering the bedroom.

He looked anxious, preoccupied. His client must have been a real ass. Eva suddenly felt guilty for giving him attitude over such a minor issue.

"Hey." She greeted from her perch on the bed, getting to her feet for their usual welcome home hug and kiss. Only Cris left her hanging.

"Give me twenty minutes." He said tersely, yanking his sweater over his head as he strode towards the bathroom.

"Don't I get a kiss hello?"

Seamlessly switching course, Cris crossed the bedroom towards her. Eva's eyes fastened to his bare chest. Maybe Keri and Antonio would understand if they were just a little late. But Cris spoiled the idea of a quickie when he chastely kissed her cheek. His lips were ice cold. And he smelled of cloves and smoke.

"Hold up." Eva's fingers looped around his forearm to keep him from moving away. He frowned down at her as she pressed her face against his chest and sniffed, then nuzzled the crook of his neck and sniffed again. She drew away, her narrowed-eyed scrutiny matching his. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You've been smoking."

"Yeah…you know I smoke."

"Not all the time. If I remember correctly, you only do it when you're stressed."

He shook his head briefly, now anxious, preoccupied and irritated. "We're going to be even more late if you don't let me take a shower."

 _Don't go off. He's having his man period._

Eva released his arm and Cris escaped into the bathroom, the door closing soundly behind him. The shower hissed seconds later. She settled onto the plush loveseat facing the fireplace and waited. When he emerged in a haze of steam, scrubbing a towel over his damp hair. Eva squirmed in her seat. He was swinging heavily and his thighs were glistening with water.

Noticing her sitting in the chair, he tossed the towel away as he moved towards her.

"Cris." She griped, glaring at the towel crumpled at the foot of the bed. He was worse than Ky. But she forgot about the towel when Cris uncrossed her legs and lowered himself onto her lap. Damn he was heavy, but his bare ass felt very nice against her nylon-covered thighs.

With a teasing smirk, he angled himself on her lap, unabashedly displaying his goods. "Mad at me?"

"Oh my God." Eva laughed, squeezing eyes shut to block out his nakedness and pressing back against the loveseat so his member would stop poking her in the belly. It didn't work. " _Move_."

"Why?" Cris blew in her ear as he grabbed her hand and placed it on his ass, holding it there.

"Because we're late." Eva tried to pull her hand away, but he was much stronger. "And I really, really, _really_ want to be a grown up and go out to dinner."

"So you've had enough of _The Year Without A Santa Claus_ too?" Cris said, referring to one of the many holiday shows Kyan had been forcing them to watch lately. "How did our boy behave when you left him at Mami's?"

"He was excited. It's like camping out to him." Eva answered, opening her eyes to look at him. "But that was because Diego was there. He may wake up in the middle of the night and want to come home."

"I guess I better get ready then." He let go of her hand and stretched, letting his heavy thighs fall open and folding his arms behind his head. "Unless you wanna…?"

Eva averted her eyes and made a feeble attempt to push him off her lap. "You're a slut, you know that?"

"Only for you." Cris sat up again, grasping her face in his hands and finally giving her a proper kiss hello. His demeanor was no longer teasing when he pulled back, but contrite. "I'm sorry about earlier. This client is a real bitch."

"You're forgiven." Eva shifted uncomfortably. "You're heavy too."

Cris kissed her again as he got off her lap. "Shit…we're really late now."

Eva straightened her skirt, crossed her legs again and watched him rush to the closet. She wanted to ask him about the bitch client he was having problems with, but decided to save it for pillow talk. Tonight she wanted to just enjoy being with him and being out of the house.

The restaurant the women had decided on was Greek and Cris and Eva made it there nearly an hour late. Through appetizers, they endured repeated ribbing from Keri and Antonio, who firmly believed their lateness was due to sexual shenanigans. Eva might have been piqued if it were anyone other than these two. She'd grown very fond of and very comfortable with Cristian's brother and most especially Keri.

The evening was enjoyable, but there were several times when Cristian's cell vibrated and each time it did, he grew more and more agitated. The third time it buzzed, he turned it off completely.

"Bitch client?" Eva asked.

"Yeah." Cris nodded and then drained a whole glass of wine.

Neither Keri nor Antonio noticed the change in Cristian's demeanor, even though he became more and more withdrawn as the evening went on. They ended up at RJ's club after dinner and as soon as they were seated, Cris excused himself to call the bitch client. By this time, Eva began to doubt his or her existence.

"Good evening, good evening." RJ welcomed them as he sat a tray of drinks on their table and began doling them out. "Where is Young Vega?"

"Pop, Cris is in his thirties and a father and you know how he hates it when you call him that." Keri reprimanded lightly as she took a glass of wine from her father.

"I've known him since he was a smart-mouth teenager. When he's old and gray and I'm old and distinguished, he's still going to be Young Vega." RJ told Eva as he offered her a glass of wine.

"Oh no, I can't have alcohol." Eva said, eyeing the deep red liquid longingly.

"It's non-alcoholic."

"Meaning it's grape juice." Antonio said, grabbing one of the beers he and Cris always ordered from the tray.

"It's fermented, but most of the alcohol been removed." RJ explained. " _Orange juice_ has more alcohol. So enjoy. Your man requested this especially for you."

Eva ignored the "your man". No matter how she and Cris ended, the Vega-Gannon family would always see him as hers and her as his. She sipped her wine and almost climaxed, it was so good.

"I want the non-alcoholic wine." Keri laughed at Eva's reaction.

"I told you." RJ said smugly. "I ordered a case of it, so you better visit here often."

Despite its goodness, Eva sipped the wine sparingly. Halfway through the glass, Cris still hadn't returned to the table. The annoyance she'd felt earlier that evening returned full force. Antonio was trying to coax Keri onto the dance floor, but she was reluctant to leave Eva alone.

"Where the hell is he?" Keri huffed on Eva's behalf.

"I'll go find him." Antonio offered reluctantly.

"No, no." Eva waved him off and rose from the table. "I'll go. You dance with your wife."

Two trips around the club later, Evangeline located Cris in the lobby. A huge palm plant obscured him. She might have overlooked him had it not been for the whorl of smoke drifting upward. Seriously, he'd been out here all this time _smoking_?

His back was turned to her, so he didn't see her approaching. She could she he was not only smoking, but having a heated argument with someone via his cell.

"Name _one_ time I've gone bareback with you."

The harshness, the ugly vehement way in which he'd just spoken drew Evangeline to an abrupt halt. Even in her worse argument with him, Cris had never spoken to her that way. Whoever he was talking to was someone he hated intensely, a rare emotion for Cris. He was and always had been a caring man, laid back.

Bareback. It had been a while since she'd heard the word, but if she recalled…

"Alright…you're not lying. But this is not _my_ problem. Don't fucking call me again."

Suddenly, everything Eva had just heard and the suspicion she'd been harboring was pushed to the back of her mind.

"Cristian." She called.

He swung around, mild shock and culpability registered on his features as he closed his phone and smoke trailed from his nose and mouth. Eva pushed that guilty look to the back of her mind too. All was right in her world, she asserted silently. She hadn't moved her and her baby to Llanview to have everything implode.

"I'm sorry." Cris crouched to snub out the cigarette in the plant's container.

"You've been apologizing a lot lately." Eva tried to inject lightness into her tone.

"I promise to spend the rest of the night making it up to you." Cris ran his hands up her arms before hugging her to him.

Eva couldn't resist testing him. "Everything okay with the bitch client?"

"Yeah, it's cool." Cris lied. She knew him well enough now that she could tell. "I need a beer."

"There's one waiting for you." Eva murmured, allowing him to lead her back into the club.

Cristian's mood improved after that, the edgy, secretive and pensive man replaced by the Cris she had fallen in love with. He doted on her, teased her mercilessly about what he was going to do to her when they got home, traded vulgar barbs with his brother and RJ. Eva began to think she'd just imagined his earlier behavior. She was totally relaxed and happy again when Cris led her onto the dance floor the third time that evening. Swaying slowly together was sublime. So was the song. Marvin Gaye.

 _It's too late for you and me…  
It's too late for you and I…  
Much too late for you to cry_…

No offense to Marvin, but Eva wasn't liking this particular song so much. The lyrics seemed prophetic and ominous.

"So how close am I to getting you to stay here permanently?" Cris whispered, his fingers gliding down to rest just above her bottom. He'd followed up his question by sweeping his mouth up her neck.

"Depends." Eva said, spying Keri and Antonio in a similar clench.

"On what?"

Now Eva wasn't about to tell a grown man how to keep her in Llanview. She wanted to stay. She liked Llanview. It was slow, but nice. She'd grown to love Keri like a sister. She adored Carlotta and Carlos.

 _Ah we tried...  
God knows we tried…  
Now it's too late to live and love…_

"Let's go home." Eva proposed abruptly. Marvin was starting to piss her off.

Cristian's lips had been hovering close to hers. Now he pulled back to look down at her. "You okay?"

"I'm tired." Eva fibbed, leading him towards Keri and Antonio to say goodbye.

On the way home, she pulled off the heels pinching her toes and burrowed into her coat as Cris navigated the newly snow-dusted streets with care.

"This reminds me of when we met."

"Llanview doesn't really remind me of Chicago."

"I mean the snow…being at Capricorn."

"I guess." Eva agreed absently. She wanted to ask him about that phone call, not reminisce.

"You took me to that biker bar." Cris lowered the volume on the radio. "Twisted something."

"The Twisted Spoke."

"That's it."

Eva smiled, caught up in the memory now. She turned in her seat, lifting her hand to cup the back of his neck. "It's not a true biker bar, but their burgers are amazing."

"I developed a serious love for Harleys because of that bar."

" _That_ explains the motorcycle. You're taking me for a ride when the weather's warmer."

Cris slowed to a stop at the red light and leaned in for a kiss. His eyes were soulful and earnest when he said, "I developed a serious love for you too."

Her pulse quickened at those words, words she'd been wanting to hear for weeks. She was melting inside, but the romantic in her was tempered by her more pragmatic side. He was in love with her, yet he never tried to find her? "Did you really?"

"I don't think I realized it then." Cris eased through the empty intersection when the light turned green. "But I think I've been in love with you for six years."

"Even when you were married?" Eva asked skeptically.

"Even then." Cris said solemnly.

Evangeline believed him. The necklace and the painting were evidence that he was telling the truth. She was cautiously thrilled at his confession. She was ready to admit that she loved him too, ready to call Layla and have her ship the rest of her and Kyan's things to Llanview.

She couldn't believe _in_ him though. Because as happy as he'd just made her, his end of that phone call was still nagging her.

"Did I step in it?" He asked after a lengthy silence.

"No." Eva assured him.

 _Tell him you love him too._

She was willing herself to do it, not really believing she could be so damn buoyant and so damn unwilling to reciprocate her feelings. Btu there was that phone call. And she really didn't know him know him. Add together their night together six years ago and they'd really only known each other the equivalent of…

"Fifty-six days." Eva said aloud.

"Fifty-six days?" Cris echoed in confusion as he pulled into the driveway and pressed the remote garage door opener.

"We've known each other for fifty-six days."

" _Ah_." Cris eased the car into the garage and switched off the engine. "That's why you're, you know…not sure."

"Fifty-six days, Cris." Eva reiterated. You didn't change your whole life for someone you'd known for so little time, no matter how hard you'd fallen for them.

"Technically, we've known each other for six years." Cris argued.

"No."

"Madre de Dios." Cris growled in frustration. "Evangeline, look. I know things with us went pretty fast and you still need some time to think about it. I meant it when I said I love you. I love Kyan…I want you two to stay here. But I'm not going to force you or pressure you, so you take all the time you need."

And the melting commenced again. "You're a good man."

 _A good man with secrets._

"So, can I take you upstairs and make love to you now?"

Eva nodded, lifting his hand and pressing a kiss to his palm. He'd given her an emotional reprieve and she felt so much relief. All the doubts and misgivings would sort themselves out during that time and then she'd know in her heart what to do.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The plain but beautiful wooden box held a set of unique Oriental watercolors. They were exceptional quality, a brand that most artists coveted. Cristian already owned a similar set of barely used tubes, but he would cherish the new set even more because they were a gift from Evangeline.

"They're not much." Eva murmured, a small and uncertain smile curving her lips. She sat with her back to the Christmas tree, long brown legs crossed beneath her, the twinkling lights casting a multicolored shimmer over her skin.

"Not much? You know how hard these are to come by?" Cris leaned forward to kiss her, assuring her that he loved the gift. Silently, he vowed to create a masterpiece with Evangeline's paints.

They'd barely separated when Kyan came crashing between them, stumbling over his father's outstretched legs as he chased the silver, remote control Porsche he'd been zooming around the family room.

"Hey, mijo…you got other presents to open." Cris nodded toward the brightly colored gifts spilling from under the tree.

"Okay." Kyan said absently as he sent the miniature version of Cristian's car careening into the kitchen.

"I don't care what else is in those boxes." Eva laughed. " _That_ gift will trump them all."

"I know what my boy likes. And my girl." Cris plucked a gift out of the pile and held it out to her. "Ready for your present?"

"Is it the same one you gave me last night?"

"That one's _way_ too large to fit into this box."

Eva hooted as she ripped into the glossy wrapping paper. "It's amazing the way you manage to lug around those two big heads."

He chuckled as he watched her hold up a long silver chain with a small letter 'C' dangling from it. "Babe, it's gorgeous."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Is this what I think it is?"

Cris took it from her and looped it around her waist. "It's a belly chain."

Eva cocked an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"It'll look sexy as hell with the thong I bought you." He whispered, aware of Kyan hovering nearby.

"Do you even know what size panties I wear?"

"Extra, extra tiny."

Eva shook her head in mock exasperation, but fastened the chain and pulled her pajama top over it. "Did you get me anything I won't be afraid to show my mother?"

"You know I did." Cris replied ruefully as he got to his feet and went to the hall closet.

From the moment he'd met Evangeline's mother and sister at the airport, he'd been under intense scrutiny, especially from Mama Williamson. In her eyes, everything he did would be a reflection of his devotion to Eva and Kyan. If anything was deemed lacking, she would see it as an inability to do right by her daughter and grandson. They'd only been settled into their hotel room for scant minutes before Lisa had insisted on seeing Cristian's "place of employment". Neither Williamson had seemed to think much of the cramped offices of Vega Media. Eva had come to his rescue, insisting on showing them the new location and talking up the new art gallery. They'd been a little more impressed. A _very_ little.

Both women had been more gracious at dinner last night, possibly because the house had raised their estimation of Cristian's ability to provide. But they were still reserved with him, heaping the brunt of their warmth and affection on Eva and Kyan.

Kyan was tearing into his other presents when Cris returned and Eva was back to capturing their first Christmas as a family with a small camcorder. She aimed it at Cristian when he walked into the frame, but quickly lowered it when she saw what he held in his hands.

"You _beautiful_ man." The camcorder fell into Eva's lap as she took the painting from Cris and propped it on the floor next to her. Her eyes were bright as she gazed at the portrait of Kyan. "Look at my baby."

"That's me." Kyan pointed out needlessly, leaning against his mother to gawk at the painting too. His interest in the oil and acrylic version of himself lasted all of five seconds, then he was back to opening presents.

"The colors and the style is so simple, but it's really profound…his eyes are so expressive."

Cris always got a rush when he showed his work, but Eva's appreciation sent his emotions and pride soaring to a whole other plane. He couldn't help but compare her understanding of his craft to Sarah, who'd only seen it as a means for profit.

And just like that, his mood shifted violently. He'd effectively shut his ex out of his mind with the arrival of his potential in-laws, hunting down the perfect gifts for Eva and Ky, helping Eva get ready for the invasion of friends and relatives coming to Christmas dinner later that afternoon. Now just a fleeting thought of Sarah brought his problems front and foremost again. Including the ugly encounter they'd had two days ago.

A whoop pulled Cristian out of his dark thoughts. Kyan was holding aloft a pair of roller blades. Eva was watching Cris, her expression shrewd and perceptive. But she said nothing, turning her attention to Ky as she gushed with him over his rollerblades. Cris figured he was going to catch hell later, so he threw his all into enjoying the rest of Christmas morning with his family and eventually Sarah was out of his mind again.

He'd probably gone overboard with the presents. Because he hadn't been able to settle on a couple of nice things, Eva had several new pairs of diamond earrings, a crocodile briefcase, two tennis bracelets, and a fur lined leather coat. Kyan had cars big and small, the skates, a kid's art set, action figures, an I-Pod he probably wouldn't use, three new pairs of sneakers. He'd had every intention of making up for lost time and spoiling them both rotten. So Cris was more than a little bowled over when Kyan presented him with a gift. On a small 8x10 canvas in vivid watercolors, Ky had painstakingly created a scene of father and son posing in front of the house next to a gleaming silver Porsche. Cristian's head was almost as big as the car and his nose was nearly none existent, but it was still an amazing piece of work for one so young. Kyan had even remembered the lesson Cris had given him on depth perception and distance.

He could barely manage a thank you as he pulled Ky into a bear hug, burying his face against the boy's neck. The emotions began to choke him even more as he realized he all this happiness could be lost to him when he finally manned up and told Evangeline the truth.

Later on, while Kyan lay snoozing on the floor amid wrapping paper, boxes and toys, Cris followed Eva into the kitchen, where she went about prepping for dinner later on that day. She was shoving a gargantuan turkey into the oven and Cris, sensing her mood had changed, tried to charm her out of her pique. When she straightened from shutting the oven door, he swooped her back into an embrace and tickled the back of her ear with the tip of his tongue.

"So the family won't be here for another five hours…" He sent them both swaying slowly back and forth. "…and Ky is knocked out. How 'bout we go back to bed?"

There was tenseness in her slim body, flippancy in her tone. "That would be nice if I thought we'd be alone."

"What're you talking about?"

"How're you going to make love to me when you're too preoccupied to enjoy our first Christmas together? "Eva wiggled out of his arms and went to the fridge, jerking it open. "Something or someone is bothering you. One minute you were watching Ky open presents, the next you're just…gone."

"Nothing's worrying me."

Her mouth twisted disbelievingly as she held up a package of bacon. "You want breakfast or are _you_ going back to bed?"

" _Nothing's_ worrying me."

Tossing the bacon back inside, she grabbed milk instead and took it with her to the pantry. "Please. We haven't known each other long, but I _know_ you. The smoking, the zoning out in the middle of conversations. You snap at people for no good reason."

Cristian blurted out what he thought would be a good and plausible excuse. "The construction on the new office is stressing me out."

Eva stopped in the middle of shaking cornflakes into a bowl to level him with an impressive glare. It was one she used to check Ky's behavior and it had the same effect on Cris that it had on their son.

"I'm sorry…I'm bullshitting you."

"Mmmhmm." Eva murmured as she splashed milk into the bowl. "I'm tired of it, you know."

"I know."

Cris edged near her, tried to take her in her arms again but she cleanly moved away. Leaning against the counter, she balanced the bowl of cereal in her hand, shoved a spoonful into her mouth and glared at him some more. If he'd learned anything about Eva over the nearly two months they'd been cohabitating it was that she had a low tolerance for bullshit.

"We need to talk." Cris offered, breathing suddenly shallow. His heart was hammering so painfully in his chest, he wondered fleetingly if he were having a heart attack.

"We _do_ need to talk. But not today."

A reprieve. Cristian's body sagged with relief and his heart beat slowed.

"We're going to enjoy Christmas and New Years for Kyan's sake. You're going to stop with the smoking in the garage and the backyard and leaving those damn nasty butts everywhere, you're going to stop it with the sneaky phone calls and the mind-wandering BS. If you slip even a _little_ \- especially _today_? Me and my baby will be on the first flight to Chicago tomorrow."

Damn he loved this woman, but she was pushing it with the harsh dictating and ultimatum. His balls were being twisted with no mercy and the instinct to defend himself rose up swiftly. It would be beyond stupid to argue at this point, though, especially since he was in the wrong here.

"I hear you." Cris relented, barely managing to keep the pissed out of his voice.

Eva silently studied him, nonchalantly munching her cereal. Then she straightened, plunked the bowl on the countertop and added more flakes. "Don't forget you have to go get Mom and Layla at ten."

"They're not coming at one with everyone else?"

"Somebody has to help me cook."

It was only a ten minute ride from the hotel to his house, but he would dread those ten minutes in Lisa's company.

Eva was alternately eating her cereal and depositing various items on the countertop. Celery, onions, cornmeal, cans of creamed soup, pie shells, sweet potatoes. She was headed past him to get to the spices in the upper cabinet, but she stopped instead, went up on her tiptoes and kissed him. The unexpected action surprised the hell out of Cris. If she was this forgiving when they finally had their talk, maybe they'd be alright after all.

"Does that mean we can go back to bed now?" Cris quipped, desperate for them to be normal again.

"I'm calling a truce. I'm mad at you, but I'm not burn-you-in-your-bed mad." Eva pulled several bottles of spices from the cabinet. "You want breakfast or not?"

Strangely enough, he wasn't hungry. Fear did that to a man. "I'm just gonna crash with Kyan."

Maybe if he made himself scarce, her attitude towards him would improve even more. He scooped up Kyan, depositing his limp little body on the sectional and covering him with a throw before settling himself on the other end. But he couldn't go back to sleep. Instead, he listened to the comforting sounds of clanging pots and Eva's soft humming and thought how miserable it would be like to never hear those sounds again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Eva glanced around the crowded family room as she moved towards the kitchen. Vegas, Gannons and a Williamson took up every square surface. There were four conversations going at once, the kids were engaged in a rowdy game of Hide-And-Seek while the Suns and Spurs game on the flat screen went ignored. Despite the ruckus, it was all strangely comforting.

"You want another one?" Eva paused in front of Hank Gannon and gestured towards his nearly empty beer.

"I'm good, sweetheart, thanks." Hank smiled up at her, then launched himself back into an argument with RJ and Antonio over the inadequacies of the penal system.

Continuing on, Eva picked up a discarded plate and glass as she bypassed her mother, who was offering Carlotta a couple of Kyan's baby pictures from a photo album she'd brought from home. Lisa glanced up as Eva stepped over Carlos' outstretched leg.

"Cookie, leave that for later."

Eva waved her off and after collecting a few more errant dishes, entered the kitchen. Cris and Lindsay Rappaport were there, leaning against opposite counters and discussing his upcoming gallery showing. The older woman seemed likable enough, but Eva was wary of her. She and Cristian had a sordid history involving the woman's daughter, who'd been murdered a few years ago. She'd done some decidedly dirty and malicious things to Cris because she hadn't thought him good enough for Jennifer Rappaport. The fact that Cris had invited her to Christmas dinner and that he was actually friendly with her was just bizarre to Eva.

In fact, she was beginning to think the whole damn town was weird. Lindsay was also RJ's ex- girlfriend and their relationship hadn't ended well, according to Keri. RJ's brother Hank was there with his wife Sheila and also in attendance was Hank's ex-wife Nora and their daughter Rachel. Nora had once had a fling with RJ while still married to Hank. Carlotta had been involved with Hank after his first marriage to Sheila had ended. And yet they were all interacting with each other as if the borderline incestuous nature of their relationships was no big deal.

"Evangeline."

She glanced up from scraping food into the disposal. Whenever Lindsay's attention was focused her way, Eva always felt as if she were being accessed. She'd gotten those same looks from his friends and family at first, but they had ceased once Eva was deemed worthy.

"You'll be here for Cristian's showing in February, won't you?"

Lindsay's question was innocent enough, but she'd unwittingly put Eva on the spot. Cristian was watching her with a bemused smile, keen on hearing her answer. Fortunately, Eva had to pee.

"Excuse me…need to…ladies' room." She murmured, dumping the dishes into the sink and heading for the bathroom. Jamie nearly crashed into her as she turned down the hallway.

"Aunt Eva, have you seen my brother?" The little girl danced from bare foot to bare foot, breathing hard, hair a flyaway mess.

"You're not supposed to cheat, baby." Eva whispered, but pointed towards the closet near the front door, where she'd seen Diego duck earlier.

She watched a moment as Jamie raced for the hiding spot, a little misty-eyed over that "Aunt Eva", then resumed course to the bathroom. When she pushed the door open, it smacked hard into someone on the other side. Wood connected with skull and a muffled "Jesus!" followed.

"Oh shit…I'm sorry." Eva winced, fully intending to close the door and let whoever was behind it have their privacy. But she caught a glimpse in the mirror above the sink at just who was inside and it made her pull up in surprise. Edging around the door, she leveled the bathroom's two sheepish occupants with a censuring look.

"Seriously?" Arms crossed, Eva leaned against the door and glared from Layla to Angus. "With a house full of people?"

"Don't trip." Layla bitched defensively. "We were just talking. It's hard to hear out there."

Just talking? With Layla's lipstick smudging Angus' mouth? Eva waited for them to toss her some more bullshit, but Layla only straightened her sweater and Angus rubbed the back of his head, his face red and twisted in pain.

"Well, if you're done _talking_ …" Eva nodded towards the toilet.

"Yeah...right, right…excuse us." Angus muttered as he switched positions with Eva, then gave her a pitiful look. "Got any aspirin, luv?"

"Ask Cristian." Eva directed, secretly wanting her man to get a load of his friend's magenta-tinged lips.

Layla shut the door behind Angus instead of following him out of it. "We need to talk."

Eva gave a short laugh. "We sure do. Since when did you start liking guys who wear flannel?"

"Don't judge me, Miss I-Got-Pregnant-From-A-One-Night-Stand. Besides...I can work on the wardrobe."

Eva made use of the toilet as she eyed her sister incredulously. "You really like Angus?"

Shrugging, Layla wandered to the mirror and begin to primp.

" _Oh_. It was that line he gave you."

"What line?"

"'Did you know that _Laaaaylaaaa_ means dark beauty in Arabic?'" Eva teased in a pitiful take on Angus' accent.

Shrugging again, Layla only said, "He's sweet."

"Too sweet to become one of the many."

"Whatever."

"Then again, you'd be one of _his_ many."

"He's a player?"

"Uh huh.." Eva flushed, straightened her clothes and hip-bumped Layla aside to wash her hands. "You two have a lot in common."

"Look, we _did_ come in here just to talk and then one thing led to another…and you know…he's cool. He's taking me to RJ's club tomorrow night - wait dammit. Angus isn't what I wanted to talk about."

"So talk." Eva flipped shut the toilet lid to sit down. She ached and she was exhausted. As soon as she returned to Chicago, she was paying her doctor a visit because her condition didn't seem to be improving, despite medication and her increased efforts to maintain her health.

"You're staying here, aren't you? To be with Cristian?"

Eva rubbed her upper arms, which had begun to feel weak. "I don't know. We're having…issues."

"What kind of issues?"

"I don't know…we haven't known each other that long…it bothers me a little. I worry about taking Ky away from you and mom and his friends. And you know, I think his ex-girlfriend is pregnant."

If she were joking, Eva would have laughed at Layla's exaggerated, almost comical expression of shock.

"Please tell me you're screwing with me." Layla finally managed to squeak out.

"Wish I were."

After another disbelieving silence, Layla's features twisted into fury. "I'm kicking his ass."

"Layla, chill. He's been all about me since I got here. Don't forget that he was actually in a relationship with Sarah until I showed up. It more than likely happened when they were together."

"And you know for sure she's pregnant? Did he tell you?"

"He hasn't said anything and I'm not sure if she is, but you know. Intuition. He's been acting weird and I caught him on the phone with her...of course he lied about who he was talking to." Eva let loose a breath and blinked back tears as Layla crouched in front of her and begin rubbing her legs to offer comfort. "We're supposed to talk after the holidays about everything. I don't really want to."

"Yeah?"

"But I have to."

"Yeah." Layla rubbed faster, her eyes mirroring Eva's sadness. "You look bad."

"I know. I need to lie down." Eva rose and Layla with her. She didn't want the hug her sister enveloped her in. Displays of empathy would make her even more sad sack. But she endured the well-meaning gesture and pulled away as soon as she felt moisture welling in her eyes again.

"Maybe I should stay here a couple more days." Layla offered meaningfully.

"Layla Williamson, shame on you. Using my misery as an excuse to hang around Angus."

Layla rolled her eyes. "The bitch in you is never down for long, is she?"

When they returned to the family room, Angus was trapped in a corner with Antonio and Cris, the brothers giving him hell over the lipstick he was now comically scrubbing away with his shirt sleeve. Both Vegas took one look at Layla and the ribbing intensified. Layla was quick to sashay to Angus' rescue. Kyan was in the thick of a video game showdown with his cousins. Everyone else was either deep in conversation or engrossed in the remembered NBA game on the television.

The madness gave Eva the perfect opportunity to slip upstairs. She went to the bathroom and took two Tylenol, though she doubted they would help. Then she shuffled back into the bedroom and struggled out of her boots before snatching back the comforter and climbing into the soft, warm bed. The day's frenzy had finally caught up with her and beat her down to nearly nothing. She was even too weary to worry about her problems with Cristian, falling asleep seconds after her head had found a comfortable spot in the pillow.

She came awake briefly when she felt her mother's palm on her forehead and heard her soothing voice in her ear. Cristian's and Kyan's voices in the hallway snatched her out of a bad dream some time later. Each instance she awoke, she hazily registered the activity around her before dozing off again into an even deeper sleep. The next time she woke, it was after midnight and all was quiet except for the low hum of the central heating. The sweater and jeans she wore had become stifling, the heat compounded by Cristian's big body spooning her.

Eva flung the covers and his arm away from her to sit up and shrug out of her clothes, leaving only her panties. She was settling back down when Cristian's voice pierced the silence.

"Feeling better?"

There was no hint of grogginess in his voice and Eva wondered how long he'd been lying there awake. "A little."

Silence fell again, tension and unspoken words coiling around them. Cris rolled onto his back and Eva curled into an even tighter ball.

"The kitchen's probably filthy." Eva murmured, desperate to ease her anxiety. It was such a lame thing to say given there were more profound things they should be discussing.

"Even you can't complain about how clean the downstairs is." Cris humored her nonsensical fretting. "Everyone pitched in when Layla told us you weren't feeling well."

Eva cringed. She hated when people took pity on her condition, especially those she barely knew. "Mom didn't give you a hard time, did she?"

Cris sighed, probably in frustration over this farce of a conversation. "She was cool."

Words eluded her after that, which was probably a good thing. Eva closed her eyes and silently entreated that deep sleep to take her again, but the building anxiety wouldn't let her. Lying there, staring off into the darkness, her chest began to ache and pound, because she'd made up her mind to put it all out there. To hell with waiting.

Three deep breaths and then, "Is Sarah pregnant?"

The anxiety attack was building thanks to Cristian's delay in responding. No matter. Eva had prepared herself. His answer couldn't make her feel any worse.

"Yes."

Well, she'd been wrong. Pressure knifed her chest, as if Sarah Buchanan herself were plunging hot, vengeful blades into her. She struggled to catch her breath and then crying ensued, the ugly kind that made one heave and whimper. Cristian dragged her up against his chest, hugging her as he whispered his regrets. His apologies and promises to make everything better made her feel more pitiful and incredibly angry. If she had the strength, she'd beat the shit out of him.

The irony of the situation was priceless. Evangeline had sauntered into Llanview to give Cris a son and herself, very effectively breaking another woman's heart. And now that same woman was carrying Cristian's child.

Karma was an evil, spiteful thing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Being a cop, Antonio was naturally suspicious. So when he spied Sarah Buchanan's Barbie-like coupe parked in the tax office's empty lot while cruising through downtown Llanview, his inner radar pulsed. Idling at the red light gave him opportunity to observe, pick up visual data, file it away for future reference. A black SUV swung into the lot and jerked to a stop next to Sarah's car. The tiny blonde emerged and quickly disappeared into the SUV's passenger side. Black-tinted windows made IDing the driver difficult.

There was no reason to be interested in his brother's ex-girlfriend. As long as she was out of Cristian's life and didn't bother Evangeline or Kyan, Antonio should care less about what Sarah did. But there was that nagging detective intuition.

On green, Antonio accelerated through the intersection. He'd memorized the SUV's license plate and mulled over his next actions for three blocks before committing to it.

"Call station." He ordered the wireless device tucked into his ear. Dispatch gave him over to Officer Collins and he made small talk with the rookie. How was her Christmas? Were her folks still in town? Okay, enough of that. "I need you to run a plate for me."

"You working a case? Aren't you on vacation?"

"BL-86992".

Muted tapping and then Collins had the info. "2007 Chevrolet Tahoe, belonging to a Jared Banks, 1055 Lakeland Court. Humph. Rich side of town. Doesn't have anything other than a couple of speeding tickets. Why're you interested in him?"

"Thanks, Collins." Antonio ended the call abruptly. Who the hell was Jared Banks?

Well. Not his concern. He dismissed his suspicions as misplaced worry for his brother, who Antonio was on his way to see at the moment. He arrived at the Arts District and searched for the address Cris had given him earlier. Saturday was cold but clear and sunny, a good day to take a short ride on their Harleys. But Cris had been occupied elsewhere when Antonio had called and he'd been slightly surprised to learn where.

Flesh was more artsy and eclectic than the hole-in-the-wall tattoo parlor where Antonio had been inked as a young gang member. Gleaming marble floors and classical music contrasted sharply with the black walls and Goth artwork. The vibe was edgy-cool and chic.

An Amazon with a bald head and startling blue eyes approached him, spiked heels clicking and breasts ballooning from a black top. A tattoo of miniature blood-red roses and thorns circled her swan-like neck, matching perfectly with the dark red lacquering her lips and blunt fingernails. Llanview might be a small burb, but the diversity of people, from Angel Square to North Llanview and the areas in between, was comparable to a larger metropolitan city.

"Can I help you?" The Amazon beamed at him, her Susie Sunshine personality in sharp contrast with her dominatrix appearance.

"Yeah, I'm looking for my brother. Six feet, short curly hair…"

"Oh. Him."

There was venom in her tone and the depth of it threw Antonio. Women usually swooned for Cristian on first sight, even more so when they discovered that soulful artist side of him.

"He's in with Gabriel."

The Amazon pivoted as if she were on a runway and Antonio followed, his eyes focused on the back of her hairless dome to keep from gawking at her shapely, leather-encased ass. They moved through the reception area, where a couple of giggly teen girls and a middle-aged man poured over albums of sample tattoos. Entering a wide hallway, where muted buzzing sounds whirred from the open doorways, the Amazon paused at the first door and gestured Antonio inside.

The walls here were black as well and the only light emanated from the overhead shining down on a wiry man sitting at a table, cleaning the tools of his trade. Cristian was on the other side of the room, in the midst of gingerly slipping a brown knit shirt over his head. A large white bandage spanned his upper back.

"Qué pasa, hermanito." Antonio sauntered into the room, sparing Gabriel a nod before giving Cris his attention again. He looked like shit. "You know, there are less painful ways of getting her to stick around."

Cristian flashed him a dark look. "Not in the mood, Antonio."

Clamping a hand on Cristian's shoulder, Antonio forced him to turn and yanked up the shirt again. Carefully, he peeled back the bandage and gawked. The skin was puckered and angry red in some places, but it didn't detract from the amazingly intricate artwork. A Valkyrie with coffee skin and flashing black eyes stretched mid-flight in the center of Cristian's back, spear and shield held outward, the black wings of her silver helmet stretching from the tip of one shoulder blade to the other. In delicate silver lettering, the name EVANGELINE was artfully arranged among the meticulously rendered feathers of one wing. It was so poetically stunning, Antonio began to rethink getting a tiny tat of Keri's name near his nether regions. She'd be seriously disappointed, especially if she got a load of this testament of Cristian's love for Evangeline.

"Damn." Antonio murmured, awestruck. He gently replaced the bandage, thoughtfully observing Cris as he yanked the shirt down again and grabbed his jacket.

"That'll make his girl especially appreciative." Gabriel quipped from the corner and lifted a pierced brow at Antonio. "How about you?"

"No thanks." Antonio stiffened, wary of all the painful needlework that went along with such an ornate tattoo. "But I'll definitely keep you in mind."

"Thanks, man." Cris bumped fists with Gabriel before exiting the room with Antonio. "You hungry?"

"Hell yes."

The Amazon was at the reception desk talking to the teenage girls. She smiled at Antonio and glowered at Cristian's back.

"What did you do to Xena?" Antonio asked when they were outside.

"Who?"

"The bald chick?"

"She's one of Angus' discards. I'm hated by proxy."

"Angus dated _her_?"

"More like _did_ her. There's a good pizza place around the corner."

"Lead on."

The pizza and pasta was a welcome break from the tons of leftover Christmas dinner Evangeline had sent home with Keri. Cris drank beer with his, but Antonio wasn't going to be judgmental.

On second thought.

"A little early in the day for alcohol." Antonio said as non-judgmentally as possible, then pointedly sipped his cola.

"I get enough motherhenning from Mami." Cris reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Aw hell."

"What?"

"You're smoking _again_? What's _really_ going on?"

"Nothing." Cris scowled, patting the pockets of his jacket until he located a small lighter.

"I know desperation when I see it."

"It's just a cigarette." Cris growled as he lit up.

"But that ink ain't just a tattoo." Antonio pushed his plate away, resting his arms on the table, fingers steepled together as he slipped into wise older brother mode. "Talk to me."

Cris took a long drag and glared at Antonio for a long moment before sagging against the booth, smoke oozing from his nose and mouth as he did. His shifted his gaze downward and sighed, "Sarah's pregnant."

Antonio's first instinct was to fly across the table and drill his brother. Of all the dumb ass, boneheaded…

But the dejection on Cristian's face kept Antonio in his seat. He couldn't shake the building rage though. Not only was Cris repeating a mistake he'd made with Evangeline, he was repeating a mistake that would invoke far more misery and drama. And just when things seemed to be coming together for him. Antonio's love for his younger brother was powerful…he desperately wanted to see him happy. Long ago, he'd promised their father he'd look after Cris and Antonio was determined to keep that promise, no matter how old they got. Obviously he'd dropped the ball when it came to schooling Cristian on how not to fuck up his life.

"What're you thinking?" Cristian tapped ashes into his plate, the dejection replaced by defensiveness. He'd picked up on Antonio's anger and was ready for a verbal brawl.

"I'm thinking I should kick your ass."

"I'd probably let you." Cris grunted in a rare display of self-disgust. He massaged a probably aching temple with his thumb, the cigarette lodged between his fingers dangerously close to singeing his hair.

"Alright…basics. You know for sure she's pregnant?"

"I made her take a home test. Twice. I went to one of her doctor's appointments with her. She's pregnant."

"And it's yours?"

"Sarah is a lot of things, Antonio, but it's not her style to cheat."

Maybe not, if Cristian had been a hundred percent committed. But he'd been only going through the motions when Evangeline and Kyan had entered the picture. An image of Sarah ducking into that black SUV flashed in his mind, but Antonio decided to stay mum on what he'd seen. That could have been anything and there was no sense getting Cristian's hopes up. Or his own.

There were more important things to consider.

"Have you told Evangeline?"

"She figured it out." Cris admitted sheepishly.

"You telling me you didn't have the cojones to tell her first? She had to worry about that shit in her condition and then drag the information out of you?" Antonio shook his head, flattening his palms against the table and digging fingers into the Formica. " _Damn_ , I wish I could kick your ass."

Cristian blew a fragrant spiral of smoke into the air before grinding the cigarette stub into an ashtray. "I thought she'd go back to Chicago."

"Evangeline's a sensible woman. I can't see her making snap decisions about her life because the people around her are fucking up."

"Point taken…I'm a fuck up. Can we move on?"

"At least you're trying to work things out."

"We're not working things out. She's just…here."

"So she's what? Biding time for Kyan's sake?"

"I don't know…she won't talk to me about anything but shit we talked about before all this happened. What we're making for dinner, the kids, how she's going to shank me if I don't stop leaving my "draws" on the floor. She likes torturing me, man. You think she's an angel, but Evangeline has a sadistic streak."

The latter was said with such a hangdog expression that Antonio had to laugh.

"Fuck you." Cris muttered, tucking another cigarette between his lips.

"You'll get cancer."

"Fuck cancer."

Antonio laughed again and then sobered as he watched his brother try to chain-smoke his problems away. "It'll be alright, hermanito."

Cristian narrowed dubious eyes.

"It _will_."

"The thing is, Tonio…" Cris tapped ashes into his empty plate and leaned forward, his expression intense as he struggled to deal. "…after that thing with Evangeline six years ago, I became the poster boy for safe sex… comprendé? I kept condoms in my car, the motorcycle. I stashed a shitload of Trojans at Sarah's. I don't remember one tearing like it did with Evangeline…hell, I wouldn't even let a woman put one on me. I was _that damn_ careful."

"And Jamie and Diego are ten months apart. Those things aren't foolproof."

" _I_ was."

There was fierce conviction in Cristian's voice and it stayed with Antonio long after he hugged his brother, affectionately thumped his chest and watched him disappear down the block. In his head, he began to piece together the visual and verbal data he'd filed away earlier. He'd be in deep shit if he were caught. It was against LPD policy to conduct investigations outside the precinct.

But this was familia.


End file.
